


Hidden In Plain Sight

by ultracatz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Basketball Player Nicole Haught, Cheerleader, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Clexa, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, F/M, Fic got deleted by a petty bitch so i had to reupload, Original Characters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Stan - Freeform, Twitter, Wayhaught - Freeform, almost non-consent actions, clexa stans, doc holliday - Freeform, dolls doesnt die, mention of non-consent, nicole haught - Freeform, stan twitter, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform, xavier dolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultracatz/pseuds/ultracatz
Summary: Nicole Haught, a senior, captain of the varsity basketball team has a twitter stan account on twitter for the show The 100 and the couple Clexa. One day she sees a tweet about joining a clexa groupchat... she rts and likes itWaverly Earp, a junior, captain of the varsity cheer team has a twitter stan account on twitter for the show The 100 and the couple Clexa. One day she sees a tweet about joining a clexa groupchat... she hesitates.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Had to reupload my fic because someone got into my cocreators account and deleted it but I hope you guys enjoy it and i will be continuing the fic no matter what! I may upload chapter nine next week due to i have to study for my ASVAB for the Army. Love you all thank you for the support.  
> Follow me on twitter: @wayearps  
> Follow my editor: @nicolexhaught

It’s 6:50 am on a Friday, Nicole Haught is rushing to get ready for morning practice which starts at 7:15. Once she slips into her jeans her phone rings.

 

“Dude, where the fuck are you,” says the voice on the other end.

 

“I’m coming I’m coming! My alarm didn’t go off!” the redhead replies.

 

“Okay, whatever, just hurry, coach is going to rip our heads off,” they say, as they hang up.

 

Nicole runs downstairs yelling goodbye to her mother and grabbing her bag. The short haired teen jumps into her mustang and drives off to her bestfriends house. She turns on her car radio to fill the silence. She notices that its playing a cd that her sister must’ve put in while she borrowed the car, a mix of girly songs. 

“God damnit Jamie,” she mutters, trying to reach over and take out the cd but not succeeding. She eventually just turns the volume down in defeat. 

Nicole pulls into her bestfriends driveway and honks. A short, tanned, dark haired woman swings out of the front door with a sports bag over her shoulder. She flips her hair back and slicks it back into a ponytail. “We’re gonna be late Haughttie” she says. 

 

“Rosita, I told you my alarm didn’t go off, and besides I'm the captain I’m basically invincible,” Nicole replies,

“Maybe you’re invincible but I'm just the captains bestfriend, which  _ means  _ Coach Lucado can cut me any second! Now stop sitting here and let's go!” 

“You’re so dramatic, Lucado is not going to cut you for being late  **and** she’s not going to cut the best shooting guard in all of Purgatory High!” 

 

“Why isn’t any music playing?” Rosita questions.

“Did you hear anything I said?” the redhead asks. 

 

“Yes but I'm ignoring you, oh you have the volume down,” the short girl says as she reaches for the nob and cranks it. 

 

“ _ No! _ ” Nicole yells as “A Thousand Miles plays.” 

 

“Oh bitch! This is my song!” Rosita says before she starts belting the song, completely off key. 

 

“You’re a dork” 

 

“I may be a dork but I'm  _ your  _ dork,” the brunette says nudging Nicole. 

 

“I drown in your memory, I don't want to let this go, I don't,” Rosita belches jestering to Nicole. 

 

“Making my way downtown! Walking fast!” Nicole joins in, they’re both belting the song as they pull into their student parking lot. 

Nicole is about to pull into her spot when she sees Waverly Earp leaning against her red jeep with her boyfriend, Champ Hardy. Nicole groans. She looks to her spot and sees Waverlys sister, Wynonna, making out with her boyfriend Xavier Dolls. 

 

Nicole is about to honk her horn as Rosita grabs her arm, “Let me handle this.” she says as she hangs out of the mustangs window, “Earp!” she throws a paper cup she found on Nicole's floor, “go be horny somewhere else!” 

 

Wynonna breaks the kiss with Xavier and flips off the brunette as she walks towards the school doors, pulling her boyfriend with her.

 

Nicole thanks Rosita as she pulls into her spot. Each captain of each sport has their own parking spot. Nicole has a basketball painted and Duke University’s symbol, the college she committed to her Junior year. 

Nicole’s dream is to be a star basketball player. She’s been training since she was six years old.

Nicole parks her car and Rosita starts to get out, Nicole hesitates. 

 

“You coming?” Rosita asks. 

 

“Yeah I’ll be right behind you, just go” the redhead replies, 

 

“Whatever you say, Captain,” the brunette states. 

Once Rosita was a good enough distance away, Nicole pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens up her Twitter. She has three notifications on @NicoleHaughttie but doesnt bother to check them as she switches to her stan account @hawtlexa. Nicole loves The 100, it’s one of her favorite shows. It has a lesbian character on it which is a bonus for the redhead, she needs some representation on television. 

She scrolls through her feed for a minute when she suddenly sees a tweet that catches her eyes. 

 

_ -rt and like to be in a the 100 groupchat _

_ -very selective _

_ -must be following or have dms open _

_ -will make groupchat in a few hours _

_ -if it dies it never happened _

  
  


Nicole instantly likes and retweets the tweet. 

She grabs her bag from the back seat and gets out of her mustang, which results to being face to face with Champ. Nicole tries to move around him but he’s not budging. “What do you want?” she breaks. 

 

“Nothing Lesbo, nothing,” he says. Nicole slams her door. 

 

“Champ, seriously, leave her alone!” a faint voice demands behind him. A soft looking, light skinned, majestic haired woman appears behind Champ. Waverly earp, the girl Nicole has been crushing on since her sophomore year. Ever since she agreed to pick up Rosita before school everyday, and realized Waverly was Rositas neighbor. Nicole mouths a  _ thanks _ to Waverly while Champ’s back is turned to his girlfriend, so he wouldn’t see her weakness. 

“Nice song you were playing Haught, it’s one of my favorites!” the cheerleader says. 

 

Nicole swallows a thick lump. “Yeah, haha, mine too.” 

 

Waverly smiles and turns to champ, “Well shall we go?” 

 

Champ nods and the beautiful girl pulls him away. 

_ God damn,  _ Nicole thinks to herself before she grabs her sports bag and runs to the gym. 

  
  


*_____*

  
  


Waverly sits in her second period, US History. History is one of her favorite subjects but her teacher, Mr. Holliday, is not interested in the subject which makes it boring for the young Junior. She's twiddling her thumbs and looks over to her best friend, Chrissy. Her friend makes a gag motion as a joke at the topic Mr. Holliday is talking about, the Civil War. Waverly chuckles, she whips out her phone and hides it under her desk so the teacher doesn’t see. She starts scrolling through her Twitter. After getting bored of all normal stuff on her local account @UnicornEarp, she switches to her stan account @unicorniexa. Waverly just recently got into The 100 and stan Twitter. She’s catching up on The 100 so she can watch the next episodes live. 

 

Waverly scrolls through the Twitter, seeing tweets about Bellarke and cringes at a few, then sees a few tweets about Clexa. Clexa is important to her, although she’s closeted to basically everyone besides Chrissy about being bisexual. Clarke is a good representation for her. She feels important, she feels wanted. 

 

Waverly sees a tweet about joining a groupchat. She just started stan twitter so she thinks it’ll be good for her to meet some people. She hesitates liking and retweeting because the account specified they're gonna be selective adding people. She’s just a small and new account, why would they add her? Waverly battles back and forth with herself figuring out if she wants to do it. She swallows her pride as she likes and retweets the tweet. 

 

As the bell for break rings she tucks her phone in her bag and slings it over her shoulder. 

 

Her and Chrissy walk to the bleachers together where their friend group hangs out. 

 

As they’re walking to the bleachers she passes Nicole Haught, everything seemed to slow down, Waverly has a huge crush on Nicole but knows she has no chance. Nicole is the best basketball player around, she’s the captain  _ and  _ she got a full ride to Duke her junior year which made Waverly fall for her more. 

 

Nicole's hair is a little damp. She smells like vanilla dipped donuts, Waverly's favorite. Waverly assumes her hair is wet from the shower Nicole takes after morning practice.

 

Suddenly Waverly is knocked back into reality as she bumps into another student who was standing in the hall. She lips sorry to the other student as her and Chrissy continue to walk to the bleachers. 

 

Her friend group is just a bunch of cheerleaders and football players, which explains why they hangout at the stadium, but sometimes Waverly gets bored of hanging out with the same people everyday. She wants something new. 

 

“So, Champ, Waverly, you guys going to make it to my party tomorrow?” Perry, the Purgatory's Varsity Center ask while Waverly arrives. 

 

“About that Perry-” Waverly begins as she sits next to her boyfriend.

 

“Hell yeah bro, I’ll always come to one of your parties,” Champ cuts her off high fiving his bro.

 

“Cool,” the center replies

 

“So Waverly could you pick me up then?” Chrissy ask innocently, knowing Waverly didn’t particularly want to go to the party. 

 

“Yeah, sure Chrissy,” she fakes a smile. 

 

A few minutes go by as the others converse about the party, but Waverly is zoned out thinking about the redhead she's hopelessly in love with. 

 

Waverly stands up and begins to pack her things knowing the bell is going to ring soon, she hates being late to class. 

 

Champ grabs her wrist, “Hey babe,” he says peppering her neck with kisses

 

“Not now Champ, we have classes,” the brunette replies annoyed.

 

“Come on! We haven’t done  _ it _ in weeks, just a quicky behind the bleachers babe!” he begs.

 

“I said no champ!” Waverly breaks out of his grasp.

 

“Fine, fuck you. But you better get that stick out of your ass before the party,” he threatens.

Waverly just looks at her boyfriend for a minute, trying to fight back the urge to break up with him.

She doesn’t like Champ anymore. It was fun at the start, when he actually cared about her and loved her. Now all he wants is something to put his dick in. She wants to breakup with him, she really does, but he’s the quarterback and she's  _ the _ cheer captain. They’re meant to be in the highschool world.

Waverly is broken from her gaze as the bell rings in the distance. She grabs her bag and Chrissy by the wrist. 

 

“Why not break up with him?” her best friend ask when they’re a good distance away from the boys. 

 

She takes a deep sigh, “Because Chrissy, what would people think? I’m the Cheer captain and  _ he’s _ the quarterback,” she waves her arms, “I should be lucky right? A hot guy like him? People will just assume I’m stupid or that I’m- I’m-” she breathes in, “gay,” she whispers. 

 

“Waverly, no one is going to care that you’re bi. I know I’ve told you this before and I know what you’re going to say, but people will accept you. They accept Haught,” Chrissy says putting her arm around her friend. 

 

“Haughts different, she’s perfect, she has no flaws, no one cares she’s gay because she’s the star basketball player, the captain, and someone who got committed to a college her  _ junior year _ ! Do you know how hard that is Chrissy! No one has a reason to judge her!” Waverly fights.

 

“Okay, I doubt Haught is perfect. Nobody is. You’re just saying that because you like her,” Chrissy nudges 

 

Waverly hides her blush, “I don’t like her, I barely know her.”

 

“You  _ literally _ ran into someone today because you were distracted by her. Listen, if you wanna get to know her, invite her to Perry’s party. We have to share the gym with her team anyway, our grass is frosted over,” her friend states.

 

As they arrive to their class Waverly stops at the door with Chrissy, “You know what, I will,” she says.

  
  
  


*____*

  
  


The school bell for the end of fourth period rings, Nicole stuffs her classwork into her bag as she walks out of her class and to meet up with Rosita. 

“You ready to eat then workout until we vomit because of fucking Lucado?” her best friend asks.

 

“Her workouts are not that bad,” the redhead response.

 

“Okay kiss ass,” Rosita says as they grab their trays of food and sit down. 

Rosita nudges Nicole as she sees Waverly bending over to pick some trash off the floor. The redhead hits Rosita.  _ But damn does Waverly's ass looks good in that cheer uniform,  _ Nicole thinks to herself.

 

Throughout their lunch their teammates came and went, but their two closer friends- Marta and Melissa- stayed until the end. 

 

“You girls ready for practice?” Nicole says as she swallows her last bite and stands up.

 

The other girls groan in agony as Nicole chuckles. 

 

“So Nicole,” Marta, the power forward, begins, “any girl you’re interested in at the moment? I’m tired of you being alone and all tense from basketball, you need a girl to loosen you up,” she says. 

 

“That’s very nice of you to think about Marta, but no- I don't have any girl in mind at the moment,” Nicole replies. 

 

“Oh bullshit,” her best friend says behind her, “she’s been crushing on that junior Waverly Earp since our Haughttie here was a sophomore and she was a freshman!”

 

“Rosita, shut the hell up!” Nicole snaps.

 

“Ooooh, Waverly Earp! Miss Cheer Captain!” Melissa says with a laugh.

 

Nicole groans as they enter the gym, seeing Coach Locado waiting for them.

“Haught!” Lucado yells, the three girls look at Nicole and lip goodluck. 

 

“Yes coach?” says the tall ginger.

 

“I have something to do today so I won't be here for practice. I’m putting you incharge. Please don’t be too nice on them, I know how you are Haught,” the coach says.

 

“Roughness, got it,” Nicole says patting Lucado's shoulder, but immediately regrets it once she sees the face she receives.

 

Lucado begins to walk away, “Oh, Haught!” she turns around, “the grass is frosted over today so you have to share the gym with the cheerleaders, sorry kid.” 

 

“Sometimes I wish I had a longer day than four periods so I wouldn’t have extra long practices,” Nicole overhears Melissa say to Marta and Rosita as they stretch.

 

Nicole stands in front of everyone, “Alright guys, got some news.” she says, everyone turns their attention to her, “Lucado is out today and she put me in charge, she told me not to go easy on you guys,” the team groans after this statement. “Wait, listen, when have I ever listened to Lucado? We deserve a break, we’ll do a few drills and then take it easy and just play a few layback rounds using our strategies okay?” her team claps and cheers on Haught, which makes her feel good. “Oh, there’s one more thing. We have to share the gym with the cheerleaders, the grass is frosted,” as the ginger finishes her statement the cheerleaders flood in, starting with Waverly Earp. 

 

_ God she's beautiful, _ Nicole thinks to herself as she watches the brunette bounce into the gym heading towards the redhead.

 

The two captains meet in the middle of the gym. 

“Earp.”

 

“Haught.”

“So…” the brunette says breaking eye contact to look at her thumbs twiddling, “...can i just say i'm so sorry about Champ? He can be a real dick sometimes.”

 

Nicole knew Champ, better than others thought. Champ and Nicole use to be best friends in Middle school, that was until Nicole came out and Champ abandon her. He didn’t accept who she was. He would send her texts telling her she’s confused and it wasn’t right and not what God planned for her. Nicole didn’t care though, she knew who she was and what she was. Her family accepted her and that’s all that mattered to her. Sometimes she misses causing trouble with Champ Hardy, but the other times she wants to steal his girlfriend. 

 

“It’s fine Waverly, you don’t have to apologize for him,” Nicole reassures her. There’s an awkward pause, “Anyway, you take half the court, we’ll take the other, seems simple enough.”

 

“Yeah sure,” Waverly bounces as she begins to turn away. “Nicole, wait,” the brunette says, catching the gingers attention, “There’s a party at Perry’s tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would like to come?” Nicole’s heart stopped. “Oh! And the rest of your team of course!” Waverly finished.

_ The Waverly Earp wants me at a party? _ Nicole thinks to herself.

“I’ll tell the team,” Nicole nods.

 

“What about you?” Waverly says, looking up at redhead through her lashes.

 

“We’ll just have to see. I’m a busy woman,” Nicole teases.

 

Waverly scoffs, “Yeah okay Captain, see you around.” 

 

The girl turns around and bounces to her team yelling directions at them.

_ Wow,  _ Nicole thinks to herself.

Nicole is snapped back into reality when a basketball hits her back. She turns around groaning, “What the fuck?” she says seeing Marta standing there laughing with Rosita and Melissa. 

 

They play through some of their drills without any problems. Nicole's team was good and she was proud of them and who they’ve shaped out to be. Nicole decided to split the team up to run a game or two for some practice. Although school started just about a month ago and they have a few weeks until their season began, she wanted to be as prepared with her team as possible. 

 

Nicole was dribbling the ball, dodging all her opponents, completely focused. Until she saw Waverly on the other side of the room doing a backhandspring with her skirt flying up. The next thing Nicole knows, she’s on the floor face down with a bloody nose. 

Her team is surrounding her asking if she’s okay but not actually doing anything. 

 

“Hey,” she hears, “Take my hand.” She grabs the voices hand and gets pulled up. The voice is Martas. 

“Thanks,” Nicole murmurs.

“Are you okay?” Marta says as Melissa runs up with a rag for Nicole's bloody nose.

 

“Yeah I’m fine,” the tall teen says. She turns to the rest of her team who are waiting for orders, “Let's call it, good practice guys, rest up and don't forget we have morning practice on Monday!” Nicole states.

The team begins to pack up and head into the locker rooms. 

“Hey,” Rosita says as she approaches her friend, “Melissa, Marta and I are going to Shorty’s for a late night meal you want to come?” 

“Yeah let me just stop this,” the ginger gestures to her bloody nose, “you get a ride from Melissa to the Diner and I'll meet you guys there.”

 

“You’re still going to give me a ride home afterwards right?” her best friend asks.

 

“Of course.”

After about ten minutes of changing her bloody shirt and cleaning up her nose, Nicole is ready to head to Shorty’s. 

 

Nicole arrives to Shorty’s and notices Waverlys jeep. She knows Waverly works here, but she never works on Fridays. Which is why Nicole always come on Friday, so there's no chance for her to embarrass herself.

She enters Shorty’s and sees her friends in their usual booth waving at her. They already have their food and drinks. 

 

“I ordered for you,” Rosita says as she shoves a fry in her mouth and Nicole sits down. 

 

“How do you know what I like?” she asks. 

 

“We’re best friends dumbass.”

“Ah, right. Forgot about that,” Nicole teases the brunette as her friend rolls her eyes.

 

“How’s everyone doing over here?” a voice comes from behind Nicole.

“Fine thank you,” the redhead says with her mouth completely stuff turning to the waitress only to see its Waverly. “Shit,” Nicole whispers to herself as she whips the food off her voice.

Waverly giggles, “Someone’s hungry I see,” she says as she sits next to Nicole for a quick second before her boss notices.

 

The tall teen clears her throat, “Yeah well, two practices a day and a bloody nose will do that,” she laughs as she looks at Waverly who’s smile turns into a concern look. 

 

“What?” she asks, “You got a bloody nose? When? How?” Waverly asks quickly and concerned, too concerned, “I mean, uh, I’m sure you’ll be fine. I got to go clean tables,” she says as she jumps out of the booth and does a small quick wave.

“That… was odd..” Melissa comments. 

“Yeah, it was,” Nicole says, raising her right eyebrow as she turns away from the table looking at the Earp girl before turning back to her food.

 

Twenty minutes go by that involved the girls eating and conversing about some girls on the basketball team.

 

“So Haught,” Rosita starts, “When are you asking out Cheery over there?” 

Nicole chokes on her last fry, “Ask out? Are you insane? First of all she’s  _ with _ Champ. Second of all keep your fucking voice down,” the redhead says kicking her friend under the table

 

“Ow? Fuck dude! You know I need that to move!” Rosita jokes. 

 

“I actually heard they had a falling out today,” Melissa adds as she sips her water

“Wait really?” Nicole asks looking at Melissa, then back at Rosita who’s giving her a certain look.

 

“You really do like her, don’t you?” Marta asks leaning more into the table with her head resting on her hands.

 

“It’s just a small stupid crush,” the redhead states in a whisper.

 

“Small stupid crushes don’t last two years,” Rosita whispers.

 

Nicole wants to get out of this conversation, especially since they’re having it in Shorty’s. The place where Waverly  _ works. _ Nicole checks her phone, “Oh look at the time, we should really go. It’s getting late,” she says standing out of the booth and grabbing Rosita. “Oh, Melissa can you do me a favor? Mass text everyone and say we got invited to Perry’s party tomorrow night, I forgot to mention it at practice,” she continued.

Nicole and Rosita enter the mustang. “Dude, what was that? We never leave Shortys before nine, but you made us leave at eight?” her friend questions.

“I just didn’t want to talk about Waverly anymore, especially in her workplace!” Nicole bites as they drive down the road. Thankfully Rosita only lived a few minutes from Shorty’s.

“Okay fine, let's talk here,” Rosita solves. Nicole gives her a groan “Why did you fall at practice today? It was bad dude your head bounced off the floor.”

Nicole laughs and looks at Rosita who’s giving her a serious and confused look. “You’re going to laugh at me”

“Probably but tell me anyway.”

“The reason I fell is because I got distracted…”

“By?” her friend questions.

 

“Waverly was doing a flip of some sort- you know I don’t know the sport that well- and her skirt… flew up,” the redhead responds with an awkward chuckle.

 

“Haught dog! You got a bloody nose because you saw  _ Waverly Earps  _ panties?” Rosita laughs.

 

“No… they have shorts under covering the panties but I basically saw the outline,” she says nudging Rosita.

 

“You have it hard for her dude. If her and Hardy ever breakup you have to go for it.”

 

Nicole listens to Rositas words for a minute and processes them as she pulls into the driveway.

 

“Bro, you know me. Im slick with the ladies, I could get them but her… She’s different… I cant use my charm on her,” Nicole says as she looks down at her steering wheel, “And! She’s straight! So that kinda ruins it!” she finishes looking at Rosita whos smiling, “What are you smiling at? This is a problem! I like a straight girl!”

 

“Remember that one girl who thought she was straight until you came along and flipped her world entirely upside down? You didn’t even have feelings for that girl you just wanted to have fun! And now…” Rosita says giving Nicole a bro punch in the shoulder, “She’s proudly bisexual and your best friend.” 

There’s a dead silence. Nicole feels bad for sleeping with Rosita and not having feelings. She didn’t then, but now that they’re best friends the quilt floats above her.

Rosita opens the car door, “Well, it’s time for us to split up. You picking me up for the party tomorrow?”

“Not sure if i’m going or not…” Nicole replies ashamed.

“Waverly invited you to a party. You’re going,” she says as she slams the mustang door and walks away.

Nicole smiles as her best friend walks into her house and pulls out of the driveway.

 

Nicole arrives home around 8:30. As soon as she drops her bag by the front door she grabs her pajamas, basketball shorts and a big Marine t-shirt her brother Nathan left last time he was home, and hops into the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

Nicole get out of the shower wrapping her hair up in her towel. She gets on her bed and sits up against the headboard.

 

“Hm, haven’t checked twitter a lot today,” she says to herself as she whips out her phone and pulls up twitter. She sees that she has a direct message on @hawtlexa. She opens up her DMs and sees a new group chat, she raises her brow in confusion.

 

“Oh right, the groupchat tweet,” she mumbles. 

 

To her convenience the chat was just made and everyone was introducing themselves. Nicole doesn’t trust the web that well so she doesn’t have her display name as Nicole, she has it as Cole and never tells anyone her full name.

  
  


**@hawtlexa:** _Hi! My name’s Cole!_

**@ciexasbitch:** _Hey Cole, welcome to the groupchat! I’m Sarah._

After about half an hour of conversing with her new mutuals a new person talks, under the name ‘Wavey’.

 

**@unicorniexa:** _Hi!!! <3 Sorry for late introduction i’ve been busy! My name's Waverly, but everyone calls me Wavey!_

**@hawtlexa:** _Hi! I’m Cole, Waverly is a nice name. I know someone with it, didn’t think I’d meet another person with it!_

**@unicorniexa:** _That’s cool Mr. Cole! I love my name!_

**@hawtlexa:** _… I'm actually a girl, but I understand the confusing. Cole is a boys name._

**@ciexasbitch:** _yikes. good one wavey_

**@unicorniexa:** o _ h I’m so sorry!!!!! _

**@hawtlexa:** _it’s fine really._

 

The chat seems to die down for the night except for Nicole and the Wavey girl. They seemed to click pretty fast after the miscommunication. 

 

Nicole checks the groupchat listing to see who and how many people are in the groupchat.

 

“Huh,” she says looking at the number, “Only ten people made it and I happened to be one of them.” 

**@unicorniexa:** _Well!! Goodnight!!! I have a busy day tomorrow!!_ __  
  


Nicole sees this message in the preview on her phone but, not wanting to seem too eager to talk to her new friend, she just leaves it and doesn't reply.


	2. Designated Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She suddenly notices the groupchat name, ‘ClexaKru’. Nicole absolutely hates it when The 100 accounts use ‘kru’ in their name or groupchat name. She begins to exit out of the groupchat when she sees Wavey’s icon pop up to type.

It’s 10:25 in the morning and Nicole is just waking up. The first thing Nicole thinks of is to reach for her phone and check her groupchat. There are hundreds of messages. Nicole lets out a groan.

 

“I’m not going to bother catching up,” she says to herself.

 

She suddenly notices the groupchat name, ‘ClexaKru’. Nicole absolutely  _ hates _ it when The 100 accounts use ‘kru’ in their name or groupchat name. She begins to exit out of the groupchat when she sees Wavey’s icon pop up to type. 

 

**10:32am @unicorniexa:** _ hey guys!! :) i may not be very active today :(( i have a lot to do _

 

Nicole takes a moment to decide if she wants to reply to her or not- but by the time she decides to, the rest of the groupchat has replied and moved on to another topic. 

Nicole likes to call the twitter Waverly, Wavey so it’s not confusing for her. Her and Wavey got somewhat close last night in their groupchat. She’s closer and more comfortable with her than any of the other members. 

 

Nicole decides to swallow her pride and private message Wavey.

 

 **10:35am @hawtlexa:** _can i tell you a secret?_

 

Wavey takes a few minutes to reply which gives Nicole a reason to put her phone down for a minute and pick out clothes for the party.

 

When Nicole’s phone buzzes she reaches for it immediately.

**10:37am @unicorniexa:** _sure! Is it something bad ? ur not an old man planning to kill us right?_

 

Nicole smirks.

 

 **10:37am @hawtlexa:** _haha very funny. no. i just really HATE when people use the term ‘kru’ in their names of groupchats- they usually contain of toxic and rude people._

 

 **10:38am @unicorniexa:** _do you think people in our groupchat are toxic?_

_ Nicole takes a minute to form her answer, she doesn’t want to offend her. _

 

 **10:39am @hawtlexa:** _well. no. not yet at least. It’s too early to tell. but if there's one thing i'm sure of, its that you’re a nice and non-toxic person._

 

**10:39am @unicorniexa:** _ :) that means a lot Cole _

_. _

**10:39am @unicorniexa:** _hey i don't mean to cut this convo short :( but i have a job and i have to go now! can i message you later?_

 

Nicole feels disappointment fill her body. She can’t expect a random girl on twitter to talk to her all the time, especially if she has a job and a life out in the real world. But a part of her wish she could talk to Wavey all day.

 

 **10:40am @hawtlexa:** _of course. talk to you later._

 

About fifteen minutes go by and Nicole receives a text from Rosita.

 

 **10:54am Rosita:** _hey haughtshot, wanna go shoot some hoops at the park then go get some lunch at Shortys?_

 

**10:55am Nicole:** _ yeah, am i picking u up? _

 

 **10:55am Rosita:** _of course. you know me. i dont drive. gays dont drive._

 

 **10:56am Nicole:** _ok first of all, ur bi. second of all, im gay and i drive?_

 

 **10:56am Rosita:** _ur a special one haught, now get ready and come get me._

 

 **10:57am Nicole:** _ok but just one more thing. is waverly working this afternoon?_

 

**10:58am Rosita:** _ omg girl chill. even if she was, and im not saying she is, it should matter. but i did hear her jeep early in the morning so if she is she’ll probably be ending her shift soon _

 

 **10:59am Nicole:** _kk cool ill pick u up soon._

 

It takes the redhead about five minutes to get into some basketball friendly clothes before she takes off and heads to her bestfriends house. 

 

Thankfully Nicole remembered to change the cds in her car so she didn't have her sisters girly songs in anymore. Instead she put her own cd in, one that consisted of classic rock hits from various of bands including The Beatles, Led Zepplin, Pink Floyd, Journey, Aerosmith, and Queen. The tall teen loved classic rock, probably one of the favorite traits she developed from her brother. Her brother isn’t much older than her, only three years, but he did teach and help her through life a lot. He was the first one she was out to and he helped her gain the confidence to come out to her parents. Even if that ended with only her mom accepting her and her dad bailing out. 

 

Nicole pulls into Rositas driveway to see her sitting on her porch looking at her phone. Nicole gives her car a quick honk to get her friends attention, only to result in startling the poor brunette. 

 

“Fuck you,” she says as she enters the car.

 

Nicole replies with a quick laugh, “What did I do?”

 

“Scared the shit out of me.”

 

“Well maybe you shouldn't be glued to your phone,” the redhead states.

 

“Sorry for being boring like you and never going on social media,” Rosita bites back

 

Nicole gives a quick laugh as she pulls out of the driveway, noticing Waverlys jeep wasn’t there. Her eyes stay on the Earp home until she feels her wheel jerk and she sees her best friend swerving them out of oncoming traffic. “Shit!” the tall teen yells.

 

“Bro! What the fuck!” her friend exclaims, “I know you like the girl but fuck, i’ve never seen you like this before.”

 

Nicole nods, not wanting to speak.

 

Nicole has never liked someone the way she likes Waverly. She’s only had small crushes, never anything major. Well, maybe for some middle aged actresses but according to twitter that was normal for a lesbian in her teens. 

 

The two finally arrived to their local park and started a quick game of one on one basketball. 

 

These were the little moments Nicole always enjoyed with Rosita. She knows she won’t be able to do it for much longer, with her going to Duke and Rosita staying in Purgatory while she does online schooling to work at Shorty’s until she gets the money to go to a real university. 

 

“I’m going to miss you, you know?” Nicole says heaving as she gets the ball from Rosita, causing Rosita to stop

 

“What?” the brunette asks.

 

The tall redhead shoots the ball resulting in it swooshing in. “When I leave to Duke. I’m going to miss you a lot, I don’t know what i’m going to do without you,” she uses her shirt to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

 

“We still have our whole senior year ahead of us, let’s enjoy it while it lasts and not have these soft moments ever again,” her best friend responds.

 

“Let's take a water break,” Nicole breathes out.

 

Nicole sits down next to the court and pulls her phone out of her bag unlocking it. Next thing she knows Rosita has taken her phone and is walking a good distance from her. 

 

“Hey, come on Rosita, give it back,” Nicole pleads.

 

“Oh no no no honey, if you’re gonna give me shit for being on it earlier I’m going to give you shit miss ‘never goes on her phone,’” the brunette jokes. 

 

Nicole tries grabbing Rosita in a hold to get the upper hand. However Rosita, being the small girl she is, slicked through the redhead’s grip. Nicole finally gives up and heads back to her water to take a good swig.

 

“Hey Haught…,” she hears come from her friend who’s walking back towards her, “is this.. a stan twitter account?” Nicole's eyes suddenly shoot open grabbing her phone quickly from Rositas hands. “Oh my god. IT IS! You have to follow me! I have one for The Fosters!”

 

“No way, that’s not happening. No one knows I have this account and even people on here don’t know my real name, I go by Cole,” the redhead explains.

 

“Cole is awfully close to Nicole, that wasn’t clever,” her friend jokes.

 

“Does anyone know about your stan account?” Nicole asks.

 

“Well… only one.. You know that girl Gabi? She’s a cheerleader? She’s like Waverly's right-hand woman. Next to Chrissy of course,” Rosita begins to explain, “Well once after we… you know…,” she hesitates.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, you hooked up with Gabi?” the redhead questions.

 

“Yes but that’s not the point. The point is we were just relaxing after, my phone buzzed, she grabbed it for me and saw I had a stan account. She didn't know what that was, so I explained it to her. She's the only one who knows, besides you now… She even followed me on her personal. But I don't care if people know,” the short girl finishes.

 

“Well that's the problem,  _ I do _ . What if she goes through your following and sees my account there? What if she sees us interacting? I can’t risk it Rosita I'm sorry. You know how sketchy I think social media is and revealing information about thyself,” she looks at her friend who seems to not be listening anymore. “Anyway, let's go to shortys. I'm hungry.” 

 

Rosita nods and they both pack up their things and load up into the mustang. “Have I ever mentioned how much I love this car,” her best friend starts as they drive down the road to Shorty’s.

 

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Nicole asks, playing along.

 

“Because it is such a  _ you _ car. I bet if you weren’t totally hooked and focused on Earp, you’d get major pussy with this car.”

 

“Who says I haven’t?” Nicole says looking at Rosita wiggling her right eyebrow.

 

“Uh, I’m pretty sure you would tell me. Your  _ best friend _ ,” she exclaims.

 

“I didn’t know there was a rule saying I have to tell my  _ best friend _ about my sex life,” the redhead replies as she puts the car in park. Rosita just notices that they arrived to Shorty’s. 

 

They end the conversation there, entering the Diner only to see the beautiful Earp girl bussing tables. Nicole swallows what feels like a beehive then gives Waverly a small wave and smile, getting a big smile back and a towel wave in return. The two sit at their usual booth.

 

“What can I do for you ladies this afternoon?” a soft voice says from the side of Nicole. Nicole lifts her face from the menu.

 

“Didn’t know you were working, your jeep isn’t outside,” Nicole states and glares over at Rosita who is giving her a strange,  _ go for it _ look.

 

“Oh, yeah, Wynonna borrowed it last night to go to Xavier’s and still hasn’t returned it. Gus dropped me off, but Champ is suppose to pick me up,” the small brunette says looking out the window behind their booth, “My shift ends in ten minutes.”

 

“Oh! Nicole could give you a lift home!” Rosita cheerfully says smiling at Nicole.

 

“I- Yeah.. I can…,” Nicole says giving her friend a  _ what are you doing  _ look. 

 

“But… isn’t your mustang small? Could it fit the three of us?” Waverly askd innocently.

 

“No it’s okay. Melissa’s picking me up anyway, and Nicole’s leaving soon she only came in to get a drink. She’s not hungry,” her best friend claims.

 

“Really?” the pretty girl asks.

 

Nicole swallows nervously, and hungerly, “Yeah, just bring me a sprite and tell me when you’re ready to go,” she says with a nervous laugh.

 

“One sprite coming up! And what about you Rosita?” Waverly asks.

 

Rosita begins to give her order as Nicole zones out,  _ what the fuck did Rosita do? She knows how nervous I get around Waverly, I can barely function around her. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick,  _ Nicole thinks to herself. She is knocked back into reality when a cup of sprite is placed in front of her. 

 

“I’ll be ready in five minutes does that work for you?” the girl asks, placing her hand on Nicole's shoulder, leaving Nicole speechless and responding with only a nod.

 

Nicole and Rosita whisper argue about the situation for a few minutes until Waverly comes back resulting in them both pretending they were having a completely different conversation. 

 

“Ready?” Nicole asks getting out of the booth. Waverly nods. 

 

Waverly walks ahead of Nicole which gave the redhead the opportunity to turn around and mouth  _ I’m going to kill you _ to her best friend.

 

The walk to the car was quiet and awkward, leaving Nicole less excited for the car ride.

 

“I really like your car,” Waverly states as she climbs in.

 

“Really?” Nicole nervously asks as she turns the keys in the ignition.

 

“Yeah, it must be a totally chick mobile. Do you have any CDs?” Waverly says looking around, not acknowledging what she said, “Oh I'm sorry was that rude? I don’t wanna assume, you know…,” she trails off awkwardly.

 

Nicole laughs a little, “Waverly its fine, everyone knows I’m gay. But yeah I guess its a chick mobile, but I'm not one of those people. I’m not the kind who tries to get girls to like them based on their car. That’s a total guy thing to do,” she laughs a little more.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Champ tried that with me when we first started talking,” she says biting her lip.

 

Nicole chooses to ignore the Champ comment, trying her hardest not to say anything rude about the boyfriend of the girl she likes. “There’s CDs in my glove box,” she says answering the brunette’s question from earlier. 

 

“Holy shit, you like Queen?” Waverly asks in awe, looking at Nicole with a dorky smile.

 

Nicole responds with a laugh, “Who doesn’t like Queen, pop it in Earp.” Nicole notices herself getting more comfortable, not so tense. 

 

‘Don’t stop me now’ begins to play and Nicole can’t help but watch the Earp girl rock out to the jazzy song, giving her a little laugh.

 

“Sorry,” Waverly says tucking her hair behind her ear, biting her lip in nervousness.

 

“Don’t be,” the redhead laughs, “It was cute.” Her eyes widen once she realizes what she said, trying not to look at Waverly, trying to play it cool.

 

They pull up to the Earp home, Jeep outside. 

  
  


*_____*

  
  


Waverly enters her house to see Wynonna passed out on the couch and reeking of whiskey.  _ Typical _ the young Earp whispers to herself.

 

She kicks the couch to wake up her sister, “Wake up, you’re helping me pick my outfit for the party,” she commands as she heads up stairs, hearing a groan from Wynonna.

 

“So what’s wrong?” the older Earp says as she trails into Waverly's room.

 

“What do you mean?” she asks, confused.

 

“You never ask me to help pick out clothes for a party, you never want to associate with me at a party in general and now you’re asking me to help? Something must be wrong,” Wynonna states.

 

“Okay first of all, I don't associate with you because you get too crazy, nothing personal,” Waverly claims.

 

“Second of all?” the taller brunette asks, walking closer.

 

“Second of all, it’s… What’s wrong is Champ. He seems to not care about me anymore, all he wants is sex and I want more than that. I want someone to care about me, I want someone to love me.” 

 

“Oh baby girl, you really are just noticing this aren’t you?” her sister responds pulling Waverly on the bed to sit.

 

“What do you mean?” Waverly questions.

 

“I mean, that’s all boys want. Especially Champ fucking Hardy. Honestly no one knew what you saw in that manchild. He’s always treated you like shit and it’s been hard for me to hold back and not kick his ass but I saw how you felt about him and you only see the good in people so I stayed out of it,” Wynonna says. 

 

“So… what should I do?” the youngest Earp questions. 

 

“Do whatever makes you happy baby girl, even if you think others will question you. Fuck what other people say,” her sister states.

 

There’s a bit of a silence between the two Earp sisters as Waverly thinks to herself. Wynonna goes through her closet finding the perfect outfit for the party. 

 

Waverly is knocked out of her thoughts when Wynonna throws a whole outfit at her, “Here try this,” she demands.

 

Waverly tries on the outfit Wynonna picked out for her. A white crop top, a black pencil skirt, black velvet heel boots, and a jean jacket.

 

“Does this look good?” the cheerleader asks her sister.

 

“Damn babygirl, if the whole school wasn’t afraid of your boyfriend they’d be all up on you,” her sister claims.

 

“Wynonna!”

 

“It's the truth baby girl, we should go now if we’re still going to help set up,” Wynonna says.

 

Waverly reminds Wynonna that they have to pick up Chrissy and Wynonna groans. 

They pick up Chrissy and the drive is quiet besides Waverly and Chrissy talking about the fight between Waverly and Champ with Wynonna cutting in at certain moments and listening. As they pull up to Perry’s, Waverly instantly notices Champs car and lets out a slight sigh resulting in Chrissy giving her a small rub on the shoulder.

 

The three girls walk into the kitchen where they hear Champ and Perry.

 

Champ walks up to Waverly and holds her, giving her forehead kisses, “I’m so sorry about yesterday baby, I was just frustrated.”

 

“It’s okay Champ, really,” Waverly lies, giving Chrissy a sad look. 

 

“Anyway, what do you need us to do?” Chrissy asks noticing Wynonna laying on the couch with her feet up watching the T.V. “I’m assuming you’re not going to help.”

 

“You assumed right, I just wanted the ride here,” the eldest Earp replies, “Oh and Waverly, I’m going to Xavier's afterwards so don’t wait up,” she states.

 

Waverly nods in a response even though Wynonna wasn’t looking. They begin to hang streamers and put out chest of ice with Smirnoff Ice and Beers. The party starts in fifteen minutes leaving them time to sit down and prepare for the chaos. 

 

Once their bodies begin to relax people barge in, starting with most of the football team and a few cheerleaders by their sides. Champ and Perry loudly take their boys to the kitchen showing them where all the booze is and having them put kegs in different areas of the house and yard. 

 

Chrissy plops next to Waverly next to the couch, “So, did you convince Haught to come?” she asks.

 

“She said maybe, but even if she doesn’t we’ll have a good time. I know her teammates will come. You know those basketball players,” Waverly responds

 

“Yeah,” her friend replies with a laugh. 

 

Thirty minutes go by and people Waverly didn’t even recognize were at the party, it was getting a little wild. Too wild for her taste. Champ was already shitfaced which she hates, Chrissy is off sucking some guys face, Wynonna is nowhere to be seen- probably off in a bedroom with Xavier. Leaving the youngest Earp all alone. 

 

Suddenly she hears cheering and looks the same direction as everyone else. The basketball team arrived, they were probably the most popular kids in school since their team actually  _ won _ games unlike the other sports. Waverly keeps an eye out for Nicole but no luck. 

 

“Hey Waverly, waiting for someone?” a soft voice asks.

 

Waverly turns around to identify the voice only to see its her good friend Gabi, another cheerleader. 

 

“Hey Gabi, uh not really. Just relaxing, I’m Chrissy’s designated driver so I dont have much to do,” the Earp responds.

 

“That’s fun,” Gabi says with a hint of sarcasm.

 

“You know me, queen of having fun,” Waverly sighs out. 

 

“Hey uh, do you know if that girl Rosita will be showing up?” her friend asks, completely changing the subject. 

 

“If she is she’ll be showing up with Nicole, why?” the Earp says with a bit confusion knowing they have no relation at all. 

 

“Just wondering,” Gabi says as she wanders off into the party.

 

As Waverly is waiting for Nicole it begins to get hot in the house due to all the bodies and heat coming off of them. She takes off her jean jacket and places it on an abandon chair, showing off her crop top and toned abs. After a few minutes she notices Champ giving her an odd, disgusted look after he just did a keg stand, she thinks nothing of it. 

 

Suddenly Melissa, Rosita, Marta, and Nicole enter the party but Waverly only notices Nicole, everyone else was a blur to her, everyone but Nicole. People welcome the basketball star and offer her drinks, she accepts a Smirnoff Ice. 

 

_ Okay Earp, you can do this. Just a friendly conversation. Just friends.  _ Waverly thinks to herself as she develops the courage to approach the tall redhead. 

 

“Hey Nicole,” she greets.

 

The redhead turns around to face the short brunette, “Hey Waves, whats up?” she ask as she sips her Smirnoff.

 

“Waves? Huh, no one calls me that, but I like it,” the brunette says.

 

“Really no one? That’s interesting, it’s a good nickname. Just don’t let anyone else call you it now, it’s our thing from now on,” Nicole says finishing her drink, “Hey I’m gonna get another drink? Want one?” 

 

“Ah, see, I cannot. I’m Chrissy's DD,” Waverly explains.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, you deserve to have fun too. Well, not saying getting drunk is the only fun part but, you get what I mean,” Nicole rushes with a slur.

 

“Are you a lightweight Haught?” the short girl asks with a laugh.

 

“What makes you think that? I’m totally fine,” the redhead lies with a bigger slur.

 

“Sure Haught, whatever you say…,” Waverly says trailing off, popping the cap off the Smirnoff for Nicole and handing it to her. 

 

“Thanks!” Nicole smirks. 

 

Suddenly Waverly feels a strong grip on her upper left arm pulling her away, she turns to see the pulling is caused by a drunk, angry Champ. 

 

“What’s your problem?” Waverly fights as she pulls away from his grip,

 

“What’s my problem? Have you seen yourself Waverly? You look like you belong in a  _ whore _ house! And you’re talking to the biggest lesbian at school! That’s my problem!” he bites.

 

“Okay first of all, this is basically the same as my cheer uniform just without ‘Bluedevils’ on it and you’ve never minded it before. Second of all, me talking to Nicole shouldn’t be an issue, and her sexuality shouldn’t matter to you Champ!” the small brunette fights back.

 

“Put your jacket back on and get in my truck. We’re leaving,” Champ claims.

 

“Is everything okay in here?” Nicole says creeping in.

 

“Fuck off dyke, come on Waves, we’re going,” he says grabbing Waverly and pulling her away towards the front door.

  
  


*_____*

  
  


“Stop! Let me go Champ! I’m not going with you!” Nicole hears Waverly yell. 

 

Suddenly, without thinking, the redhead is chasing the two. Maybe it’s the booze in her system or the fact that she has a huge crush on Waverly and will protect her at all cost, but she’s chasing after Champ to help Waverly.

 

Champ and Waverly are out the door before Nicole catches up, “Champ you have to stop, you don’t own Waverly you can’t make her leave. Plus, you’re drunk and can’t drive and I doubt she’s willing to drive you after the way you’ve been treating her!” the redhead bites.

 

“You know what Haught!” Champ yells throwing Waverly causing her to lose her balance, “I have been patient! I have been nice! But now! You’re just pushing it! Back off, Waverly is my girlfriend, I will tell her what to do! It is my right!”

 

Nicole feels her face start to turn red from anger, and maybe some alcohol too. “You have no right Champ! None! And you have never been nice to me ever since I came out! You’re just a homophobic piece of shit who doesn’t deserve Waverly Earp!” she yells out frustrated.

 

Next thing Nicole knows is a hard pain in her abdomen, where Champ has shoved his knee with force, then pushing her back to give her a good hit across the face, knocking Nicole to the ground. 

 

Some of the other football players cut in and grab Champ pulling him back, yelling at him for hitting a girl and throwing him against the side of his own truck. 

 

“Why is everyone on the dykes side!” he yells as he climbs into his truck in agony and begins to drive off. 

 

“Nicole!” Waverly yells running to the redhead and kneeling down to her, “Oh my god I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, god your face… you’re going to need some ice… Let me take you home come on!” 

 

“Waves, it’s…  It’s okay… It’s not your fault,” Nicole states and notices the brunette swallow a lump, “Plus, you have Chrissy to drive home, I’ll be fine,” she finishes.

 

“Screw Chrissy! She’ll find another ride! My boyfriend just hit you Nicole, let me do this!” the Earp argues. 

 

“Okay, well, you go find Chrissy and tell her that Melissa will give her a ride home, Melissa was my groups DD, I’m positive she’ll help out Chrissy. I gotta go find Rosita and tell her I'm leaving.” Nicole groans in agony trying to get up, resulting in Waverly helping her. “I’ll meet you right here.”

 

Nicole looks everywhere for Rosita.. Or even Marta for that matter, but no luck. She only finds Melissa standing in the corner being her normal introvert self and drinking a beer. “Melissa..” the redhead starts.

 

“Jesus Christ Haught, your face!” Melissa gasps.

 

“Listen, Waverly is taking me home, I had a brawl with Hardy, have you seen Rosita? Or even Marta?” Nicole asks.

 

“Uh, I saw them bother entering Perry’s bedroom with that cheerleader Gabi, but I wouldn’t go in there if I was you,” her teammate exclaims.

 

“Gross. Okay,” the tall teen starts to turn away, “Oh one more thing Melissa! Can you give Chrissy a ride home? Waverly was her original ride but, you know.”

 

Melissa nods in agreement.

 

“Thanks, you’re the best.” Nicole says turning on her heels and heading for the spot she said she’d meet Waverly, grabbing her stomach in pain. 

 

Waverly is waiting in the spot they promised for Nicole, bouncing up and down anxiously, “Ready?” Nicole asks, receiving an arm under her to help her to the car.

 

The car ride is silent, besides Waverly’s nail tapping on the steering wheels and Nicole giving her small directions on where to go. 

 

They pull into the Haughts’ driveway, Waverly putting the Jeep in park and unbuckling her seatbelt. 

 

“What are you doing?” Nicole asks, confused.

 

“Nicole, it’s midnight, you’re drunk and injured. I’m not letting you go in by yourself and maybe face your parents,” the brunette states.

 

“My mom. But okay. Whatever you want,” the redhead replies.

 

“And Nicole…,” Waverly starts, “I’m sorry.”

 

Nicole knew Waverly was sorry, but she wish the Earp girl knew it wasn’t her fault and would stop blaming herself. Nicole and Champ have different history no one understands. Plus; he’s an alcoholic dick. 

 

They trail into the house, passing Nicole's mom who has fallen asleep on the couch. They both slowly climb the stairs towards Nicole's room, resulting in Nicole losing her balance every few steps, but Waverly catches her.

 

They enter the redheads room, Nicole flopping on her bed and groaning in pain and Waverly slowly closing the door. 

 

“So why Champ? Out of everyone?” Nicole asks between painful groans.

 

“No one wants to date an Earp girl, especially with our history. I was just lucky to get Champ,” the brunette replies, walking closer to the bed.

 

“I don’t think lucky is the right choice of words,” the redhead claims.

 

“You wouldn’t understand,” the brunette says as she plops down on the bed facing away from Nicole.

 

“Hey, look at me,” Nicole says grabbing Waverly’s arm, “Make me understand.”

 

“Well, basically…,” the brunette starts, “No one wants a broken girl, and us Earps, are as broken as they get. Our dad was a abusive drunk who believed in fairy tales, our mom left us and our older sister died with our dad, because he was drunk…. That's basically what happened,” the small girl starts to choke up resulting in Nicole leaning in closer, putting her arm around her and pulling her into a side hug for as long as she needs. “Basically, my dad took Willa out to go shooting one night, against her will, and  _ of course _ he was drunk. Like usual. And the next thing Wynonna and I know, there’s police cars at our front door, telling us there's been an accident. We’ve been living with our Aunt and Uncle since,” the brunette finishes.

 

Nicole had no idea, she just thought her parents weren’t in the picture and Wynonna was her only sister. Not much gets to the Haught home about the town folk, since they only moved to Purgatory when she was 8. People only trust those  _ from _ Purgatory. 

 

Nicole looks over to the pretty brunette and notices a tear fall down her face, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

 

“No, it’s okay. It’s good to talk about. But my point is. No one wants to be with a girl like me. All guys avoided me completely until Champ came along. They’re afraid of me, or my history, or my emotions. I don't know what it is. But Champ treated me differently. He didn’t treat me like I was a hurt puppy. He treated me like  a human and got to know me,” Waverly finishes wiping her tears and standing up. “I better go, ice your eye Haught.”

 

“Wait, Waverly. It’s late. I don’t want you driving this late at night, especially when we know there are drunk drivers out and about. Why don’t you stay here tonight?” Nicole suggests.

 

Waverly stands in front of the door for a minute, obviously thinking about it and Nicole is crossing her fingers.

 

“Thank you Nicole, but I really should go. Goodnight. I’ll swing by tomorrow to see how you’re doing, okay?” the youngest Earp says exiting the room and closing the door.

 

Nicole falls onto her back in pain, she checks the group chat before she goes to sleep just to the deadness and the previous conversation about their predictions of the next The 100 episode. Nicole tabs out and goes into Wavey’s conversation.

 

**1:15am @hawtlexa:** _ high school sucks, don’t ask why- take my word for it. _

 

After sending the DM Nicole puts her phone on the charging cable, strips down to nothing but a sports bra and boy shorts, and drifts off into a deep sleep.


	3. First Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly knocks softly on the door, “Nicole?” she asks, peeking into the room, introduced with the sight of the redhead on her back, over the covers, only in a sports bra and boyshorts.

It’s 10am and Waverly is heading to the Haught household in her red jeep blasting ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ by Mariah Carey although it’s the end of September. 

 

She pulls into the driveway, checking her phone to see if she has any DM’s besides the one she got from Cole the previous night.

 

The Earp girl exits her car and heads towards the front door. She knocks a couple of times soon to be greeted by Nicole's mom, Sarah Haught.

 

“May I help you?” Miss Haught asks.

 

“Yeah uh… um… I’m a friend of Nicole's, is she here?” The brunette asks a little uncomfortable.

 

“Oh yes, she’s in her room. She may still be asleep though,” The older redhead says letting the brunette in.

 

Waverly says a thank you and heads up the stairs towards Nicole's room.

 

Waverly knocks softly on the door, “Nicole?” she asks, peeking into the room, introduced with the sight of the redhead on her back, over the covers, only in a sports bra and boyshorts. 

 

Waverly starts to feel a wave of heat throughout her body as her eyes trail down to Nicole's glorious ab muscles. The brunette slowly enters the room and closes the door.

 

“It’s 10 in the morning and this girl still isnt awake,” she says to herself with a slight chuckle. 

 

There’s suddenly a loud beeping coming from Nicole’s phone. Waverly decides to walk over to the redheads nightstand where her phone lays and reaches to mute it when suddenly a hand is thrown on top of it and it starts dragging the phone away causing the Earp to jump a little. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Nicole asks sitting up and rubbing her eyes with her free hand. 

 

Waverly gets closer to Nicole without replying and squinting at the blackeye, “I told you to ice your face!” she yells.

 

“Well,” Nicole begins to respond with a laugh, “you saw me, I was tired and thought it could wait until the morning… by the way, what time is it?”

 

“It’s almost 10:30 in the morning! God Nicole, your eye is going to be messed up,” the brunette says as she sits on the bed and reaches up to Nicole's eye causing her to flinch, “So it hurts?”

 

“Not at all,” the redhead lies, causing Waverly to roll her eyes. 

 

There's a bit of silence between them for a couple of minutes while Waverly stares at Nicole's face with a sympathetic look. 

 

Nicole breaks the silence, “So… have you spoken to chump?”

 

“Champ… and no, not since the whole thing,” the youngest Earp replies, “I don’t know what I would say or even when to speak to him. He’s never done anything like this, how long does one usually wait to speak to their boyfriend after an incident like this?”

 

“So even after all of this he’s still going to be your boyfriend? He gave me a black eye and called me a dyke Waverly, doesn't that bother you?” Nicole asked calmly.

 

“We talked about this last night, I told you, he’s the only one who accepted me and gave me a chance.”

 

“Waverly can I ask you something?”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly says softly looking at Nicole.

 

“Do you actually care or is this some game? Because besides little passes in the halls and subtle waves we’ve never been friends,” the redhead states. 

 

The brunette looks away for a minute and then looks back at Nicole placing her hand on the redheads knee, “Nicole, I care about you and always have,” she says looking into Nicole's eyes, the moment gets soft, “as friends of course. I was just too afraid.”

 

“Well, we don’t even have each other numbers, maybe exchanging them can reduce that fear?” Nicole exclaims.

 

They exchange phones and type each others numbers in, the room is quiet for a minute.

 

“Well Haught, I should really get going. I have a work in about an hour.”

 

“Okay well, text me if you ever need me okay Earp?” Nicole says softly.

 

As Waverly is about to exit the room Nicole's younger sister, also a junior like Waverly, barges in.

 

“Hey sis I was wonde-” Jaime stops as she sees Waverly in the room, “Oh hey Waverly, didn’t know you were here” Jaime looks over to her sister who is giving her the death stare.

 

“Hey Jaime, I was just making my way out actually,” the Earp claims.

 

“Wait! Before you go, did you finish the worksheet Mr. Holliday gave us? I’m having trouble with a problem,” Jaime asks.

 

“Yeah I did, I’ll text you after my shift to help you,” Waverly says exiting the room, “Cya on Monday Haught.”

 

“Cya!” both Jaime and Nicole say looking at eachother, hearing a laugh from Waverly down the stairs. 

 

*______*

 

“So I didn’t want to do this infront of cheery there but, Nicole Marie Haught, what the  _ fuck  _ happened to your face?” Jaime gestures to her sisters face.

 

“It’s complicated,” Nicole states.

 

“I don’t care, explain or I’m getting mom,” the youngest redhead threats. 

 

“Fine! Jesus god you’re such a snitch. Basically what happened is at this party last night-”

 

“Wait, there was a party and I wasn't invited!” Jaime jokingly says offended.

 

“Not the point! Basically, I was kinda tipsy and was talking to Waverly and suddenly Champ grabs her and pulls her away and I was going to leave them alone but then I heard him yelling so I intervened. He dragged Waverly outside to leave with her- she didn't want to go. I stopped him, he punched me and then drove off. Waverly drove me home since I was intoxicated and here we are,” the older redhead explains.

 

“So does that mean your mustang isn’t here?”

 

“Jaime!”

 

“Sorry… well, why did you get involved? You know Champ doesn’t like you anymore and you know he’s tougher,” the youngest Haught says. 

 

“I could take him if I’m not intoxicated, and I don’t know why I got involved, I just- it felt right. I couldn’t let him take Waverly.”

 

“Sounds like your gay for her to me Nicole,” Jaime jokes.

 

“Shut up,” Nicole says throwing a pillow at her sister laughing. 

 

“Okay, but forreal. What’s up with you and Earp? You’ve never been close and now she’s in your bedroom at 10 in the morning?” Jaime questions.

 

“There’s nothing up, she was just worried about me because her boyfriend beat me. That’s it,” Nicole claims.

 

“Well why would you even intervene? You're the type of girl to stay out of things unless the person means a lot to you…” Something suddenly clicks for Jaime, “Oh. My. God. Nicole! You have a crush on Earp don’t you? Oh my god this is rich!” she laughs.

 

“You tell anyone I’ll hurt you.”

 

“Then i'll just have Champ beat you again..” there’s a moment of silence, “sorry too soon.”

 

“It’s fine,” Nicole reassures. 

 

“Anyway,” the youngest redhead begins, “since your drunk ass left your mustang at the party, if I go get it can I borrow it for the day?”

 

“Knock yourself out kid,” Nicole says tossing the keys. 

  
  


**_Time jump to the second last saturday of october, the afternoon before Nicole’s first game_ **

  
  


It’s 4pm on a Saturday, the afternoon before Nicole’s first game of the season. Nicole is walking around her downstairs glued to her phone texting Waverly whom is asking about the game.

 

**4:04 pm Waverly:** _ whats ur calltime haught? _

 

**4:05 pm Nicole:** _ 5:45. what about you and the other cheerleaders _

 

**4:07 pm Waverly:** _ i believe 6:15 _

 

**4:10 pm Nicole:** _ aw, well ill see u then ok? _

 

Just as the redhead sent the text she bumps into her sister.

 

“Watch where you’re going sis,” Jaime teases, “or are you texting Earp again?” she asks with a laugh.

 

“Shut up dork,” Nicole response waving her sister off.

 

“Goodluck in your game tonight,” the younger Haught says sincerely.

 

“Are you not going?” the older redhead ask looking up from her phone.

 

“I- uh- I have some studying to do for US History,” Nicole can see the lie on Jaimes face but lets it slide.

 

“Okay, well, see you tonight? At the party?” 

 

“Of course,” her sister replies opening the front door and leaving.

 

As her sister leaves Nicole slumps onto her living room couch and opens her stan twitter to see a message from Wavey.

 

**4:21pm @unicorniexa:** _Hey!! happy one month friendaversary!_

 

**4:22pm @hawtlexa:** _ haha hey happy friendaversary. too bad the group chat died tho.  _

 

**4:24pm @unicorniexa:** _ it’s fine I’m just glad we got a friendship out of it  _

 

**4:37pm @hawtlexa:** _ im busy today so i may not reply much  i have an important event and im really nervous for it _

 

**4:40pm @unicorniexa:** _ I will be thinking of you! good luck! _

 

Nicole's conversation with Wavey is cut short by a call from Rosita. 

 

“Whats up?” Nicole says into the phone.

 

“The team's meeting at Shorty’s right now before we have to be at the gym, you in?” her best friend asks.

 

“Yeah, I’ll head over right now,” the redhead states.

 

-

 

Nicole pulls into the parking lot of the diner seeing all her teammates in their usual booth and extra chairs to fit the whole team. 

 

As Nicole enters the diner her team hollers at her being anxious causing everyone else in the diner to give them dirty looks and Nicole giving the rest of the diner an apologetic look. 

 

“So, you guys ready for the game?” the redhead asks stealing a fry off Melissa’s plate. 

 

Nicole and the team get into a discussing about the game and the after party.

 

-

 

“What are we going to do?” Nicole starts the hype up her team.

 

“Win!” her team responds.

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

“Win!!”

 

“Who are we?”

 

“Blue Devil!”

 

“Now let’s get out there and kick some Hornet ass!” Nicole yells as her and her team barge out of the locker room onto the court. 

 

As the team does some free throws before the game the cheerleaders exit the locker room and cross the court, as Nicole makes a shot the young Earp gives her a hug from behind.

 

“Goodluck,” she says still holding onto the redhead.

 

“Thanks, you too. Don’t hurt yourself doing flips or whatever,” the redhead jokes.

 

“I’ll try not to!” Waverly says with a laugh as she walks towards the other cheerleaders. 

  
  


*_____*

  
  


Waverly and her team are doing a small cheer routine on the sidelines. The brunette doesn’t take her eyes off the tall, basketball playing redhead. 

 

Suddenly Nicole makes a three pointer and the brunette goes wild for her, cheering her  _ friend  _ on as Chrissy gives her a strong  _ calm down  _ look. 

 

Next thing Waverly knows is that it’s halftime and the Blue Devils are eleven points behind and the brunette notices how stressed Nicole looks while taking a swig of water. 

 

It’s time for the brunettes halftime performance with her team, throughout her whole performance Waverly is watching Nicole.

 

The second half begins and soon enough one of Nicole’s teammates steals the ball from the opposing team and passes it to the redhead giving her the chance to take a 3-Pointer. The crowd goes wild. They’re only four points behind now.

 

It's the fourth quarter now, two points have been made by Marta due to free throws during the third quarter. The tension is high, the Blue Devils are one point behind but the Hornets are playing tough.

 

Waverly sits at the edge of her seat with anticipation. There’s twenty-four seconds left of the game and the other team currently has the ball.

 

Waverly is watching the clock, suddenly she hears the crowd screaming- especially Nicole's mom. The brunette turns her sight to the court and sees Nicole knocked down on the ground.

 

“Haught!” Waverly yells as she gets up and starts running towards Nicole but is stopped by Chrissy pulling her away.

 

“We’re not allowed on the court at this time dumbass!” her friend yells.

 

Nicole is helped up by her coach and nods saying she's okay and gives Waverly a sympathetic look.  

 

Due to the harsh play Nicole is given the chance to make two free throws, the redhead and her team get in position and the redhead is standing at the end reading to shoot her shots.

 

Bouncing her first ball a few times Nicole takes her first shot resulting in a swoosh. Everyone, especially Waverly, goes crazy. The Blue Devils are now tied with the Hornets. If Nicole makes this shot, they will be ahead with only five seconds left in the game. 

 

As Waverly watched the tall redhead bounce her second ball a few times time seemed to slow down. It was like slow motion as Nicole was preparing to make her last, game-changing shot. 

 

Nicole shoots her shot and the ball hits the backboard and circles the rim on the hoop two times, finally falling into the hoop. Everyone in the bleachers rushes to Nicole picking her up and chanting “Haught!”

 

Although it was their first game and losing wouldn’t have been a big deal, it was still a big deal to the school. 

 

Waverly wanted to go up to Nicole and wish her congratulations but there was too much chaos and she didn’t want to get in the way. Instead she just waved to the redhead with a smile, getting a smile back. 

 

Everyone is in the locker room now besides the small Earp girl, it’s been a long day and she needs to get ready for the party. 

 

She opens up her stan twitter and sees a hashtag “queersoftwitter” going around

 

Waverly thinks to herself, ‘no one knows about this account, no one will find it. What do I have to lose? I may as well join the hashtag.’

 

She post four cute selfies with a unicorn emoji and the caption, “Also I think I’m Bi, call you later?” 

 

She closes her phone and heads to her jeep. 

  
  


*_____*

  
  


Nicole is finally in her street clothes, with just a last few of her teammates leaving and telling her good job, its just her, Melissa, Rosita, and Marta left in the locker room.

 

“So, we’re going to go grab some things for the party and we’ll meet you two there?” Melissa asks gesturing to her and Marta.  

 

“Yeah, we’ll head over soon,” Rosita replies.

 

The two ladies head out saying their goodbyes.

 

Nicole whips out her phone before she slides her red converse on and decides to scroll through twitter. 

 

“Holy shit,” the redhead mutters.

 

“What is it Haught?” her best friend asks taking Nicole's phone, only to see that an account called ‘Wavey’ posted in the lgbt tag revealing they’re Waverly Earp, the two girls look at eachother. 


	4. This Isnt Easy For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Haught sisters are home and sitting on their couch, Nicole wrapped a blanket around Jaime and Jaime leaned into Nicole's side. The older sister embraces her sister in a hug, just holding her.
> 
> “Are you okay?” Nicole ask, not looking at her sister.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-” Nicole starts panicking. Rosita grabs her friend and starts to shake her.

 

“Calm the fuck down Haught!” 

 

Nicole stops chanting only to begin heavy breathing and looking her friend in the eyes in panic.

 

“It’s going to be okay! She’s bisexual, so what? Isn’t that good news?” Rosita asks.

 

“No.. no no no no! You don’t understand! She doesn’t know its me she talks to everyday! She just thinks I'm some random stranger! God!” Nicole yells, “You know how I feel about my privacy and now I have  _ this?  _ What do I do Rosita?”

 

“Why can’t you just tell her it's you?” her friend questions.

 

“Are you stupid? She obviously doesn’t want anyone personally to know! If so she’d out herself. I have to keep it to myself,” the redhead explains.

 

“That’s going to bite you in the ass later Haught.”

 

“Probably. Come on, let’s forget all this and go to your house to set up.” 

 

They both grab their things, close their lockers and head out the locker room towards the exit of the gym to Nicoles car. 

 

They get into the car and the redhead starts up immediately not giving her friend the chance to fully get in or close the door she’s already heading towards the road.

 

Nicole pulls into Rositas driveway putting the car in park and getting out of the car. She grabs her bag from the back and heads towards the front door with her friend. 

 

Rosita unlocks the front door to her house and swings the door open, there’s already a few things set. There’s tablecloths out, speakers set up and empty bowls around the house for chips.

 

About twenty minutes pass by of Nicole and Rosita aimlessly setting up the small things until the rest of her friends arrive to help set up, Melissa and Marta are the first ones in with a few more teammates following behind. Jaime entering last.

 

“Hey little sis,” Nicole says as she wraps her arm around Jaime, “think you’re strong enough to move a few kegs?”

 

Now they can start the heavy work.

 

“Marta, come here,” the redhead directs, “help little jaime here move the kegs from the bedroom. One to the backyard and the other to the living room.”

 

“Oh, and have Melissa help with the ice buckets we put the kegs in.”

 

Nicole begins walking back to the kitchen to where Rosita was when she felt her phone buzz. 

 

**10:42pm Waverly:** _ Hey! outside, should I just come in? _

 

**10:42pm Nicole:** _yeah the door is open_

 

**10:43pm Waverly:** _Cool!_

 

After sending her text Nicole shoves her phone back into her pack and grabs a cooler to move next to the front door to fill with ice and beer. 

 

Waverly walks in and bumps into Nicole while Nicole is pouring the ice in.

 

“Oh sorry Haught!” the Earp sympathizes.

 

“It’s okay Earp, here,” she says grabbing the smaller girls hand and leading her to the kitchen, “Take all these chips and place them in bowls throughout the house. Think you can handle that?” Nicole teases.

 

“Don’t underestimate  _ me _ Haught,” the brunette says grabbing three bags and heads to the living room.

 

Nicole smirks and heads back to her cooler.

 

She fills the cooler as much as she can with IPA, Mikes Hard Lemonade, and some off brand shit. 

 

“Where’s the hard liquor?” Melissa yells from the kitchen catching both Nicole and Rositas attention.

 

“It’s in the cabinet under the sink!” Rosita yells across the house.

 

Nicole walks into the kitchen to see the progress. She sees Melissa setting out the hard liquors in a neat order with red solo cups stacks on one side and reusable shot glasses on the other side.

 

The redhead hears a binging from behind her causing her to turn around and see Waverly fishing in her pockets for her phone, looking at a message.

 

The Earp girl’s face drops. 

 

“Is everything okay Waves?” Nicole asks.

 

“Uh, yeah, I think. Listen. I have to go, I’m so sorry I was really looking forward to spending time with you but I have an emergency with Wynonna, forgive me?” the brunette explains.

 

“There’s nothing to forgive, now go and be there for your sister.”

 

“Thanks Haught,” the smaller girl leans up and gives the taller girl a peck on the cheek, “you’re the best.” 

 

Nicole blushes and turns away towards her friends, who were all watching the exchange, Nicole waves them away.

 

“What are y’all looking at? Get ready, party starts in a few minutes.”

 

Just as the redhead says that, a party goer enters the house.

  
  
  


*_____*

  
  


Waverly was thankful she was neighbors with Rosita, she was able to jog to her house and hop into her car. She had to follow Wynonna's instructions. Waverly looks back at her phone to see if she read it correctly.

  
  


**10:56 Wyn:** _hey sis dont ask questions just do me a favor and go to the gas station and pick up a first response kit_

 

**10:56 Waverly:** _Wynonna… Isn’t that a pregnancy test?_  
  


**10:57 Wyn:** _what did i say about asking questions. now hurry up the gas station will be closed soon._

 

Once Waverly rereads the messages she feels a pit in her stomach. She starts her car and heads towards the closest gas station, which is only five minutes away.

 

Waverly pulls into a parking spot and sees the worker about to lock the door to the station. 

 

“Wait! No! Please!” She yells running towards the door trying to open it.

 

“Ma’am, we’re closed. Please come back tomorrow.” the worker states.

 

“Please… I only have to buy one thing and it’s an emergency.” the Earp begs.

 

She sees the worker sigh as he grabs his keys and unlocks the door, she pushes through. 

 

“Thank you, it won’t take long, I promise.” she states.

 

Waverly runs to the back of the station looking for the test, not knowing where they are, she frantically looks. 

 

“God damnit! God damnit! Where is it?” she says to herself.

 

“What are you looking for miss?” the worker asks.

 

“Uh… um…” 

 

“Listen, I’m going to see it anyway when I scan it, let’s make this fast by you letting me help you,” he states.

 

“A pregnancy test,” Waverly mutters.

 

The worker shoots up an eyebrow and turns on his heels and heads to the other side of the store, Waverly following behind. He stops and reaches up plucking the test off the wall and handing it to the girl and heading behind his counter logging into his register.

 

“Ready?” he asks.

 

“Can I just mention that this isn’t for me?” she says.

 

“Even if it was, it isn’t my place to judge,” he says with a smile.

 

Waverly smiles back and and hands the test to the worker, “Thanks..” she searches for a name tag, “J-Justin.”

 

“No problem, Waverly,” he says.

 

“How do you know my name?” she questions as she gets handed back the test and her debit card.

 

“How would I not know the prettiest girl at Purgatory High,” he says, resulting in Waverly blushing.

 

“I’ll see you around Justin,” she says exiting the station.

 

“Probably not!” he yells after her, making her laugh.

 

She hops in her jeep throwing the test into the passenger seat and driving off back towards her house.

 

As she pulls into her street she sees cars everywhere, even in front of her house.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she sighs as she sees someone parked in front of her driveway.

“God damn party.”

 

She sees a little opening where the curb is, “Thank god I have a jeep,” she says as she inches her way between two car and drives up the curb onto her lawn.

 

She jumps out of her car, grabs the test and runs towards her front door, trying to grab the correct key. The front door swings open.

 

“I never lock the door dumbass,” the oldest Earp states, “come on.” She grabs Waverly and pulls her up the stairs towards the bathroom.

 

Wynonna grabs the test out of Waverly’s hands, opens the bathroom door and closes it on Waverly.

 

“Wynonna!” she yells through the door, not getting a response back.

 

Waverly slides down the door, back to it.

 

“No matter what happens, I’m here for you Wyn,” she sighs through the door.

 

Still getting no response, Waverly starts to get worried.

 

“Wynonna? Is everything okay?” she asks.

 

“Wynonna?!”

 

Waverly then hears a faint sob through the door, she stands up and busts the door open. She sees her elder sister sitting next to the toilet crying.

 

Waverly leans down to her sister and holds her, “It’s going to be okay, we’ll get through this. I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere, we can raise it together,” she says into her sisters hair when she suddenly hears a chuckle.

 

“Why are you laughing?” she asks, “Wynonna?”

 

“It’s negative,” her sister says with a sniffled up laugh. 

 

“Oh my god Wynonna,” she says hitting her sister, “you scared me!”

 

“I scared myself babygirl.”

 

“Then why were you crying?” Waverly asks.

 

“Because I’m happy and shocked,” she says letting out a happy cry.

 

Waverly pulls her sister into a hug, grabbing the test and throwing it away.

 

They sit on the bathroom floor for a few minutes, embracing each other in their longing hug.

 

“Okay,” Wynonna starts as she pulls away and wipes her tears, “you can go back to your party.”

 

“No, I’m going to stay with you, I miss spending time with you,” the youngest Earp says earning a smile from her sister.

 

“Well in that case, let’s grab some Whiskey and head up to our spot on the roof,” Wynonna says standing up and heading towards the kitchen to grab whiskey.

 

They both get on the roof and look up into the stars, taking swigs of their drink. 

 

A few minutes pass by as they trade small conversation and continue to drink.

 

“Where are Gus and Curtis tonight?” Wynonna asks.

 

“Uh, they’re having a date night, so they probably won’t be back until late. You know them.” Waverly responds. 

 

There’s a quick pause.

 

“Hey Wynonna…” Waverly starts.

 

“Yeah babygirl?” her sister says looking at her.

 

“Can I tell you something?” the youngest Earp starts.

 

“Anything.”

 

“I’m… uh… well…” Waverly starts.

 

“Spit it out girl.” Wynonna teases.

 

“I’m bisexual?” She looks at her sister. 

  
  
  


*_____*

  
  
  


The party has been going on for a while now, Nicole is buzzed and Rosita is wasted. Melissa is in the corner once again with a drink and reading a book as the introvert she is, and Marta is flirting with random girls.

 

Nicole is keeping her eye on everyone and everything, making sure no one gets in a fight and no one breaks anything. 

 

As she looks around the living room she sees Jaime sitting on the couch and Champ next to her.  _ Champ fucking Hardy  _ she thinks to herself.

 

“What the fuck is he doing here?” she says to herself walking towards the couch. 

 

She leans next to Champ on the couch, “What are you doing here Chump? You weren’t invited.” 

 

“I came her to see my  _ girlfriend,”  _ he says, the world girlfriend stinging Nicole.

 

“Well, she’s not here, surprised she didn't tell you. Now leave,” Nicole demands.

 

“Come on Haught, let me stay. I won’t cause trouble,” the football player playfully begs.

 

Nicole huffs out her nose and turns on her heels to walk away from the douchebag. 

 

Nicole makes a drink, cranberry juice and vodka, and heads back out and walks towards Melissa.

 

“Hey Melissa, see you’re being the introvert you are,” the redhead teases.

 

“Yeah, you know me,” her friend responds, “Hey I saw you talking to Champ, is everything okay?”

 

“You know, I hate the dude but I really don’t want to cause trouble because this is  _ our  _ party for  _ our  _ first win, and I’m not going to let douchey over there ruin it,” Nicole states as she turns around to look at the football player only to see he’s forcing himself into a kiss with her sister.

 

Nicole shoves her drink into Melissa's hand and runs over to them, Nicole instantly pulls Champ back and decks him across the face, causing him to fall and hit his head on the coffee table. Head starts gushing with blood. 

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ you dyke?” 

 

“Stay the fuck away from my sister!” she yells grabbing Jaime, leading her off the couch.

 

“God, my fucking head! Just wait until Waverly hears about this!” he yells back at Nicole placing a cold beer on his head.

 

“Get out! Get out Champ! Before I hurt you even more,” Nicole threatens.

 

Everyone is watching the two yell it out, the boys are reading to grab Champ incase he begins to do something he’ll regret and Rosita and Marta are grabbing Jaime from Nicole to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

 

“God, you turning into a lesbian really made you an asshole Haught,” he says heading out the door with one of his friends. 

 

Nicole turns around angry and sees all her friends, and Jaime, looking at her. 

 

Nicole grabs Jaime, “Come on sis, we’re going home.” 

 

“Nicole, we don’t have to, just stay here and have fun with your friends, I’ll just go.,” her sister says.

 

“Fuck that Jaime, come on. You’re driving you didn't drink. Come on,” she says handing Jaime her jacket, “I’m sorry Rosie.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Haught, get home safe,” her friend says.

 

The two Haught sisters head to the car.

  
  
  


*_____*

  
  
  


“So you’re okay with it?” Waverly asks.

 

“Of course I am you doofus!” her sister shoots back pulling her sister in a hug.

 

“Your long silence says otherwise.”

 

“I didn’t want to say anything stupid or wrong, this wasn’t and isn’t easy for you is it babygirl?” Wynonna asks.

 

Waverly shakes her head in response.

 

“Exactly, I didn’t want to fuck it up and make you feel bad, but trust me babygirl. I love you and no matter what, I’ll be here for you,” her sister says, “Does Gus know?”

 

“Hell no, only Chrissy and you,” the smallest brunette says.

 

“Kinda offended you told Chrissy before me,” Wynonna teases.

 

“Oh shut up,” Waverly says leaning into her sister and taking a swig. 

 

“Well,” Wynonna starts, “what about Champ?”

 

“What about Champ?” the cheerleader says looking away from her sister.

 

“Well, as I recall from our last sister moment, you don't really feel the same anymore? At least that's what I picked up”

 

Waverly lets out a big sigh, “I don’t know Wynonna. He’s really all I have.”

 

“Shut up,” the eldest Earp says hitting her sister, “You have me, and I’m sure you have others you just haven’t opened your eyes.”

 

The youngest Earp looked up and smiled at her sister.

 

“So, what about girls?” her sister asks.

 

“Okay… That’s enough for tonight,” Waverly laughs as she stands up, “Come on let’s go inside before we get hurt.”

 

“You know who I think you should get with,” Wynonna says tumbling through the window, “that Haught chick, you know, the only lesbian in school.”

 

Waverly chokes, “No Wynonna, she’s my friend.”

 

“Mhm, okay sis.”

 

Waverly lets out a laugh as she lays on her bed, Wynonna joining her.

 

“I miss spending time with you,” Waverly lets out.

 

“Me too babygirl. Me too.”

 

They lay there for a few minutes in silence when suddenly Waverly's phone goes off. It’s a text. from Champ.

 

**12:57am Champ:** **_*picture attached*_** _look what your dyke friend did to me_

 

“What the  _ fuck”  _ Waverly lets out as she looks at the photo.

 

“What is it?” Wynonna sits up.

 

Waverly shows Wynonna the picture, “Holy shit, who fucked up Chump?”

 

“Champ Wynonna. Champ,” Waverly lets out.

 

“Yeah whatever,” her sister replies grabbing the phone and looking closer.

 

“Nicole. Haught. She apparently did it.”

 

“Damn. What a woman. I like her,” Wynonna states.

 

“Wynonna! My boyfriend has to get stitches because of her!” the youngest Earp yells.

 

“Okay calm down, you know Nicole, there must be a reason for it? Would she do this out of the blue?” the eldest Earp asks.

 

“I don’t know Wynonna, but he’s my boyfriend I have to be on his side-” Waverly starts as her phone bings again and she grabs it from Wynonna.

 

**1:01am Champ:** _babe can u come see me at the hospital ill tell u what she did to me and i dont want to be alone_

 

Waverly lets out a heavy sigh when she reads the text.

 

“I’ve got to go,” she says to her sister. 

 

“Waverly, you’ve been drinking you can’t go,” Wynonna claims.

 

“I’ll walk if I have to,” the youngest Earp says getting up and grabbing her jacket.

 

“Oh my god,” Wynonna lets out plopping on the bed, “Just call me when you get there.” 

  
  
  


*_____*

  
  
  


The two Haught sisters are home and sitting on their couch, Nicole wrapped a blanket around Jaime and Jaime leaned into Nicole's side. The older sister embraces her sister in a hug, just holding her.

 

“Are you okay?” Nicole ask, not looking at her sister.

 

“Yeah… I just… I was scared, what would he have done if you didn’t do anything? There were at least fifteen other people in the room and you were the only one to do anything,” Jaime lets out.

 

“Don’t think about that, okay? Do you hear me? I’ve got you, I’ll always have you,” the older redhead lets out, not noticing she’s holding her sister tighter than before.

 

“What are you going to do Nic?” I mean, the next time you see Champ?” the younger girl lets out.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

 

“Okay. I want you to leave him alone. At least about this, okay?” Jaime asks.

 

“What about Waverly? Can I tell her? It is her boyfriend, trying to get with you,” Nicole says looking at her sister.

 

“Yeah Nic, that’s it though, leave Champ alone, I don’t want to start drama okay?”

 

“Okay Jaime,” Nicole lets out. 

 

“Here. Let’s watch The Fosters. I recorded a few episodes,” the older redhead says grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

 

As the two watch Jaimes favorite show, Nicole pulls out her phone and goes on her stan twitter. 

 

_ “I don’t know how people do the things they do” _ she tweets. 

 

After a few minutes of tweeting, she got a DM from Wavey, or Waverly now. 

 

She shared Nicole tweet with her and replied with,  _ “You can say that again.” _

 

Nicole looked at the DM and replied with a little  _ “haha yeah” _ not wanting to continue with a conversation.

 

She puts her phone down and looks at her little sister who seems to be drifting off in her lap, Nicole gives a little smile and runs her hands through her sisters hair. 

 

After a the rest of the episode of The Fosters, Nicole turns off the television and slowly moves her sister off her lap, stands up and picks up her sleeping sister bridal style and carries Jaime to her room. 

 

She places Jaime down on her bed and pulls her comforter over her, she kisses her sister on the forehead and exits the room, slowly closing the door as it creeks.

 

Nicole gets in her room, sliding her pants off exposing her boy shorts and ripping her shirt off, exposing a sports bra. She lays on her back in her bed and closes her eyes, trying to drift off when suddenly her phones goes off. 

 

**2:05am Waverly:** _What the fuck Nicole? I’m at the hospital with Champ and he had to get stitches! Why would you just hurt him?_

 

Nicole looks at the message letting out a groan of frustration.

 

She didn’t want to get into this with Waverly right now, she was exhausted and sore from the party. She locked her phone and threw it to the end of the bed so it’s out of reach.

 

_ Whatever Champ told Waverly wasn’t true, if he told the truth her text would be completely different. _ Nicole thinks to herself.

The two Haught sisters are home and sitting on their couch, Nicole wrapped a blanket around Jaime and Jaime leaned into Nicole's side. The older sister embraces her sister in a hug, just holding her.

 

“Are you okay?” Nicole ask, not looking at her sister.

 


	5. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole knocks on the door. Carrying a bag of whiskey in her right hand, and her car keys in left. She stuffs the keys into her pocket as the door swings open.

It’s the monday after the party, fourth period. Nicole is sitting in her desk fiddling her pencil around between her fingers due to boredom, she lets out a long huff and turns to look at the clock when Wynonna Earp catches her attention. The oldest Earp is looking up and down Nicole's whole body, making her uncomfortable. 

 

The redhead gave a small smile to the brunette, Wynonna then turned away to look at a paper on her desk and began writing, leaving the basketball player curious. 

 

The brunette then folds the piece of paper and hands it to the student in between Nicole and her gesturing to give it to the redhead. 

 

The boy between them hands it to Nicole, the redhead grabs the piece of paper and looks up to the teacher to make sure he didn’t see anything. 

 

Nicole opens the note.

 

_ “hey haughtie _

 

_ you really did that to chump? It was beautiful _

 

_ goodjob _

 

_ never thought i would have something in common with a goodie two shoes _

 

_ wynonna” _

 

Nicole lets out a somewhat loud laugh at the note, catching her teachers attention.

 

“Nicole, is there something funny about my lecture?” Miss Clootie asks.

 

“No,” the redhead clears her throat and gives Wynonna the side eye, “no ma’am.”

 

Miss Clootie gave Nicole the stink eye then proceeded with her lecture until the bell rang.

 

The redhead was gathering her stuff and shoving into her bag when someone suddenly slammed their own bag on her table, she looks up and sees Wynonna. 

 

“Earp.”

 

“Haught.”

 

“Almost got me in trouble there,” Nicole jokes. 

 

“What do you mean almost? Did you see the look Clootie gave you?” the Earp laughs.

 

The redhead joins in with the laughter as she slings her backpack over her shoulder and heads towards the class door to leave, joined by the older brunette.

 

“So red, why did you give Chump that shiner?” the Earp asks.

 

“I can’t really… talk about it,” Nicole starts, “Also… aren’t you suppose to support and like who your sister dates?”

 

“I’m suppose to, doesn’t mean I do. He’s a piece of shit and Waverly barely even likes him anymore.” 

 

Nicole raises her eyebrow, “Is that so?” 

 

“Why? Are you interested red?” Wynonna nudges the redhead, Nicole blushes.

 

Nicole clears her throat, “No, not at all.”

 

“Whatever, I gotta go meet up with Xavier, I’ll text you,”  the Earp says walking away.

 

“You don’t have my number!” the redhead yells.

 

“Waverly does,” is yelled back.

 

Nicole laughs and begins to walk towards her locker to put her bookbag in and to meet up with Rosita.

 

Nicole begins putting in the combination to open her locker as she hears a little smack on the locker next to her, she looks and sees a  _ very _ pretty and  _ very _ angry Waverly Earp.

 

“Hi there,” the redhead says opening her locker and taking her bag off her back.

 

“Really Nicole?” the young Earp begins, “First you send my boyfriend to the hospital to get stitches, which got him in trouble because of underage drinking-”

 

“Oh yeah, how is Chump by the way?” Nicole cuts her off closing her locker and leaning on it.

 

“Champ! Let me finish!” Waverly huffs, “Second, you don’t bother texting me explaining  _ why _ you did what you did.”

 

“Is that it?” Nicole asks.

 

“Well, yeah.” 

 

“Okay then,” the redhead begins to walk past the Earp.

 

“Nicole?” the brunette says grabbing the taller girl.

 

“Listen Waverly, I’m sure Champ told you a story about what happened, the wrong story, but a story. I would tell you what happened but either way you’re going to take his side,” Nicole finishes.

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“Because even after he called me a ‘dyke’ and hit the crap out of me. You stayed with him.”

 

Nicole could see the red in Waverly's face as she looks down. 

 

“Listen. I don’t blame you. ‘He’s all you have,’” Nicole says quoting Waverly.

 

Waverly is speechless. Nicole sees that and kinda feels bad for going off, but she takes Waverly’s silence as a invitation to walk away, which she does.

 

Nicole feels Waverly’s eyes on her as she towards best friend who was waiting for her at the end of the lockers.

 

“You hear all of that?” she asks Rosita.

 

“Yep.” 

 

“I kinda feel bad,” the redhead starts.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” her best friend questions.

 

“Nope.”

  
  
  


*_____*

  
  
  


Waverly was a mixture of angry and sad throughout the rest of the day, especially practice.

 

Knowing Nicole Haught was practicing in the gym with her team next to hers who was outside, drove her crazy for some reason.

 

Waverly pulls into her driveway and jumps out of her red jeep slamming the door, seeing Wynonna smoking a joint on the porch.

 

“Whoa babygirl, is everything okay?” Wynonna asks trying to hand Waverly the joint.

 

“No, and no thanks,” the youngest Earp replies as she pushes the front door of the house open. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nicole.” 

 

Wynonna lets out a laugh, “Oh yeah, her.”

 

“It’s not funny Wyn! She really hurt Champ and won’t even tell me what happened!” Waverly says throwing her bag on the couch and slumps onto the couch with it.

 

Wynonna flicks her joint out the door and closes it.

 

“Have you asked her for her side?”

 

“Of course I have! But she says I wont do anything anyhow since I’m with Champ!” the youngest Earp says with anger.

 

“Is she wrong though babygirl?” the oldest Earp says sitting next to her sister on the couch.

 

Waverly lets out a sigh, “I don’t know Wynonna, I don’t know anything anymore.”

 

“Do you want to be left alone?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Okay,” Wynonna starts, “Just one thing… I know there’s a problem between you two right now… but can I get Haughts number?”

 

Waverly lets out a groans and throws her phone at Wynonna, “Passcode is my birthday, just look for her contact.”

 

“Um.”

 

“Do you not know my birthday Wynonna!” Waverly lets out with a somewhat sad chuckle.

 

Waverly takes the phone and types it in, “Here. Return it.”

 

-

 

It’s Sunday, October 30th, the day before halloween. 

 

It’s been a little over a week since Nicole hurt Champ, Waverly can’t help but feel guilty.

 

Waverly suddenly gets a text.

 

**1:27pm Champ:** _ hey baby. im bored can i come over _

 

The Earp girl sighs at the message, not expecting to have anyone over today. Waverly likes to plan ahead, she hates last minute things.

 

**1:28pm Waverly:** _Sure baby, just tell me when you’re here. Wynonna is expecting people._

 

**1:30pm Champ:** _ like she doesnt want to see me she loves me _

 

Waverly pockets her phone, ignoring the last text knowing Wynonna  _ doesn't _ love Champ, the exact opposite actually. 

 

The brunette lays on her bed with a little sigh, not realizing how tired she is until she begins to drift off. 

 

What feels like five minutes to the Earp girl passes, she wakes up to her door slamming. She opens her eyes and sees her boyfriend standing in front of the door.

 

“When you didn’t answer my text I just helped myself in,” Champ says walking towards Waverly who was still laying on the bed but now on her left side, curled up and looking towards her boyfriend. 

 

“Sorry. Fell asleep,” she yawns.

 

“What you tired for? It’s only two?” he ask, laying on the bed next to her, peppering her arm with kisses.

 

It feels nice, him showing her affection.

 

“I’ve just been thinking a lot recently,” she responds looking into his eyes.

 

“Well,” he starts, getting up and putting his legs on each side of her, leaning down and kissinng her next, “let’s put that brain to rest.”

 

Waverly turns and lays on her back, look at the strong man above her, “Not today Champ, not really in the mood. Sorry.” 

 

He sighs and flops on the bed, he mumbles something under his breath. 

 

“What was that?” the cheerleader asks.

 

“I said, you’re never in the mood anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry?” she asks not really being sorry.

 

“It’s been such a long time babe, I have needs!” he says with some anger behind it. 

 

Waverly sits up on her bed and looks at him, “You have a hand for a reason,” she bites back. 

 

Champ looks at Waverly with anger, “Yeah, well you have a vagina for a reason!” he yells at her, a little too loud. 

 

Waverly is speechless, she doesn’t know what to say to such a fucked up thing. “I think it’s time for you to leave Champ,” she crosses her arms, trying to keep herself from tearing up. 

 

“No. I’m not leaving.” he says walking up to her and pulling her towards the bed.

 

She starts to fight back, trying to push off him, but he’s stronger than her.

 

“Champ I said no! Get out of my house!” she yells.

 

He doesn’t listen. 

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly yells at the top of her lungs.

 

It seemed too perfectly timed but Wynonna barges into the room, running to the two and ripping Champ off.

 

“Alright chump,” the eldest Earp starts, “that's the last straw. Get out of my house and never speak to my little sister again!” 

 

The football player let out a huff, trying to break away from Wynonna's grip on her collar and left arm, “You have no say in if I see her or not, you freak!”

 

Waverly crawls to the top of her bed and holds her knees, she’s in fear. She never expecting Champ to do anything like this. 

 

“Champ,” the younger Earp starts, “please leave, I’ll text you later.”

 

He chuckles as he breaks away from Wynonna and straightens his collar, “Told you so, bitch.” he bites at Wynonna as he exits the room.

 

The cheerleader lets out a huff of relief. 

 

“Are you okay babygirl?” Wynonna ask crawling on the bed with Waverly and pulling her in and holding her.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” 

 

“You can’t keep this up, he’s not good for you and he’s obviously dangerous,” the older sister lets out.

 

“You really don’t like him do you?” Waverly asks sincerely.

 

“Oh babygirl, I hate him and I’ve always hated him.”

 

“Well. I can’t just leave him. It’s not really his fault, I haven’t been pleasing him recently. I have to give him another chance,” the youngest girl says expecting to get yelled at.

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Okay?” 

 

“Yeah, Waverly,” Wynonna starts as she lets go of her sister and looks at her, “I can’t tell you how to live your life or what to do with your relationships. Do what makes you happy. But if he does anything like that again, I will kill him.”

 

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Waverly responds, avoiding eye contact with her sister.

 

“Don’t say anything… Hey, my friends will be over soon. You’re free to join if you want.” Wynonna offers.

 

“Still can’t believe you’re having people over to drink on a school night,” Waverly takes a slight pause, “thanks, but… I think I’ll stay in my room tonight.”

 

“Whatever float your boat babygirl,” her older sister starts to get up and head towards the door, “also, we should have school off on halloween, it’s a goddamn holiday!” she yells dramatically as she leaves the room. 

 

Waverly lets out a laugh. 

 

She then crawls into a ball on her left side while laying down on her bed, still shaking up about the whole situation. She lets out a quiet small sob. 

 

_ What am I doing _ she thinks to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

  
  
  


*_____*

  
  
  


Nicole knocks on the door. Carrying a bag of whiskey in her right hand, and her car keys in left. She stuffs the keys into her pocket as the door swings open.

 

“Haught. You showed up.” 

 

“Earp,” she says to Wynonna as she enters the house, “Can’t believe I’m at a kickback on a school night.”

 

“Me neither,” Wynonna says as she closes the door and scoops the bag of whiskey bottles from Nicole's hand, “Didn’t expect your goodie two shoes to be down. Come on. Let's go meet everyone.”

 

Nicole follows Wynonna to the back door, “How many people are here?”

 

Wynonna opens the back door revealing everyone, “Only three, well four because of you.”

 

The three other people who are sitting around a little bonfire turn to look at Nicole, she recognizes them all. There’s Mercedes, one of Wynonna's closes friend, Xavier, Wynonnas boyfriend and Jeremy, which was a shock to Nicole, she didn’t think he hung out with this crowd.

 

“Hey there.” the redhead says as she walks outside and sees two empty chairs next to each other, “for us?” she ask the oldest Earp girl.

 

“You know it red,” Wynonna says patting Nicole a little rough walking to the seats.

 

Nicole sits next to the brunette a little on edge. This isn’t the typical group she hangs out with, none of these kids do sports or go to major parties, they are the outcast- the people who never bother talking to anyone else outside their friend group, but Nicole can’t blame them or say much, it’s not like she tries to talk to others or venture out of her friend group.

 

“Relax Haught, we’re not going to bite you,” Wynonna says as she pops the top off the whiskey Nicole brought and took a big swig, passing it to Nicole.

 

“I told you I'm not drinking Earp. It’s sunday.”

 

“Well then you’re stuck with the bottle because our rule is that you’re not allowed to pass it until you drink it,” the brunette says smirking at the redhead.

 

Nicole lets out a groan looking at Wynonna and takes a bigger swig than she expects, resulting her in coughing a little bit.

 

“Happy?” Nicole asks sarcastically. 

 

“Always.” 

 

Nicole likes Wynonna, she likes how the Earp girl doesn’t give a shit about what others said or think about her, she also doesn’t care about what comes out of her mouth or how others react to it. Wynonna Earp is unique. 

 

“You going to pass it or hog it?” Xavier says, sitting next to Nicole with his hand out reaching for the whiskey.

 

“Oh sorry,” the redhead passes the whiskey.

 

After a while of just passing the whiskey and listening to a random topic Jeremy brought up, Nicole felt comfortable. Maybe it was the few swigs of whiskey she has had, but she felt like she belonged with these people and she could be herself.

 

“How you doing red?” Wynonna brings up.

 

“You know I’m a lightweight right?” the redhead responds.

 

“Waverly might have mentioned it,” the brunette says with a smirk while taking another swig, then hands it Nicole.

 

Nicole takes the whiskey with no argument, she takes a huge drink, not realizing there wasn't much left, and finishes the bottle. 

 

“Oh come on,” Xavier exhales disappointed.

 

“Oh sorry,” Nicole starts, “hey Wynonna where’s the bathroom?” she asks with a slur.

 

“In the house,” Wynonna replies.

 

Nicole gets out of her seat and glares at Wynonna, she turns towards the house and walks to find the bathroom. 

 

The redhead enters the back door only to hear rustling in the kitchen, she leans her head into the small doorway of the kitchen and see a beautiful brunette in pajamas,  _ really  _ short shorts and a little top that stops above her belly button. Nicole wanted to say something but remembered her last interaction with the youngest Earp.  _ I think my pee can wait _ Nicole thinks to herself and turns away and exits the house, walking towards Wynonna and her friends and sitting down.

 

“Fast pee?” the small boy, Jeremy, asks. 

 

“No pee,” Nicole replies with a small awkward smile.

 

“You run into Waverly?” Wynonna says bluntly. 

 

“Uh… yeah… well… more like I saw her doing the dishes and walked out the house before she could see me,” the lanky redhead lets out. 

 

“What happened between you two Red?” the brunette girl asks.

 

“I… Uh… I can’t really talk about it,” Nicole lets out, not looking at anyone.

 

“Oh come on! None of us are going to say anything! Who would we even tell anyway? Have you seen us around school?” Wynonna starts with a sarcastic tone, “We don’t like anyone else.” 

 

Nicole looks at Wynonna, “I’ll tell you, but no one else.” “No offense!” she finishes looking at everyone else, earning a nod. 

 

“It’s fine, I’ll find out about it anyway!” Mercedes says with a laugh.

 

“Alright,” Wynonna stands up, “come on Haught.”

 

Wynonna grabs Nicole by the risk and pulls her out of her seat and drags her across the lawn. The redhead didn’t want to fight her new friend so she let herself get dragged, Wynonna going faster than she looks like she could - especially intoxicated- Nicole wouldn’t be able to keep up if she wasn’t being held onto. 

 

Next thing Nicole knows is that she’s in the middle of the living room with the oldest Earp, the redhead takes in her surroundings, looking at the family photos above the fireplace and taking in the antique smell from the furniture. 

 

Suddenly she sees Waverly still standing in the kitchen, but this time she’s looking at Wynonna and Nicole.  _ Shit _ Nicole thinks to herself looking at the youngest Earp.

 

“Nicole?” says the youngest brunette.

 

“Uh… Hi Waverly,” Nicole gives a subtle smile to the pretty woman. 

 

“I didn’t know you’d be here, or that you were Wynonna's friend in general.”

 

“Oh piss off babygirl,” Wynonna flips off her sister and turns to face Nicole, “now spill!” 

 

“Not here,” the redhead takes the oldest Earps hand and drags her into the first open door she sees, it being the restroom. “Huh, so this is where it is.”

 

“Basically what happened-” Nicole starts but is cut off with Wynonna's hand over her mouth, she looks at her confused.

 

Wynonna looks at Nicole and hushes her, she then walks over to the bathroom door, puts her hand on the door knob and forcefully swung the door open. Causing a Waverly Earp to stumble into the bathroom. Wynonna crosses her arms and looks at her sister.

 

“Waverly…” Wynonna starts, “go to your room.” 

 

“But..” the youngest brunette says.

 

“No buts!” the oldest Earp says grabbing her sister, turning her around and pushing her out of the room, kicking her foot in the air like she was kicking her out for dramatic effect.

 

Wynonna then closes the door with grace and turns on her heels towards the redhead, “Okay, now you can talk.”

 

“Okay, but you  _ cannot  _ say  _ anything  _ to Waverly! And I mean it Earp! I’m not afraid to kick your ass!” the redhead threatens with a smile. 

 

“Okay! Okay! I won’t tell my sister!”

 

“Good. Now, basically, I had a party last week after my teams first game, which we won may I add!” Nicole says with a smirk, “But that’s besides the point, basically what happened Champ… was basically… trying to get with my sister, Jaime. He was forcing himself onto her, kissing her everywhere but she didn’t want it and I didn’t want to just stand by and watch it for multiple reasons, one its my sister and two, he’s Waverlys boyfriend. He basically cheated on her Wynonna, and that’s not okay, but I talked to Jaime and she doesn’t want me to tell anyone, she only gave me permission to talk to Waverly. Which! I was planning to do! Until she sent me a text and I could already tell he told her some bullshit story and I knew she wouldn’t believe or choose to believe my side of the story, especially what happened before.”

 

“What happened before?” Wynonna asked.

 

“Well, he was being rough with Waverly, trying to force her to go home because she was showing too much skin and hanging out with me at a party, I tried to grab her and help her but he called me a dyke, punched me and kneed me in the stomach. Leaving me on the front lawn as he drove away. But Waverly still forgave him after that and is still with him. So why should I try Wynonna?” Nicole lets out. 

 

The brunette looks Nicole in the eye, giving the redhead a small pat on the shoulder. It was awkward, but Nicole knew she meant well.

 

“You have to tell Waverly.”

 

“Wynonna… I can’t… And neither can you,” the redhead says, breaking the eye contact.

 

“Okay… Okay…” Wynonna says as she looks Nicole in the eyes once again, “Come on Red, let's go back out with everyone else.”

  
  
  


*_____*

  
  
  


It’s the morning after Wynonna has people over, Monday October 31st, Halloween. 

 

Waverly's alarm goes off, waking her up she turns it off after a few rings. She sits up in her bed and takes in her surroundings, only to see that Wynonna is curled up next to her, not remembering when her sister entered her room. 

 

Waverly shakes Wynonna awake, “Wyn… Wyn… Wake up, we have to get ready to go.” 

 

Wynonna grunts and swats her sister way, but eventually starts to sit up in the bed. 

 

“Why are you in here?” the youngest sister questions, 

 

“Haught was too drunk to drive home, so she stayed in my room. Although she wanted to sleep in a different room,” Wynonna says looking at her sister, raising one eyebrow which got a blush from the youngest Earp.

 

“What about everyone else, Xavier? Jeremy? Mercedes?”

 

“You know Xavier, he doesn’t get drunk easily. He drove everyone else home. Haughtie on the other hand, is a lightweight and she found an excuse not to go with them and stay here,” Wynonna says getting out of the bed and walking towards the door, still looking at her sister.

 

“And Waverly,” the older sister starts, “you know Jaime? Jaime Haught? Talk to her please.” she finishes leaving the room.

 

“Wynonna? About what!” Waverly yells after her sister, not getting a reply.

 

Waverly stands up and grabs her phone, walking towards her dresser to pick out her clothes for the day, she swipes up on her phone and brings up Jaime’s contact in her phone.

 

**7:45am Waverly:** _ hey jaime! It’s Waverly. Is it okay if we talk today? Maybe have lunch together or something. _

 

Waverly immediately notices the three dots appear, meaning the youngest Haught was already replying.

  
**7:45am Jaime:** _ yeah sure Waverly. At lunch. I’ll see you then.  _


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The late arrival looks up in fear to her coach and then to her teammates, “I’ll hurry and get dressed!” she says shoving her phone into her bag and running into the locker room. 
> 
> The rest of the practice went by smoothly, besides Nicole getting distracted with her own thoughts of course.

“Ms. Haught,” Mr. Holliday says to get the students attention, “since you seem to be paying attention, who rose to power as the Communist leader of the Soviet Union in the late 1920s following the death of Vladimir Lenin?” 

Waverly looks over to Jaime, noticing how nervous and uncomfortable she was getting, the young redhead isn’t bad at school, she is one of the Junior class’ top students, she just has intense anxiety in class and when she’s asked questions on the spot.

The youngest Earp sees the redhead turning red from embarrassment, and she decides to take the heat for Jaime, “Joseph Stalin, Mr.Holliday... it was Joseph Stalin.”

The history teacher looks at the Earp, “well thank you Miss Earp, but last time I checked you weren’t Haught.” He starts looking at Waverly then turns to Jaime, “Now, Jaime. Let me get a question for you,” he finishes walking to his teachers edition of the textbook. 

Jaime looks over to Waverly, giving her a small ‘thank you’ smile. 

“Now. Miss Haught. Not you Earp,” he says looking over to Waverly and pointing, “Your question is, How did America respond to the rise of communism, fasci-”

He’s then cut off by the lunch bell, he looks over at the clock and grumbles, “Fine. Go have lunch and enjoy the rest of your day. Be careful tonight, kids trick or treating, and Haught,” he says walking over to the young redhead, “we’ll finish this tomorrow.”

Waverly quickly packs up her things and twist out of her seat, walking over to Jaime. 

“Hey Jaime!” the brunette says perkily, “Ready for lunch?”

Jaime is slowly packing her stuff up, “Uh yeah Waverly, just give me a minute to get my stuff together.” 

The redhead isn’t acting like her usual self and Waverly notices that, “Hey. Are you okay?” the brunette asks placing her hand on Jaimes shoulder for comfort.

“Yeah I guess, this whole situation just makes me uncomfortable you know? I’m sure you’re the same, just better at not showing it,” Jaime slips out.

“What situation? Wynonna told me to talk to you but I wasn’t sure about what,” Waverly explains.

“Nicole didn’t talk to you? Damnit, I told her she could... Oh shit” Jaime starts turning towards Waverly and slipping her bag on her back, “Does this mean Wynonna knows? God I’m going to kill Nicole!”

 

“Kill her over what? What happened Jaime?!” Waverly panics grabbing Jaime.

“Not here Earp! Let’s get some lunch and we can go out to your jeep and talk maybe?” the redhead says calming down the brunette.

Waverly nods in agreement and follows Jaime through the hallways of the school towards the cafeteria. Jaime had a packed lunch, like usual, but Waverly always got the hot lunch food, it isn’t as bad as people say, she enjoys it.

Just as they walk into the cafeteria they run into the oldest Haught sister, “Oh, hey Jaime and… Waverly?” she says with confusion looking at her sister.

“Hey Nicole, thanks for telling Waverly by the way!” Jaime yells with sarcasm pushing past her sister, “I’ll meet you at your car Waverly!” 

Nicole looks at her sister puzzled and then back at Waverly, “What happened?”

“Well, this morning Wynonna told me to talk to Jaime…” the brunette hesitates. 

“God dammit Wynonna!” Nicole bites to herself. 

“Why won’t you tell me Nicole?” Waverly questions.

“Just… Just talk to Jaime okay Waverly…” Nicole exhales as she walks away from the brunette.

Waverly lets out a long sigh and heads towards the buffet area of the cafeteria, she grabs what she wants and fast walks out of the cafeteria, towards the student parking lot where Jaime will be waiting for her.

The small brunette approaches her jeep, getting into the driver's seat and pushing her seat back so she has room to eat her food. 

“Did Nicole tell you?” Jaime lets out after a slight pause.

“No? She told me to talk to you still.”

“Shit. Okay well. Before I say anything can I just say I’m so sorry and I didn’t want it to happen I didn’t even do anything to give him the idea to do it! And without Nicole something would’ve happened! So please don’t be mad at her,” Jaime says looking into Waverly's eyes for a second then looking away. 

“Who’s him? Champ?” the brunette questions looking at the redhead in the passenger seat although she’s not looking at her. 

Suddenly when Jaime looks at Waverly there are tears in her eyes and she nods her head, “I’m sorry Waverly.”

“What happened Jaime?” Waverly says grabbing Jaimes hands and holding them.

“At the party, you know the one Nicole and Rosita threw after their first game,” Jaime starts out with a sniffle, “well… Champ showed up. He said he thought you’d be there. Nicole was mad he was there, and didn’t want him there but she didn’t want to cause trouble, she didn’t want to get on your bad side I think. Well after him drinking a few drinks he started getting handsy… with me. We were sitting next to each other on Rosita’s couch and I didnt mind because he was being nice and all, but eventually he starting to kiss me and I kept telling him to stop because, one, I don’t like him and, two, he’s your boyfriend, I knew he was drunk so he wasn’t making the right choices. Anyway, I kept trying to stop him and nudge him off but he kept getting more and more aggressive, he was… he was forcing himself onto me and there were other people in the living room but no one did anything, no one but Nicole, and im afraid if Nicole didn’t beat the shit out of him he would’ve done something worse than just… kissing me,” she finishes with a tear streaming down her face.

Waverly is in shock, not knowing what to say, “Jaime… I… I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Earp,” Jaime says with an awkward chuckle, wiping her tears away.

“It wasn’t just because he was drunk…” the brunette lets out not looking at the redhead.

“What do you mean?” Jaime asked, not getting a response, “Waverly?” she puts her hand on Waverlys upper arm, turning the youngest Earp towards her, eyes filled with tears, “Waverly…”

“He did somewhat the same thing to me yesterday, and he was sober, but I had Wynonna stop him.”

“He’s your boyfriend and he’s doing that shit to you? Why are you with him? He treats you like shit,” Jaime questions.

“I’m not going to be anymore, this is the last straw. I’m not dealing with him anymore,” the brunette says smiling at her friend.

“Okay... Just remember Waverly. I’m here for you,” Jaime smiles.  
The small brunette looks at the redhead with a sympathetic smile. 

 

*_____*

 

Nicole and her team are running some drills given to them by Coach Lucado, the redhead not giving the practice her full attention but thinking about how Wynonna basically told Waverly. Not hearing or paying attention to her teammate Marta, she didn’t notice the ball being passed to her, which caused the ball to hit her side.

“What the fuck!” the captain yells with anger to her teammate, “You can’t just throw a ball at me!” 

“Whoa. Calm down Captain,” Rosita says stepping in between the two, stopping Nicole from getting any closer to Marta and causing something she’ll regret.

“I called your name and told you I was passing it to you!” Marta lets out and getting closer to Nicole, still with Rosita in between.

“Calm down! Both of you!” the small brunette in between yells.

The redhead takes a deep breath, turning away from the two for a second to collect her thoughts, then turns towards them once again, “Sorry. I’m not focused today.”

Marta begins to step back, giving both Nicole and Rosita room, Rosita moves a little so she's no longer in between.

“It’s all good Captain,” her teammate says walking past the redhead and grabbing the ball off the ground. 

Melissa walks through the gym doors, twenty minutes late to practice- she seems to have no care in the world while looking down at her phone, typing away, with a big smile.

“You’re late!” Lucado yells,

The late arrival looks up in fear to her coach and then to her teammates, “I’ll hurry and get dressed!” she says shoving her phone into her bag and running into the locker room. 

The rest of the practice went by smoothly, besides Nicole getting distracted with her own thoughts of course.  
“Alright girls, good practice. I’ll give you all a break and say morning practice tomorrow is cancelled. Enjoy sleeping in,” Lucado says putting her clipboard with the plays on it into her bag. 

“Thanks coach!” a few of the teammates hollar as the coach leave the gym. 

Just as Nicole is about to enter the locker room she hears the gym doors swing open, “Haughtstuff!” a voice yells at her. She turns around and sees Wynonna. 

The redhead puts on her mad face, remembering what the older Earp did, places her bag down in front of the locker room door and walks towards the brunette, “You’re a bitch Earp!” she yells.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Wynonna starts, not fearing and still walking towards the redhead, “What did I do?”

“You basically told Waverly! I told you not to tell anyone! Especially her!” the redhead bites, getting as close as she can to the Earp girl. 

“Okay, technically I didn’t tell anymore. I just told her to talk to Jaime.” 

“You’re a dumbass,” Nicole turns on her heels and heads back towards the locker rooms and picking up her workout bag.

“I’ll wait for you by your car Haught!” Wynonna yells at her with a laugh and leaves the gym, causing Nicole to let out a huff.

The frustrated redhead opens up her sports locker and gets dressed somewhat quickly, shoving all her sweaty clothes into her bag, “Melissa, can you give Rosita a ride home tonight? I have something to do,” she asks, putting her bag over her shoulder and walking towards the door. 

“You all good Haught?” Rosita asks.

“Yeah… Wynonna is just waiting for me at my car.” Nicole responds inching outside of the door.

“Huh,” her best friend lets out, the redhead smiles and slinks out of the door.

Nicole is walking towards her car trying to find her keys in her bag, looking up and seeing Wynonna sitting on her hood, “Okay Earp, you’re already pushing it. Get off my hood.” 

Wynonna lunges off the hood and walks over to the passenger side of the car, “You going to open up?”

“You going to be patient?” the redhead says back with a smirk as she finally gets a hold of her keys and whips them out of her bag and unlocks the car, both the girls opening their doors and hoping in. 

“We’re going to Shortys,” Wynonna says as Nicole turns the keys in the ignition. 

“We’re what? Last time I checked I’m driving so I decide where we are going. And where we are going is home,” the redhead says as she pulls out of the student parking lot and heads down the road away from school. 

“Come on red! Don’t be like that. I’ll buy you onion rings,” the brunette pleads.

“Well I can’t say no to food can I,” she looks over to her friend with a smile, “Wait. Is Waverly working?”

“Only one way to find out!” Wynonna says and turns up the radio, drowning out the cars engine. 

Nicole drives towards Shortys, the two girls rocking out to ‘So What’ by P!nk, having no care in the world and not caring how off key they both were- Nicole pulls into the parking lot of Shortys, her radio being so loud that a few customers inside look at them, she then turns off her radio then car, both girls get out of the car and lock it.

The two girls walk into the diner laughing, Nicole sees long brunette hair in the corner of her eyes, looking over she sees Waverly. “Shit,” she mutters.

“You’re fine Haught,” Wynonna says grabbing the redheads hand and dragging her to a corner booth. 

The two are sitting down looking at the menu, except Nicole isn’t paying attention to her menu. She can’t stop thinking about the youngest Earp taking orders just a few yards from her.

While lost in her thought glasses of waters are places down on the table, Nicole looks up from her menu and sees a long, wavy brunette girl eyeing her.

“So. What will it be today ladies?” she asks, uncapping her pen and placing it on her pad.

“Two chocolate milkshakes and two baskets of onion rings babygirl,” Wynonna answers for the both of me. 

“Cool. Your orders will be with you shortly,” the small brunette says turning on her heels, her hair brushing into Nicole's face.

Nicole watches as the small cheerleader walks behind the main counter and leaning over the cooks window to put the order up on the rotator. She cant help her eyes trail down to the girls lower back, which is being revealed by the lack of shirt the girl is wearing as uniform, suddenly Nicole feels a kick into her leg and looks over to Wynonna with a blush. 

“Stop checking out my sister,” the oldest Earp says looking straight into the tall girls eyes.

“I- I’m not,” Nicole says with a thick swallow.

“Mhm, whatever you say.” 

“So Wynonna…” the redhead starts, “Why are we here? There has to be a reason.”

“I can’t hang out with my good friend?” Wynonna replies, smirking at Nicole.

“Good friend? That’s interesting. Come on Earp. Spill.” 

Just as Wynonna is about to talk, their food and milkshakes are placed in front of them. Expect there are three of everything.

“Uh. We only ordered two…” Nicole awkwardly lets out. 

“Yeah well. My shift is over and i'm hungry too, hope you guys don’t mind me joining you guys,” Waverly responds giving Nicole a look to scootch over in the booth, the redhead does so and Waverly takes a seat next to her. 

They all quietly eat their onion rings and drink their shakes, not saying a word to each other but giving small glances. Wynonna finishes her food before everyone else and whips her hands on her pants, not caring about getting crumbs or grease stains. 

Wynonna leans back in the booth, “We going to talk about the elephant in the room?” 

“‘Nonna,” Waverly lets out, putting her shake back down on the table.

“No she’s right…” Nicole starts, “Jaime talk to you?”

The smaller brunette tries to avoid eye contact with the redhead, “Yeah… I know everything,” she then turns to Nicole, “I’m sorry for making you think I wouldn’t take your side, or believe you. Because I will. And I am. From now on. I promise.”

“What did Champ say happened?” the taller girl asks, looking at Waverly, Wynonna leans over the table looking at the two.

“Doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is that I’m breaking up with him. Tonight. I can’t have someone who will do that to other girls in my life,” Waverly says, now looking into the redheads eyes. 

Nicole gives the cheerleader a sympathetic smile, placing her hand on top of the smaller girls on the table.

“We’ll take you,” Wynonna says breaking the moment between the two.

“What?” they both ask at the same time.

“Well babygirl, I didn’t notice the Jeep outside, so I’m assuming Gus has it, so Haught stuff here will drive you to Champs house, with me there of course, and we will wait outside for you,” the oldest Earp says with a big smile.

“So I’m basically a chauffeur,” Nicole lets out.

“No you’re support, and I think it’s a good idea. Champ isn’t the nicest person when things go his way and it’ll be better for me to know that you guys are just outside if I need you,” Waverly says look between both Wynonna and Nicole. 

“Okay,” Nicole says, “Let’s go.”

“Hell yeah Haught, knew you were a good one!” Wynonna says smirking.

 

*_____*

 

The three of them pull in front of Champs house and sit there in silence for a minute, staring at the Hardy home. Waverly not finding the courage to open the passenger door, Wynonna puts her arm around her little sister. 

“You got this kid. We’re right out here for you. We hear him get aggressive or see him get aggressive we’ll come running, got it?” Wynonna says smiling to her sister.

“And remember Waverly,” Nicole starts leaning forward to look around Wynonna and into Waverly's eyes, “Don’t go inside. Do it out on the porch so we can see you and so you won’t feel trapped.”

“Thanks you guys,” the small brunette says opening the car door and getting out.

Waverly hasn’t moved from in front of the car, she’s looking at the house taking it all in. This is really happening she thinks to herself- she then starts to slowly walk towards the house before looking back to the two in the car, they nod their heads at her and Wynonna does a moving motion with her hands. 

The cheerleader approaches the front door and takes in a deep breath before knocking. There’s some stumbling inside before the door is swung open, Waverly is greeted by an older man, Champs dad.

His dad doesn’t bother saying anything to Waverly and just walks towards the staircase and yells for Champ to come downstairs, as he does Champ is seen tugging on pants at the top of the stairs and coming down.

“Hey babe, knew you couldn’t stay away from me,” Champ says trying to give Waverly a peck on the cheek.

Waverly accepts the kiss, but hears some stumbling upstairs, “Hey Champ, who’s upstairs?” she asks knowing he’s the only one who has a bedroom up there.

“No one babe,” he starts, “as much as I love your surprise visits I really have something else to do, can we continue this tomorrow?”

Just then Champs bedroom doors open and a girl exits the room with a book bag getting put on her shoulder, once she comes into the light Waverly recognizes the girl. It’s Melissa, one of Nicole's teammates. 

“Perfect,” Waverly says sternly, “Champ I want to break up, not because of whatever this is,” she says gesturing to Melissa, “but because of how shitty of a person and boyfriend you are. Let’s not stay friends.” 

Waverly begins to walk away from the house when she feels a force on her arm, she’s being tugged back by Champ.

“Like hell we’re breaking up! You need me!” he yells then looking up across the street to see Nicole's mustang, “Oh great. You brought the dyke.”

“Champ!” the cheerleader yells, “That is enough! I am breaking up with you and you will leave Nicole alone! Got it?”

As soon as Waverlys voice was raised the sound of the mustang doors opening was heard, both Wynonna and Nicole getting out and walking a little closer to the soon-to-be no more couple  
Champ then lets go of Waverly aggressively and walks towards Nicole who was soon behind Wynonna when she walked between the two, “This is your fault! She was fine with me until you started coming around more often! You corrupted her!” 

“Back up Chump, don’t do anything you’ll regret,” Wynonna says pushing him a little back.

Nicole face turning red out of anger until she sees Melissa in the doorway, “Melissa?” she yells,

“I-uh It’s not what it looks like!” Her friend yells back in response.

“Get out of here! Go home! I’ll text you later!” Nicole yells.

Melissa nods her head and jogs to her car and drives away.

“Fuck you,” Champ says pointing to Nicole, “Fuck all of you!” 

“Go back into your house Champ,” Wynonna says walking towards her sister and putting her arm around her, “You ready to go babygirl?”

“I don’t need you Waverly! I can get any girl I want!” Champ yells as he slams his front door. 

The three of them pile into the car and Nicole turns on the engine. They head towards the Earp household.

 

*_____*

 

The car ride was quiet, Nicole and Wynonna wanted to give Waverly some peace to think about what just happened and what is going to happen going forward in her life without Champ.

“Are Gus and Curtis out again?” Waverly sighs as they pull in front of the house, “I thought their date night was last night.”

“Maybe they wanted to make it a date week? You know them, they get wild and know we don’t want to hear that,” Wynonna says with a laugh nudging Nicole, Nicole looking over at her with a straight face.

“Wynonna. Really,” the youngest Earp says sharply, “I just. Really needed Gus at this time.”

The three of them are still sitting in the redheads car in front of the house, taking everything in.

“Let’s go up to our spot okay?” the older brunette says opening the car door, the two Earp sisters get out and close the door, Nicole puts her keys in her ignition, “Whoa no Haught, you’re coming with us.”

Nicole pulls her keys out of the slot and does a playful sigh to the two Earps, she gets out of her car and locks it following the girls inside, up their stairs, into Waverly's room and out the window to get onto the room, “Is this safe?” the redhead asks.

“Take the stick out of your ass and live a little red, and even if you fall you’d only break a few bones,” Wynonna says with a smirk. 

“Be nice ‘Nonna”

All three of the girls lay down on the blanket that's always laid out when they come up to the roof and just watch the stars for a moment, it's peaceful and quiet, until Wynonna's phone starts ringing.

Nicole and Waverly stay still, looking at the stars. Their laying so close to each other Nicole can swear she can feel Waverlys smallest movements, the smaller brunette slowly inches her pinkie over the redheads, Nicole doesn’t move but just lets it happen- its nice.

Only a minute goes by of the physical contact until Wynonna starts standing up and grabbing her stuff, causing Waverly to sit up.

“Where are you going?” the smaller Earp says sadly.

“I, uh, Dolls needs me. It’s important,” the taller brunette starts, “I want to be here with you I promise, I’ll be back in the morning before we have to go to school okay? I need the keys though.”

Waverly lets out a sigh and hands Wynonna her keys to the house. Dolls SUV then pulls up in front of the house and Wynonna crawls back into Waverly's room, down the stairs, out the front door and climbs into her boyfriends car. 

The redhead sits up and looks forward for a second before turning to the small her next to her, “I should uh, probably go to.” 

The cheerleader shoots up from her spot and turns to the redhead, “Nicole, please. Stay. I don’t want to be alone tonight, even if Curtis and Gus come home later, I’ll still be alone.”

Nicole stands up and offers her hand to help Waverly up, “Yeah, I could stay in Wynonna's room since she won't be here.” they both climb through the brunettes window. 

“Nicole don’t be silly. You can stay with me in my bed, I’d prefer having someone by my side right now,” the brunette says walking towards her dresser giving no attention to the blushing redhead, “I was going to ask Wynonna to stay with me but we both know how that turned out.”

The small cheerleader than turned to the redhead, Nicole trying to hide her blushing and nervousness but failed, leaving Waverly a reason to let out a little laugh.

“You can borrow some of Wynonna’s clothes to sleep in after you shower and you can go pick up clothes on our way to school tomorrow. Sound like a deal?”

“Yeah Waverly, It- It all sounds like a plan.”

Nicole is handed a towel by the other girl, having their hands brush against each other, then being lead to the bathroom where she can shower.

The redhead turns on the shower and puts the water on cold so she can calm down after being offered to sleep in the same bed as Waverly Earp. She stands there for a moment after rinsing the water out of her hair and just lets it fall onto her head and running down her back until she decides it's time to turn it off and get dried off. 

Nicole then throws on a pair of Wynonna’s shorts, which fit surprisingly well, and a AC/DC shirt which didn’t fit so well, leaving the redheads lower stomach exposed.

She walks back towards the Earp girls room, knocking on the door to get the approval to enter. She goes into the room and Waverly turns around to face the redhead and her eyes immediately go to the basketball players stomach, causing her face to turn red.

Waverly clears her throat, “Okay well, I’m going to get a glass of water and then we can head to sleep okay?” the brunette leaves her bedroom and goes down the stairs.

The redhead looks around the room for a second, looking at the old photos of the early days of the Earp family, only two have Waverly in them with her whole family, the rest are just of the family she’s lost. 

Nicole sees an old drawing and picks it up, its four stick figures all smiling but one, which is frowning with the name Waverly written above it.

“Snooping I see,” the Earp girl says startling the redhead.

“I- I’m sorry,” she says quickly placing the photo down.

“It’s fine, let's get to sleep,” the brunette says placing her water on her nightstand and turning off the light as they both slip into bed.

They both lay on their sides, face to face of each other.

They look at each other quietly for a moment, until Nicole feels a hand go over hers, “Uh. Wave-”

“Goodnight Nicole.”


	7. Mistletoe

The redhead is woken up by slight movement against her body, she opens her eyes and sees herself wrapped around the small Earp girl and pulls away quickly in a panic. Waverly shifts a little bit but doesn’t seem to wake up from Nicole's panic. 

 

The tall redhead slowly and quietly slipped out of the bed, grabbed her clothes from yesterday and headed towards the bathroom to change and wash her face.

 

As Nicole is slipping on her jeans her phone buzzes on the sink counter. She grabs it and sees a message from Wavey 'shit' the redhead whispers to herself.

 

**7:32am Wavey:** Hey can I ask for some advice?

 

Nicole looks at the text for a minute, trying to decide if she wants to reply or not. She feels bad for not telling Waverly that she is her twitter friend and that she knows, but Nicole will also feel bad if she leave the young girl on read again.

 

**7:34am Cole:** ya whats up

 

The redhead stares at her screen for a minute waiting for an answer but then decides to put her phone down and throw her shirt on.

 

**7:37am Wavey:** _So, as you know I am Bisexual... you did like my lgbt hashtag tweet... anyway. I've never really liked a girl before... but I think I do now but I'm not sure. How do you know you like someone? Like really like someone._

 

**7:38am Wavey:** _I've had relationships before and I think I've liked people before but they've always been guys so I don't know?_

 

**7:38am Wavey:** _Sorry for the spam of messages I wouldn't blame you if you didn't reply. :(_

 

After getting three buzzes from her phone within the span of a minute, Nicole grabs her phone and starts to read, but is interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

 

"Uh... In here..." The redhead states.

 

"Oh sorry, my bad Nicole!" a soft voice from the Earp girl pierces through the door.

 

Nicole takes in a deep breathe, pockets the phone and opens the bathroom door to be greeted with the beautiful brunette standing a few feet from the door looking at her phone biting her lip. Nicole just stares at the girl for a moment taking her in... Until Waverly looks up and catches the redhead staring.

 

"Sorry I'm in your way," the brunette says covering the phones screen with her hand quickly since she doesn't have pockets in her pajamas.

 

"No... you're fine. Tell me when you're ready and we'll head to my place then school okay?" Nicole says with a little smile,

 

"Thank you Nicole! I'll be ready soon," Waverly says cheerfully and bounces into the bathroom with the sound of the lock ticking.

 

Nicole walks down the stairs and sits on the couch, whipping her phone out of her pocket and looking at the text Wavey sent her.

 

**7:43am Cole:** _well,,, honestly,,, i think u know u like someone when they make ur stomach feel twist up and you feel like ur going to throw up,,, but not in a bad way,,, in the best way possible,,, when you think about them late at night and imagine u with them and how well u would treat them and how u would go to the ends of the earth for them_

 

Nicole sends the message without proofreading it and instantly regrets it, "shit" she mumbles.

 

**7:44am Cole:** _sorry was that too much_

 

Nicole stares heavily at the chat until the check mark turns blue and the three dots of Wavey typing appears, causing her heart to beat fast.

 

**7:46am Wavey:** _ No! It's exactly what I wanted and needed to hear! Thank you so much Cole. Now I have to go I have school. Text you later? _

 

**7:46am Cole:** _sure wavey, later_

 

As soon as Nicole sends the text she hears feet coming down the stairs, she quickly closes the app and shoves her phone in her pocket once standing up and facing the staircase, "Ready?" she ask the brunette who is fresh and ready for school.

 

The two head out the door, Nicole walks towards her car until she notices Waverly isn’t walking with her, she turns and sees the younger girl looking under all the pots on the porch.

 

“Waverly?” Nicole ask,

 

“I’m looking for the spare key!” the smaller girl says as she lifts one more pot and grabs a little key and puts it into the door and locks it, “Since Wynonna doesn’t seem to be coming back home this morning and she has my keys I had to lock up somehow,” she finishes placing the key back under the pot.

 

“Okay, let's go,” Waverly says jogging to Nicole and then continuing the walk to the redheads car.

 

As soon as the two climb into the car and buckle up Nicole's phone starts ringing, she pulls it out of her pocket and sees that Melissa is calling.

 

“Uh…” the redhead says looking at Waverly.

 

“Just answer it,” she replies.

 

Nicole does so, “Melissa. What’s up?”

 

“Hey Nicole. What are you doing right now? I want to talk about last night,” her teammate explains.

 

“Uh I’m in the car with Waverly and we’re about to leave her house to go to my house to get my clothes for the day.”

 

“You’re… You’re getting clothes? Did you spend the night at her house Haught?” Melissa teases.

 

“Maybe but that’s not the point! I’m putting you on speaker now and you can explain to both of us while I drive okay?” Nicole says while putting the girl on speaker.

 

“Okay uh… Hi Waverly,” Melissa says waiting for Waverly to answer then continuing, “So basically, you know how Champ is very stupid? And is probably going to be a future gas station attendant?”

 

Waverly lets out a small laugh, “Yes, what about it?”

 

“Well we both have the same Economics class and our teacher asked me to help him study since he’s not doing well, I wasn’t going to do it at first but she said he would pay me. I promise Waverly I would never hurt you or be with Champ anyway… I’m a lesbian,” the girl on the phone finishes.

 

Both Nicole and Waverly look at each other in surprise that Melissa just casually mentioned she was a lesbian, sure Nicole knew and so did Rosita and Marta but that was it, but she just flat out told Waverly. 

 

Waverly clears her throat and waits for a second, “Then why was he pulling his shorts on when he came down the stairs?” 

 

“He wasn’t really trying to study, he was flirting with me the whole time and made an excuse he had to change. I even offered to leave the room but he said it was fine, but once he took them off he didn’t put anything back on and just laid in his bed??? I guess??? And then the doorbell rang and he ignored it and then his dad yelled his name and you know what happened from there. I promise nothing was going to happen,” Melissa explains.

 

“Okay… Okay… It’s okay…” Waverly lets out.

 

Nicole didn’t say much throughout the whole interaction, she just let the two girls talk and understand each other, “Okay Melissa, we’ll see you at school okay?” the redhead says hanging up on her friend.

 

The two drive the rest of the way to Nicole's house in silent, they pull into the driveway, Nicole gets out runs into her house, grabs some clothes and gets change. The redhead then heads back to her car where her  _ friend  _ was waiting and they head to school.

  
  
  


**_Time Jump To December 17th- The Monday Christmas Break starts_ **

  
  
  


The past few months went by fast, Nicole and Waverly got closer as friends. They hung out everyday after their practices, Nicole giving Waverly rides home which gave Wynonna the chance to borrow the jeep when she wanted. They had occasional sleepovers but Wynonna was always there by Waverlys request. 

 

Nicole and her team won all but two games the past few months, home games Waverly had to be there to cheer the redhead on but even away games the brunette came along and cheered on Nicole, she even sometimes dragged Wynonna along with her.

 

The redhead is in her last class of the semester, she’s watching the clock slowly tick by while tapping her pencil on the desk, she was anxious. She was walking with Wynonna back to her mustang to meet Waverly to pick up supplies for their Christmas party the following weekend. As the bell finally rings the tall girl turns her head to make eye contact with the older brunette whom she shared the class with and stuffed everything into her bag. 

 

“You seem excited for a break Haughtie,” Wynonna laughs as she slings her bag over her back. 

 

“As much as I  _ love _ basketball, it’s nice to have a break and Lucado is giving us all break to relax since we’ve been doing so good,” Nicole replied as they walk through the hallway making their way to the student parking lot. 

 

“Yeah Waverly is excited you have the time off. Won’t stop talking about it,” the older Earp slips out.

 

“What? What has she talked about?” the redhead asked trying to hide her smile knowing the small and beautiful Earp girl talks about her. 

 

“Nothing forget it…. anyway, do you know what we should get for our  _ christmas bash _ ?” Wynonna nudges. 

 

“ _ Our _ christmas bash? This is all yours Wynonna, I’m only being a helpful friend  _ and  _ attending. Plus I’m sure Waves made a list.” 

 

“Right. She is a planner, better have planned how she’s going to control me when I take all the Whiskey for myself,” Wynonna smirks.

 

Nicole rolls her eyes as they approach the car, no sight of the smaller Earp yet, “You need to behave yourself this party. It’s not like our usual weekends, there will be people.” 

 

“What? You don’t like it when drunk me calls you out for flirting with my little sister?” Wynonna gives Nicole a little punch in the shoulder. 

 

_ Nicole tried to hide her blush but failed. _

 

The next thing the two know is Waverly bouncing their way waving a piece of paper in the air, “I made a list!” the young girl says with a smile.

 

Both Nicole and Wynonna look at eachother and laugh. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Waverly pouts as she approached the passenger door.

 

“Nothing babygirl,” Wynonna says giving her sister a little hug, “Open the car Haught.” 

 

The lanky redhead opens the car and everyone climbs in, Nicole closes her door and buckles up, “So what’s our first stop?” she ask looking at the two sisters and starting her engine.

 

“Well we only really need chips and such right?” Wynonna asks.

 

“Oh Wynonna, silly Wynonna,” Waverly laughs as she pulls her list out again, “This isn’t just a party, this is a Christmas party and we are going all out! So…” the smaller Earp looks at Nicole, “Our first stop is Party City!”

 

Nicole gives her a nod and starts to drive into town towards the Party city.

 

“Party City? What is this? A birthday for a five year old?” Wynonna looks at Waverly mocking her, “Oh even better! You’re throwing me a surprise birthday party!”

 

Waverly loudly and annoyingly lets out an exhale, gaining a laugh from her sister. 

 

“Get along you two,” Nicole jokes.

 

“Okay mom,” both the Earp sisters joke in sync, then looking at each other and laughing. 

 

The redhead rolls her eyes as she pulls into the somewhat empty parking lot, she puts the car into park and sits there for a minute, both girls staring at the red head. 

 

“What do we need to get here?” Nicole asks.

 

“Here,” Waverly tears three pieces of paper, “I made a list for items the three of us can grab while here. If we’re split up it’ll be faster.” 

 

Both Wynonna and Nicole looking at their papers, squinting a little at the small written font, then looking back at Waverly. 

 

“What?” the youngest Earp asks.

 

“You really planned all of this,” Wynonna glares, “You’re such a dork,” she finishes as she opens the passenger door and getting out giving Waverly room to scooch out of the middle seat and out the car. 

 

The three walks towards the store, Wynonna walking ahead of the redhead and the younger brunette. The two walk side by side, so close their arms rub together, giving Nicole the opportunity to lock her pinkie with Waverly's. As she does so, the redhead trips over the curb before the store, losing her small grip on the cheerleader and her balance, but catching herself. Waverly tries to catch Nicole but wrapping her arms around her waist, the lanky woman stands up straight her arms hovering out as the brunette was still awkwardly wrapped around her. They both look at each other for a slight second and Waverly removes herself with a nervous laugh and walks a little faster towards Wynonna whom was watching the whole thing from the store entrance leaving Nicole blushing in embarrassment. 

  
  
  


*_____*

  
  
  


“Okay, we split up and grab the stuff on our list and  _ only _ the stuff on our list. No grabbing random candy ‘Nonna,” Waverly commands.

 

“Okay buzz kill,” Wynonna starts as she turns to Nicole, “Come on red, our items are on the same side of the store.” She finishes giving the redhead a friendly punch on the arm, the two walk to the other side.

 

“Okay,” the cheerleader mumbles to herself as she unfolds her paper.

 

  * Mistletoe
  * Plastic reefs
  * Christmas lights
  * Red and Green solo cups



 

“This should be easy,” she folds her paper back up and shoves it into her purse.

 

Waverly got all the items she needed, and even a few extra fun items such as reindeer ears and little santa hats although she told Wynonna not to get extra items.

 

The youngest Earp waits near the register lines for the other two who seemed to be taking forever, just as Waverly whips out her phone to call her sister to hurry up, the two show up.

 

“Took ya long enough,” Waverly scoffs sarcastically.

 

“Oh calm down babygirl, I was just giving our good friend here a talk,” Wynonna says as she looks into Waverly's basket.

 

“About what?” the cheerleader asks worried.

 

“Hey! You got more than what was on your list!” her sister claims.

 

“Maybe yes, but I'm responsible and these won't rot my teeth,” Waverly bites back. 

 

“You’re no fun,” Wynonna scoffs.

 

Waverly looks at Nicole who seems to be enjoying the Earp girls bickering with a smile. “Anyway. Let’s buy this stuff already,” the youngest Earp lets out grabbing the other girls baskets. 

 

-

 

It’s been a couple of days, It’s now the Friday of the party. Gus and Curtis promised to stay out of the house for the night so they don't intrude, which they love, they always find a reason to get out of the house and spend time together alone. 

 

Waverly woke up early to start cleaning up the house as Wynonna slept in until noon as usual when they had any breaks from school.

 

Just as the younger brunette was done scrubbing the coffee table Wynonna stumbles down the stairs louder than needed. 

 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Waverly mocks.

 

“Shut up…” Wynonna says swinging around the bottom step, “Any coffee?”

 

“Yeah I made some earlier.”

 

“Cool. Thanks.”

 

Waverly nods and hums for a bit as she continues to clean, “Also Wyn…” the cheerleader starts still cleaning random areas around the living room, “On Monday, when we were at Party City… What did you say to Nicole?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll know when and if you need to know,” her sister lets out in a serious tone.

 

“‘Nonna…”

  
  
  


*_____*

  
  
  


Nicole shows up to the Earp home an hour before the party is scheduled to start, she stands in front of the door for a moment while carrying two small gifts for the two sisters and knocks on the door. Almost instantly the door is swung open by Waverly, Nicole looks into the brunettes eyes, losing herself until she feels a little pull on her arm which knocks her back into reality. “Come inside,” the soft voice says, Nicole follows. 

 

The two walk into the doorway of the kitchen after Waverly closes the front door for a moment just looking at each other, “I have this for you,” Nicole says nervously clearing her throat as she hands the brunette her gift. 

 

Waverly takes the gift from the redheads hand and looks at it for a moment, “Oh Nic… You didn’t have too…”

 

“I know, but I want too…” Nicole replied as she rubs the back of her neck and looking over the living room noticing Wynonna, “Oh this one is for you loser,” she mentions tossing the other gift to the older sister.

 

“Hell yeah,” Wynonna says as she instantly rips open the wrapping paper and opening the small box revealing her gift, “Oh cool! A butterfly knife! You really do know me Haughtstuff.” 

 

“You got her a knife… Really, do you think she needs it?” Waverly mocks with a smile.

 

“Come on, open yours,” Nicole smiles.

 

Waverly then gently tears open the cute and neatly wrapped wrapping paper revealing a box which is smaller than Wynonna’s, she opens the box revealing a small silver necklace with a ‘W’, “Oh Nicole…”

 

“You don’t like it do you?” the redhead doubts and looks down to her feet, she then is embraced by a big hug from the Earp girl.

 

“I love it. Thank you.” 

 

“Hey you two,” Wynonna interrupts their moment, “Lookup.”

 

Both the redhead and small brunette let go of each other and look up to the roof, seeing the mistletoe Wynonna hung up earlier in the day. 

 

“Mistletoe. You gotta kiss,” the older sister teases.

 

“Uh… We don’t have too… Right?” Nicole asked trying to not make long awkward eye contact with Waverly.

 

“What? And break a Christmas tradition that's in millions of other families? Do you think they break it,” the brunette teases.

 

“I… uh,” the redhead is lost with words.

 

“Don’t be a loser!” Wynonna hollers from the other room watching them. 

 

Nicole looks down at the beautiful smaller woman in front of her, she closes her eyes and leans down towards the brunette, waiting for their lips to lock she feels a press on her cheek and opens her eyes. 

 

“There,” Waverly says turning away, “Tradition doesn’t say it has to be on the lips.” 

 

Nicole feels both her cheeks turn fire red, she clears her throat and walks over to the living room to help sort the coolers.

 

-

 

The party goes by smoothly, people come and go, all of Nicole’s team shows up but most leave besides Marta, Rosita and Melissa eventually, same goes with Waverly's cheer squad except Gabriela and Chrissy are still present.

 

Nicole decided it was best not to drink at this get together, Waverly on the other hand thought the opposite.

 

Waverly was downing glasses of whiskey and a few shots of tequila, she was letting loose for once, Wynonna was also letting loose but when does she not. 

 

After another hour everyone starts to clear out of the house, leaving only Nicole, Wynonna and Waverly alone. Marta and Melissa walked over to Rosita’s house to stay the night there to avoid any drunk driving or any confronting from their parents.

 

Wynonna is passed out on the couch as usual after a party and Waverly is still awake but starting to doze off.

 

The younger brunette is walking ahead of the redhead to go towards the staircase to go to her room and sleep, but loses her balance and falls backwards, thankful Nicole was behind her to catch her.

 

“You’re like a superhero,” the smaller girl mutters.

 

“Okay drunkee, let’s get you to sleep,” Nicole says as she guides Waverly up the stairs.

 

As Nicole basically carries Waverly up the stairs, they finally get to the second floor and walk towards the brunettes room and enter it. 

 

Waverly instantly runs and leaps into her bed, “This feels nice.”

 

The redhead laughs at the little remark, “You’re drunk, and need to change out of your clothes,” she says grabbing Waverlys usually sleep clothes off the dresser and handing them off.

 

The small Earp grumbles into her pillow but eventually stands up, swaying a little bit, not thinking she pulls her skinny jeans off revealing her bright pink thong and rips off her low cut crop top, which revealed a matching bright pink bra.  

 

Nicole then stands up off the bed she was sitting on turning away from the girl and clearing her throat, “Okay… get dressed, I’ll be in Wynonna’s room since she’s on the couch.” She says beginning to walk towards the door to leave until she feels the girl wrap around her in a hug.

 

“No,” Waverly mumbles into Nicole's back, “Stay in here.”

 

The redhead slowly pulls the small hands off her waist, “Waverly… You’re drunk and need to sleep.” 

 

The cheerleader scoffs and falls back onto her bed and crawling up on her side, “I really like you you know.” 

 

Nicole can feel her stomach tie up into knots, “Uh. Okay we can talk about this in the morning.” 

 

“You don’t like me, do you?” Waverly slurs into her pillow.

 

“No. No. Waverly- I- I do it’s just-”

 

“It’s just what Nicole?” the brunette looks over to the redhead.

 

“You know your friend Cole? On twitter?” Nicole starts.

 

Waverly looks up confused at Nicole.

 

“Yeah? How did yo-”

 

“It’s me Waverly. I’m Cole.”


	8. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of rustling wakes the redhead, she looks over where the sound is coming from and sees Wynonna going through her drawers, Nicole lets out a groan and reaches for her phone to check the time, 9:35am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I finished reuploading everything that was public before! Thank you again for the support! means a lot!  
> Follow me: @wayearps  
> My editor: @nicolexhaught

After Nicole confesses she is Waverly’s twitter buddy the brunette doesn’t say anything which causes the redhead to look over at her to see a reaction but she only sees a drunk passed out Earp. Nicole letting out a sigh got up off the bed, puts a blanket over the passed out girl and leaves the room towards Wynonna’s room where she slept.

 

The sound of rustling wakes the redhead, she looks over where the sound is coming from and sees Wynonna going through her drawers, Nicole lets out a groan and reaches for her phone to check the time, 9:35am.

 

“Morning,” Wynonna says after she grabs a pair of sweats out of her drawer and plops onto the bed.

 

“Hey, you hungover?” Nicole teases.

 

“Just a little, not as bad as Waverly…” Wynonna begins as she slips her sweats on, “Speaking of which, there’s coffee downstairs go bring some to her, she’s awake but not functional.”

 

“Can’t you do it?” the redhead responds awkwardly.

 

“Come on red I’m doing you a favor,” the Earp smirks.

 

Nicole swings her long legs off the bed and begins to walk to the kitchen downstairs, passing Waverly's room whos door is creaked open, she peaks inside only to see Waverly laying on her side towards the door, they make eye contact causing the Earp to huff and turn on her other side, away from Nicole.

 

The redhead steps away from the door and heads down stairs, “Maybe she won’t remember what happened. She did pass out after all… who are you kidding Nicole of course she remembers!” she mumbles to herself as she pours the coffee into Waverly’s favorite unicorn mug.

 

Nicole thinks about what she’s going to say to Waverly as she heads up to her room, knocking slightly on the door as it creeks open, the redhead peeks her head in to see the Earp girl still laying on the side she left her. 

 

“Hey…” Nicole begins, walking around to Waverly’s night stand and putting down the coffee, “Here’s some coffee, should help with a hangover.” 

 

Waverly lays in silence, not looking at Nicole or breaking eye contact with the wall in front of her.

 

“You remember last night?” the redhead ask sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling her thumbs.

 

The Earp girl continues to stay silence.

 

“Please Waves… Talk to me.”

 

“Don’t Waves me,” the brunette mumbles.

 

“I- let me explain pl-“ Nicole starts before getting cut off.

 

“Get out. Please I can’t do this. Leave my house.”

 

“Waverly…” the redhead pleads putting her hand on Waverly’s leg.

 

Waverly swings her legs off the bed out of reach from Nicole. 

 

“I. Said. Leave!” she yells, throwing the closed pillow at the redhead. 

 

Nicole catches the pillow and looks at the girl who is now staring straight at her, tears filling her eyes.

 

She gets off the brunettes bed, placing the pillow down and heading out the door. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles at the door and heads out, running into Wynonna who’s giving her a concerned look.

 

“Not now… talk to her,” the redhead says going down the stairs past the oldest Earp and grabbing her keys.

 

Nicole was gone.

  
  
  


*____*

  
  


A few days have gone by. Waverly hasn’t left the house once, barely her room. She only left her room to get food, shower and use the restroom, the rest of the time she was crying in her room. Alone.

 

As Waverly lays in her bed, curled up cuddling a pillow, she looks through her DMS with Cole, or now Nicole, tears running down her face. 

 

It didn’t take her long to realize that the advice conversation between them happened while they were under the same roof, for some reason that hit Waverly hard causing her to let out a sob.

 

Her bedroom door is slammed open, catching Waverly’s attention she sees a figure, wiping her tears away she makes out the figure. It’s Wynonna. 

 

“What do you want?” Waverly huffs out.

 

“I want you to talk to me,” Wynonna says, walking across the room and crawling into the bed with Waverly, laying opposite of her and looking into her eyes.

 

“You’ve hung out with her every day this week,” the younger sister lets out, “she hasn’t told you?”

 

“I’ve bugged her about it everyday, that dumbass won’t tell me and says she has to respect you and let you tell me, the only good person you’ve ever been interested in Waverly I swear.” 

 

“Not as good as you think,” Waverly sniffles, still recovering from her crying.

 

Waverly feels Wynonna shift closer to her and pull her into a cuddle hug, “What do you mean?”

 

The smaller brunette clears her throat, unlocking her phone to open up twitter and shows Wynonna all her dms with Cole.

 

After a few minutes of reading all the messages Wynonna places the phone down, “Waverly what does this mean?”

 

“That’s a stan account, I have a separate twitter account to fangirl over the actresses and actors of The 100, at the beginning of the school year I liked and retweeted a tweet about joining a group chat… I got added and I clicked with a person name Cole instantly, we continued to DM separately although the group chat died out… After Nicole's first win of the season I was really hyped, went on twitter and saw there was an LGBT tag going around… I decided to take photos and post them saying I was bisexual… That account, hawtlexa or Cole liked it. That’s Nicole and I never knew… She’s known who I was this whole time and never told me who she was or that she knew.”

 

Waverly feels the sister presence move away, Wynonna looking at Waverly, “Wait.. Wait.. Wait.. You’re telling me you’re mad because a girl you  _ like  _ knows you’re Bi? Do you know how stupid that sounds? You should be happy! That girl likes you Waverly! This is your chance.” 

 

“I don’t even know she likes me… And that’s not the point, the point is she lied to me when she knew this whole time,” Waverly sits up, edging away from her sister, “You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Waverly are you  _ fucking  _ stupid?” Wynonna laughs, getting a look from Waverly, “That girl, that girl you pushed away has the biggest heart eyes for you when you’re in sight and to be honest it’s disgusting.” 

 

Wynonna gets off the bed and starts walking towards the door, “And you’re right Waves, I will never understand fully but I will always be here for you to talk and try to understand the best I can.” She finishes leaving the room.

 

Waverly plops back onto her bed, looking at her ceiling for a while until she drifts off into a sleep from being exhausted for crying all day.

 

The small brunette is woken up early in the morning by multiple beeps from her phone, rubbing her eyes she grabs the phone off the nightstand and looks at it.  _ A text. From Nicole. _

 

**7:55am Nicole:** _ hey… im sorry… i should’ve texted you days ago apologizing i just couldn’t… _

 

Waverly looks at the text for a minute, letting out a huff she types out a response.

 

**7:58am Waverly:** _ Is there anything else you need? _

 

**7:59am Nicole:** _ im actually outside. _

 

Waverly's heart stops and her stomach drops as soon as the text comes in. 

 

**7:59am Nicole:** _ wyn and i are suppose to do something but shes not picking up her phone _

 

_ Phew _ Waverly thinks to herself.

 

Waverly stands up after reading the last half of the text, walks towards her door and opens it only to be welcomes by Wynonna leaning on it and stumbling in.

 

“Nicole is outside waiting for you,” the younger sister begins pushing her sister out of the room she fallen into to close the door.

 

“Did you guys talk? At all?” Wynonna questions.

 

“She said sorry, but I don't care. Go have fun with your friend.”

 

Wynonna rolls her eyes at her younger sister as Waverly closes the door in her face, she hears her older sister hop down the stairs and leave the house.

 

The day went by quickly, Waverly spent most her time watching T.V. with Gus and reading the new book her aunt got her. 

 

Gus always bought Waverly a new book everytime she knew the young girl was upset or down, she knew it helped the girl get through her emotions, this time she got Waverly  _ I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings _ by Maya Angelou knowing the Earp girl loved books by strong woman inspiring woman.

 

“It’s almost dinner young one, go text your sister and see if she’s joining us,” Gus asks with a sincere smile.

 

Waverly nods in agreement placing her book down and heading upstairs to call Wynonna on her phone, before dialing Wynonna’s number Waverly sees a few text from Chrissy asking her what’s been going on and such, but the short brunette ignores them and dials her sister.

 

“Hey,” Wynonna answers.

 

“Hey Wyn, Gus wants to know if you’ll be back for dinner?” Waverly asks.

 

“Uh yeah, but can you do me a favor… Go into my room,” her sister demands.

 

“Uh.. Okay… Why?” Waverly asked as she enters her sisters room and looks around.

 

“There’s… Something for you… In the nightstand…” the oldest Earp says.

 

Waverly walks over to the nightstand across the room and shuffles through it, “Wynonna I don’t see anything… Wynonna?” she looks at her phone and notices her sister hung up on her, letting out a sigh, she closes the night stand and puts her phone into her pocket.

 

“No Wynonna! I told you I didn’t want to do this!” A voice says coming from right outside the room.

 

Soon Wynonna is shoving a tall red headed woman into the room with Waverly and slamming the door.

 

Nicole stumbles in, Waverly is stunned and looking right at the redhead, the tall woman quickly turns around and tries to open the door but it doesn't budge, once Waverly understands the situation she runs over to the door and tries to open it also.

 

“God damnit ‘Nonna! Open this door!” Waverly yells.

 

“No! You two need to talk and you’re not coming out until you do!” Wynonna muffles through the door.

 

Waverly continues to try to pull the door open, no success.

 

“There’s no point,” Nicole lets out sitting down on the floor in front of the bed, “I wouldn’t waste your time she’s had this planned.”

 

“You knew about this?” Waverly turns to the redhead.

 

“She joked about it, I didn’t think she’d actually do it,” the tall girl pouts, “I’m sorry Waverly.”

 

“Don’t pout at me, you know how it makes me feel,” the brunette laughs.

 

“Oh do I?” the redhead shows a little smile for a second until it falls flat again, “Can I please explain myself?”

 

Waverly sighs, finally letting giving up, letting go of the door knob and walks over to Nicole and sits next to her in front of the bed, “Yes.”

 

“I… I have liked you since my Sophomore year,” Nicole starts, catching a look from Waverly but Nicole not looking back, “Every since I started hanging out with Rosita daily and seeing you as her neighbor daily… I dont know it’s just something about you that drew me to you, I didn’t even have the courage to talk to you much until this year, and my crush for you went away for a while until I actually got to know the smart and caring person you are and it came crashing back. I like you a lot Waverly.” 

 

Waverly watches the redhead for a minute, noticing tears forming in the eyes, “Nicole…”

 

“Let me finish,” the redhead begins again, “I hated seeing you with Champ, I always knew you deserved better… See not many people know this but Champ and I use to be best friends.” Nicole laughs, “Until I came out, he dropped me completely and started bullying me, which didn’t really bother me, because it’s Champ fucking Hardy… He didn’t have the right to say shit… And yes I know this doesn’t explain the twitter thing but i'm getting there,” Nicole finally looks at the brunette.

 

“I’ve always been safe about my identity online I dont know it’s just something I do, I used a fake name which I guess isn’t really fake because its part of my name, but I never posted selfies on those lgbt tags or give any information out because I was scared… and then when I saw you post that… my heart stopped. I felt terrible for not telling you right away but I didn’t want to lose you-”

 

“You wouldn’t have lost me if you told me right away Nicole.” Waverly cuts in.

 

“I know that now. The whole time I thought you were straight and I thought I’d never have a chance with the biggest crush in my life and then I see that and then we start spending more time together and I was hoping maybe you’d tell me someday… Sober.” Nicole lets out a weak laugh, “And then… when you told me you liked me after the party… I couldn’t keep it from you.”

 

Waverly breaks the eye contact with Nicole and stays silent for a moment.

 

“Waverly…” the redhead says.

 

Still no response.

 

“Waverly I’m sorr-” Nicole is cut off by hot lips against her.

 

The moment their lips connected it felt like the world stopped for Waverly and she swore she could see and hear fireworks. 

 

They breakup their kiss and look into eachothers eyes for a minute, Waverly look back down to Nicole's lips and pecking them again. 

 

“Wow,” is all the redhead could say, which made the brunette laugh.

 

“I should’ve let you explained yourself. I’m sorry,” Waverly says, “I like you too,” she bites her lip.

 

Waverly feels Nicole reach for her hand and they intertwine their fingers, “I know… the whiskey told me.”

 

The young brunette hits Nicole on the shoulder with her free hand, “Don’t be a jerk,” she giggles.

 

The door is creaked open and Wynonna crawls in to peek, “Fucking finally! Didn’t know how much longer I could hold the door.”

 

Nicole stands up letting go of Waverlys hand, “I gotta go… I have this thing with Rosita, talk to you two later?” 

 

“Cya Haughttie,” Wynonna says, receiving an eye roll from Nicole as she leaves.

 

“I’m assuming you’re going to want to know what happened huh?” the younger Earp questions with a laugh.

 

“You bet your ass babygirl, I made that happen I deserve the details.”

  
  
  


*_____*

  
  
  
  


As soon as Nicole left the Earp household she got into her car only to drive next door to Rositas house, she quickly pulls her keys out of the ignition and rushes into her bestfriends house. 

 

“Rosita?” She yells as she enters the house, “Sorry for just dropping by something just happened with Wav-” she then sees something she  _ never  _ wanted to see as soon as she opened Rositas bedroom door, “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god,” she starts to yell as she covers her eyes to not see her best friend in bed with one of her teammates, both naked.

 

“Nicole!” Rosita yells as Nicole closes the door.

 

Nicole goes into the living room, trying to erase what she just saw from her memory, “Ew ew ew ew,” she continues to say to herself. 

 

“You’re being a child,” Rosita says from behind her. 

 

“You’re sleeping with one of our teammates!” the redhead yells, still in shock.

 

“Actually I’m dating one of our teammates and she has a name,” the tanned woman rolls her eyes in amusement.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nicole questions.

 

“You were busy with Waverly, I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“We’re best friends Rosita you’re allowed to bother me,” the redhead chuckles.

 

“Hey Nicole,” a voice breaks the moment, “Sorry about that, I’ll be out of your guys way. I’ll text you later babe,” she says kissing Rosita. 

 

“I’ll see you later Marta.”

 

“Bye babe,” Rosita says watching her girlfriend leave the house, “Anyway, what’s up?” 

 

“So you know how Waverly wasn’t speaking to me about the whole twitter thing?”

 

“You texted me about it yeah…” her best friend tries to follow.

 

“Well Wyn trapped us in a room together which at first I was mad about it but I actually ended up telling her everything… the whole twitter thing and how I've had a crush on her since sophomore year… and then we kissed?” Nicole smiles at the memory.

 

“Haught damn… What now?” Rosita asked.

 

“I wanna do this right, I can’t fuck this up… She’s truly amazing Rosita I can’t express that enough, even just as a friend shes fucking amazing,” Nicole starts, “I think I’m going to ask her  on a date, and a good one. No dumb shit, a good real first date that she deserves.”

 

“I’m happy for you Nicole, I really am,” Rosita stands up and grabs a water bottle from her kitchen and tosses one to Nicole, “Hey and if all this works out maybe we can go on a double date.”

 

“I would like that, and it’s definitely a cliche thing Waverly would like.”

 

“So how are you going to ask her?” her best friend asks curiously.

 

“Well I was thinking…”


	9. Can I Have This Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because… I’ve never done this before… I’ve never liked a girl before,” the cheerleader starts, “and I don’t even know where this is going to lead! I mean did you see how she just left! She left! After we kissed! Oh my god what if I'm a bad kisser and she doesn't want to be with me,” she finishes falling back onto her pillow, covering her face with her arm in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update every Wednesday! Don't forget to leave a Kudo and Comment on how you thought of the chapter!
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @wayearps  
> My editors: @nicolexhaught

“Nicole are you sure you want to play  _ that  _ song while asking Waverly out? On your first of many dates?” Rosita teases, hiding a smile.

 

“Yes! She’s told me she likes High School Musical! This song is romantic, it's perfect!” Nicole's smile falls and turns into a worried look.

 

“What's wrong?” her best friend asks.

“What if she doesn’t like it?” Nicole looks at her friend, “God what if she doesn’t fucking like that one song.” She finishes flopping onto Rositas bed covering her face with her hands.

 

“You’re overreacting,” Rosita starts, sitting on her bed next to Nicole, “she’s going to love it, she’s going to love this cheesy gesture.” 

 

“Are you sure?” the tall girl muffles through her hands.

 

“I know it. Now,” the tanned woman starts, patting Nicole's thigh, “take my boombox, and get the fuck out of my house you’ve been here for  _ hours _ and I have a date soon.”

 

Nicole groans and sits up on the bed, “Right, your girlfriend,” she says unsure.

 

“Listen, I know I should have told you but it was still new and I didn’t wanna say anything if nothing was going to happen  _ and _ you were always with Waverly and never gave me the time of day so I didn’t bother…” her friend explains.

 

“I’m sorry,” Nicole stands up and walks over to her friend engulfing her into a hug, “I’m sorry I ignored you while hanging out with Waverly, I won’t do it again.”

 

Rosita returns the hug for a moment then pushes her away, “Now go get that Earp, Haught.” She smiles. 

 

Nicole gives her best friend a small smile, grabs the boombox and leaves the house. She piles into her car, gently putting the boombox in the passenger seat, not wanting to break it, and turns the key in the ignition and heads to her house.

 

The redhead pulls into her driveway, it was hours before she was planning to ask Waverly on a date but she was still nervous as hell, she gets out of her car with her boombox and heads to her front door. Before opening she hears a familiar voice, but not a voice she hears often. 

 

She opens the front door, jaw dropped and places down the boombox. Leaping onto the familiar voices body and hugging them.

 

“Nathan! What are you doing here?”

  
  
  


*_____*

  
  
  


“I’m happy for you babygirl, you deserve someone good in your life. You both do,” Wynonna says letting go of her sisters hand she was previously holding while they sat on the bed.

 

“Wynonna, I do have someone good in my life,” Waverly starts, grabbing her older sisters hand again, “I have you.”

 

The eldest Earp looked at her small sister and show a small smile, “I love you Waverly,” she says getting off the bed and heading toward the door, “And make sure Haught-stuff knows that if she hurts you I will hurt her.” She finishes with a wink and almost exits the door before she’s interrupted.

 

“Wynonna wait.” 

 

“What is it babygirl?” the older brunette responds, walking further back into the room.

 

“Is it bad that I’m scared?” Waverly ask not looking at Wynonna, but at her twiddling thumbs. 

 

“Why would you be scared?” 

 

“Because… I’ve never done this before… I’ve never liked a girl before,” the cheerleader starts, “ _ and _ I don’t even know where this is going to lead! I mean did you see how she just left! She left! After we kissed! Oh my god what if I'm a bad kisser and she doesn't want to be with me,” she finishes falling back onto her pillow, covering her face with her arm in frustration.

 

“She said she had something to do with Rosita, don’t worry about it,” Wynonna tries to reassure.

 

“What could they possibly have to do? We  _ don’t  _ have school right now!” 

 

“Okay well you’re being a psycho girlfriend.”

 

“Not my girlfriend,” Waverly mumbles.

 

“For now… Anyway! That woman was glowing when I opened the door, the kiss was fine. Don’t worry about it babygirl, she’s probably just anxious or doing some dumbshit. You know her, she does dumbshit.” 

 

“She only does dumbshit when she’s hanging out with you,” the cheerleader points out.

 

“Just text her, everything will be fine,” and with that, Wynonna left the room. “I’m going over to Xaviers!” Waverly hears Wynonna yell.

 

Waverly rolls her eyes at her sister and her constant visits and ‘sleepovers’ at Xaviers, she then grabs her phone off her nightstand where it was plugged in and unplugs it. Opening up her text with Nicole, she hesitates sending a text.

 

**4:27pm Waverly:** _Hey… just checking in, you kinda bolted out of my house, did I do something wrong?_

 

**4:29pm Nicole:** _ oh no of course you didnt i just had to do something real quick _

 

**4:30pm Nicole:** _ i was expecting to come back over about twenty minutes ago but something came up at home _

 

**4:30pm Nicole:** _ ill telll u more bout it later  _

 

As Waverly read the text she began to calm down but her anxiety was still present. “Later…” she mumbled, “We’re going to see each other later?”

 

**4:32pm Waverly:** _Later? Do we have plans I was unaware about :)?_

 

**4:33pm Nicole:** _well i just kinda meant the next time we saw each other_

 

“Oh,” the brunette breathes out reading the last text she received.

 

**4:35pm Waverly:** _Oh. Yeah of course_. 

 

The small Earp looks at her phone for a while until she gets an idea, she dials her best friend. 

 

“Hey Chrissy. Wanna come over? Wynonna isn’t home and I have some Nicole updates.”

  
  
  


*_____*

  
  
  


“You son of a bitch! What are you doing here? I thought you were stationed in California!” Nicole says hitting her brother on the shoulder.

 

“I wanted to surprise you! And I wanted to be home for Christmas,” her older brother states.

 

“Did you know about this?” the middle redhead asked her mom.

 

“Do you think your brother is capable of booking a flight by himself?” her mom laughs. 

 

“Hey! Give me some credit, I did manage to find you in the airport parking garage!” Nathan says, pretending to be a little hurt.

 

“Anyway,” Nicole claps her hands, “I’m glad you’re here, I could use your advice.”

 

“Advice?” her mom asked. 

 

“It’s okay Mom, Nathan can help me,” the tall girl says as she grabs her brother and drags him upstairs. “Let me just get Jaime, she can help,” she finishes as she leaves her room quickly and goes next door.

 

Nathan pops out of Nicoles room, “Uh, Nicole I wouldn’t.”

 

“Don’t be weird,” Nicole rolls her eyes teasingly as she slams her sisters room open.

 

“Oh. Oh my god. Oh my god,” Nicole covers her eyes and runs out of Jaimes room and closes the door, “Why does this keep happening to me!” she yells.

 

Jaimes door then slightly opens, Jaime poking her head out, “Hi,” she says, covering her body with a blanket, “We weren’t having sex I promise,” she says looking back into the room and smiling at the person in it, “Not yet at least. But we were interrupted.”

 

Nicole breathes heavily through her nose and begins to walk back into her room, “When you’re done I’m having a sibling meeting in my room!” she states.

 

After a few minutes of just catching up with her brother in her room, Jaime decided to show up, “So what’s up sis?” the youngest Haught says.

 

“If you think one moment we’re not going to talk about you and -”

 

“We’re not. Not right now, we can later.” Jaime cuts her off, “Now, what's up?”

 

“Well I was just telling Nathan all about Waverly while waiting for you, which helped because now I don’t have to explain it while asking this,” Nicole starts, looking between both her siblings who are sitting on the bed in front of Nicole, with their legs crossed under each other, listening carefully.

 

“So, Waverly is a big fan of shappy romantic things, and we all know I’m a romantic-” the middle aged Haught is cut off with a laughter coming from Nathan, resulting in her smacking him in the arm, “ _ Anyway, _ so I got Rosita’s big boombox, which is downstairs, and I have an aux cord and I have ‘Can I Have This Dance’ from Highschool Musical on my phone to play outside her window…” she explains.

 

“You’re… going to play… High School Musical?” Nathan questions, confused.

 

“It’s one her favorite movie series! She told me one!” Nicole protests.

 

“It’s true, she tried to get the drama club to do it so she could audition,” Jaime clarifies.

 

“Exactly!” the basketball player says giving her sister a smile, “So when she either looks out the window or comes downstairs to me I’m going to ask her to go on a date with me, and if she says yes I’m going to take her to see a movie at the drive-in theater.”

 

“That theater only plays older movies,” her sister replies.

 

“I know, they’re playing a movie I know Waverly will like, I already bought the tickets.” 

 

“And what if she says no?” her brother asks.

 

“Well…” Nicole says unsure, then pats her brothers leg, “Then I’ll give you the tickets, happy?”

 

“What movie is it?” Jaime questions.

 

“10 Things I Hate About You,” Nicole says confidently.

 

“Ooo! Good movie, if all else fails, instead of giving the tickets to Nathan, give them to me. Then I can be a romantic with my guest in the other room,” her sister wiggles her eyebrows.

 

“You’re a dork,” Nathan says.

 

Jaime looks at her brother, giving him a warm smile, “I learned from the best.”

 

“So, it’s a good idea?” the middle sibling asks for reassurance.

 

“Nic,” Nathan starts, “She’s a very lucky girl.”

 

“It’s a great idea Nic,” Jaime says.

 

“Thanks guys,” Nicole says pulling bother her siblings into a hug.

 

“So, when are you planning to do this?” Nathan asked, pulling away from the hug.

 

“Well the movie is at eight, so I was planning to do the whole asking thing at seven.”

 

“Nic,” Jaime says.

 

“Hm?”

 

“It’s 6:55.” her sister claims.

 

“ _ Shit! _ ” Nicole yelps, jumping out of her bed and throwing her jean jacket on. “I have to go, Jaime have fun with  _ her _ ,” she shifts her head towards the side of the house where Jaimes room is located, “And Nathan… I’m glad to have you home,” she smiles.

 

“Go get her Nicole,” her brother says, returning the smile.

 

Nicole runs down the stairs, says goodbye to her mom, grabs the boombox by the door and heads to her car. Hopping in and driving towards the Waverlys house.

 

Nicole pulls over on Waverlys street, a few houses down. She doesn’t want the young brunette to expect anything. She climbs out of her car grabbing the boombox and slowly walks to the Earp girls’ house, as she walks up the pathway of the garage the front door opens, causing Nicole to run and hide behind Waverlys jeep, she hears some soft talking and then the door closing again, soon she sees a blonde woman walk by her. Grabbing Chrissy by the arm, Nicole quickly puts her hand over her mouth.

 

“Okay. Okay. Shush. I’m going to lift my hand, don’t reveal I’m here. Okay? Okay Chrissy? Nod your head,” Nicole demands, getting a nod from Chrissy.

 

“Nicole! What are you doing?” Chrissy asks confused.

 

“I’m asking Waverly on a date. Now, do me a favor, take out your phone,” As Nicole says, Chrissy does so, “If this turns out well I want the memory forever, so record for me.”

 

“You got it Haught.”

 

Nicole smiled at the young blonde woman as she grabbed her boombox and made her way to the side of the house where Waverly’s window was located, Chrissy following behind recording on her Iphone.

 

“Phew,” the redhead breathes out, “Can’t backout now Haught, you’re in too deep,” she mutters to herself.

 

She gives Chrissy and the camera a awkward wide smile and thumbs up right before she presses play on her phone which played through the boombox, she holds it over her head. 

 

**Take my hand, take a breath**

**Pull me close and take one step**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine**

**And let the music be your guide**

 

“Waverly Earp!” Nicole yells, voice shaking. 

 

The curtains of Waverly's window spread open

 

**Won't you promise me (** **_now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget_ ** **)**

**We'll keep dancing (** **_to keep dancing_ ** **)**

**Wherever we go next.**

 

Waverly then pushes open her window, “Nicole? What are you doing?”

 

**It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

 

“Waverly Earp, will you go on a date with me? Tonight?” Nicole rushes out.

 

“What?” Waverly yells, turning her right ear more out the window.

 

“I said-”

 

“Here, I’ll just come down,” the small brunette says exiting the window frame.

 

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn we'll be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you through it all**

 

Waverly then emerges from the backdoor of the house and jogs over to Nicole, “Nicole,” she says with a laugh, “What are you doing?”

 

The redhead then places the boombox back down on the ground, “Waverly Earp,” she grabs the other girls hands.

 

**And you can't keep us apart (** **_even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_ ** **)**

**Cause my heart is (** **_cause my heart is_ ** **) wherever you are**

 

“Will you go on a date with me? Tonight?” Nicole watches her hands holding Waverlys.

 

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**_So can I have this dance?_ ** **(Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

 

“Nicole…” the brunette starts, “This is the most romantic way someone has ever done for me, especially asking me out on the first date.”

 

“So is that a yes?” 

 

“Yes. I’ll go on a date with you.”

 

**_Oh no_ mountains too high and _no_ oceans too wide**

**Cause together or not, our dance wont stop**

**_Let it rain,_ ** **let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**_Oh_ **

 

The two look at each other for a beat, until Waverly pushes on her tippie toes and pecks the redhead on the lips.

 

**It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding**

**Someone like you (** **_like you_ ** **)**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (** **_way we do_ ** **)**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

 

Nicole leads Waverly in a little dance to the song. Swaying back and forth, the redhead completely forgets about the cheerleader’s bestfriend who was recording and watching the whole thing, she looks over to Chrissy giving a little smile.

 

**_So can I have this dance?_ ** **(Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

**_Can I have_ ** **this dance?**

**Can I have this dance?**

 

As the song ended, the two dance a little more to the silence, looking into eachothers eyes.

 

Eventually the two stop.

 

“Okay Chrissy, you can stop recording now,” Nicole says taking Waverlys hand and walking towards the other woman, “Thanks again.”

 

Chrissy just nodded, “Be safe tonight,” she says looking at Waverly then turns her attention back to Nicole, “Hurt her and you’ll have trouble.”

 

“Noted,” the redhead says with wink. 

 

Waverly begins to lead her and Nicole back into the house until Nicole stops them, “Wait, we don’t have time. Our date is at eight, and it's a twenty minute drive.” the redhead says tugging the cheerleaders arm towards her car.

 

“Okay well, can I at least change my shoes? I kinda just put the easiest pair on while coming out here.”

 

“Waverly. You don't need shoes where we are going.” the redhead says with a wink as she continues to walk to her car.

 

“Nicole…” the brunette says catching up to her date, “what are we doing tonight?”

 

Nicole approaches the driver door and unlocks the car with her keys as she looks at Waverly, “let’s just say we’ll be in my car the whole time.”

 

“Uh,” Waverly mumbles as she gets into the passenger seat, “if we’re going to makeout point, this is going to be a disappointing date after your whole proposal.”

 

“M-makeout point?” the redhead stumbles as she tries to start her car, but her hands begin to shake, “What kind of woman do you think I am?”

 

Finally Nicole gets the car started and begins to drive down the road towards their destination. 

 

“Well you sai-”

 

“Waverly,” the lanky woman says softly, “I’m taking you to the drive-in theater.”

 

“Oh!” the brunette lets out, “I’ve never been before, what are we seeing?”

 

“Ever heard of 10 Things I Hate About You?”

 

“Nicole…” the cheerleader says turning her head to the driver and placing her hands on her thigh, “That’s one of my favorite movies.”

 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” the redhead says giving the woman a smile then continuing to look at the road ahead.

 

The rest of the ride was quiet, the two occasionally caught the other looking at the other. After a few minutes into the ride Nicole turned on her radio to fill in the silence, Waverly humming to almost every song that came out which caused Nicole to smile. 

 

“Oh Nicole,” Waverly breaks the silence, “how much is it? I only have a few dollars on me, I forgot to grab my wallet…”  she looks down at her feet, “I’m sorry I should’ve thought ahead I was just excited.”

 

“Waves,” the redhead laughs out, “everything is covered, I already bought our tickets.”

 

“You bought them before I said yes to the date? Cocky, Haught, Cocky.”

 

“What can I say, I had a feeling you’d say yes.” Nicole grins.

 

Next thing Nicole knows is that she’s feeling a pair of hot lips on her cheek, causing her to blush and looking away from Waverly, trying to hide her red cheeks.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“For being you.”

 

They pull into the drive-in theater, Nicole hands their tickets to the guy in the box office at the entrance and then they pull into a parking spot in the middle of the lot where many cars weren’t. There were roughly five other cars at the lot that night but they were mainly on the outer rows of the lot. 

 

As they parked the redhead quickly unbuckled her seat and got out of her car only to lean back in and lower her seat back so she’d be in a lying position, as she did so she saw Waverly attempt to do the same thing but was struggling.

 

Nicole smirked and walked around to Waverlys side, “Here. Let me.” she says putting the seat back to the same area as her own seat.

 

The two laid back and enjoyed the movie, Nicole holding the tub of popcorn she grabbed from the snackbar and Waverly enjoying a coke her date got her. 

 

Halfway through the movie Waverly finished her coke and put the empty bottle on the ground of the car next to her feet, Nicole noticing the brunette looking at her from the corner of her eye she turned to face the girl, “Hi.” she says softly.

 

Waverly doesn’t give a response except she grabs the tub of popcorn off of Nicole's stomach where it was set and put it next to her empty coke bottle. 

 

“Hey! I was enjoying that!” Nicole teasingly whines.

 

“Be quiet.” Waverly says as she moves over the middle console and makes her way to straddle Nicole's lap, planting a hot kiss on the redhead, pushing her tongue on her lips, Nicole gave her access.

 

The redhead pushed the cheerleader back for a minute, “And you said you didn’t want to go to makeout point.” she teases.

 

“Shut up and kiss me Haught.”


	10. Little Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little over a week since Nicole and Waverly's first date, and they’ve been on three more since. School started the next day and Waverly was scared for the upcoming new days, no one knows she’s bisexual besides her close friends, Wynonna and obviously Nicole, but she didn’t want to hide her affection for Nicole at school, a place where she usually feels safe and herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters a day late, but i'd rather have it late and good then on time and rushed. hope you guys enjoy this chapter and maybe come talk to me on twitter about it, my dms are always open and I always reply.  
> i update (or try too) every Wednesday.   
> my twitter: wayearps  
> my editor: nicolexhaught

Nicole and Rosita meet up at Shortys the day after to get some lunch and formally catch up. The redhead doesn’t want anymore surprises, no more walking in on people doing things she does not want to see her best friend do. Ever.

 

The two order their usuals, Nicole gets onion rings with a double cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake  and Rosita gets a grilled cheese with curly fries and a vanilla milkshake.

 

“So,” Rosita starts shoving a fry in her mouth, “How was your date with Earp last night?” she finishes gesturing the half of the fry she didn't eat towards the waitress who was taking orders.

 

The redhead took a big bite of her burger, letting some of the grease drip down her chin as she looks at her best friend giving a dorkish smile.

 

“You are a pig,” the tanned woman laughs as she throws a napkin at her friend, “But a pig who can get a hot date. Come on, tell me how it went!”

 

Just as Nicole was about to tell Rosita everything she was interrupted by her two other friends approaching the table.

 

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late. I had to force Melissa out of the house,” Marta laughs as she scoots into the booth next to her girlfriend, giving Rosita a peck on the lips.

 

“Okay, not at the booth,” Nicole teases as she looks at the couple, then realizing that Melissa was still standing next to the booth, “Come on nerd. I’m not mad at you, sit down,” the redhead says as she scoots over giving her blue hair tipped friend space to sit down. 

 

“Don’t be mad that we can be affectionate in the booth while your girl works,” Rosita mocks.

 

“Why would you be mad at Melissa?” Marta changes the subject.

 

“Uh.. I.. Um…” Melissa tries to speak, obviously anxious.

 

Nicole places her hand on her anxious friends back, trying to calm her nervous, “It’s no big deal really.”

 

“Then tell us!” her best friend says, a little too excited for the drama.

 

“I caught our little lesbian over here getting it on with my sister yesterday,” Nicole says patting Melissa roughly on the back, causing her teammate to blush.

 

“What?” Rosita chokes on a fry.   
  


“Holy shit Melissa, Jaime?” Marta questions as she pats her choking girlfriend on the back.

 

“Listen, Nicole, I can explain,” Melissa tries.

 

“Just tell me one thing,” the ginger starts, “Are you guys a thing?”

 

“We’ve been texting for a while, I was actually late to a practice because of her and I really like her and I’m pretty sure she likes me so… Yeah we’re a thing. I’m too afraid to ask her what we are or for a label, but I’m happy?” their teammate explains.

 

“Well as long as you’re happy… and I know Jaimes happy… That’s all that matters,” Nicole lets out.

 

“Hey Melissa, Hey Marta,” Waverly says as she approaches the table, leaning on the table with one arm, hand on top of Nicole's as she slowly brushes her thumb over the redheads knuckles, causing her to blush, “What can I get for y’all?”

 

“Can I just get a chocolate shake?” 

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“Coming right up!” the small waitress says as she pushes off the table, giving Nicole a longing look and walking away.

 

“Oh my god.” Rosita lets out.

 

Nicole looks at her friend with a confused look.

 

“Shut up! We did not!” the lanky woman bites back.

 

“Oh yeah? What was that hand thing and that longing look!” Rosita points out.

 

“It was just a good first date okay? I’m taking things slow, going at her pace, she’s new to all of this.” 

“You guys banged!” her friend whisper yelled, “You guys banged on the first date!

 

“Shut up! No we didn’t, it was just a good first date. I wanna take it slow, at her own pace, she's new to this whole gay thing,” Nicole whispered.

 

“Well, are you going to tell us what  _ did _ happen?”

“We just went to the movie and made out… a lot,” the redhead blushes.

 

“God damn Haught dog,” Rosita starts as she takes a bite out her grilled cheese, “So when’s your next date?”

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t asked yet.”

 

“Well what are you waiting for?”

 

“I don’t know,” Nicole says losing her thoughts as she stares at the beautiful waitress in the distance

  
  
  


**A Week Later**

  
  


*____*

 

It's been a little over a week since Nicole and Waverly's first date, and they’ve been on three more since. School started the next day and Waverly was scared for the upcoming new days, no one knows she’s bisexual besides her close friends, Wynonna and obviously Nicole, but she didn’t want to hide her affection for Nicole at school, a place where she usually feels safe and herself.

 

It’s 1:30 pm on a Sunday, Nicole was on her way to pick up Waverly for just a ‘chill’ date at the redheads house. They’ve always gone places either out of town, dark or lowkey because Waverly wasn’t ready to be known yet and Nicole completely understood and respected that. 

 

Even at the Earps’ house Nicole pretended to just be a friend of Waverly’s around Gus and Curtis, even though the two were afraid Wynonna would slip up with a sly remark or her being a sarcastic asshole sometimes, the oldest Earp always respected the two when others were around, trying her best not to reveal or expose anyone. She was the best sister Waverly could ask for. 

 

“Alright Gus, I’m heading over to Nicoles, I’ll see you later!” Waverly says as she hops down the stairs.

 

“Geez,” Gus lets out, causing Waverly to turn to her aunt, giving her a confusing look, “You’re either out with that girl or on the phone with her.”

 

“How do you know when I’m on the pho-”

 

“Thin walls girl, now go, and be home before dinner okay?”

 

“Yes,” Waverly says, giving a half smile, “Bye love you,” she kisses her aunt on the cheek.

 

The small girl grabs her purse from the couch as she walks toward the front door, grabbing her keys also, she opens the front door to see Nicole and her mustang pulling into the driveway. All Waverly could focus on was the redheads big, wide smile. 

 

_ That goddamn smile, _ Waverly thinks to herself.

 

Waverly climbs into the car and looks at the girl next to her as she closes the door.

 

Nicole leans in to kiss Waverly but the brunette teasingly pushing the other girls lips away, “You know the rules,” she says perking her lips, taunting the redhead, “not in front of the house.”

 

“You’re evil you know that?” Nicole laughs as she starts the car up and pulls out of the driveway.

 

“No music?” the cheerleader asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

“I was waiting for you to play something.”

 

“Nicole… Your car is so old it only takes CDs and Tapes, I don’t have either of those,” Waverly laughs with a hint of confusing.

 

“I know bab- Waves, but I know you don’t really prefer my music and I’m tired of Jaimes CD getting played over and over again, SO I went online and found this Tape to Aux adapter so you can play any music you want.” 

 

Waverly smiles wide as Nicole hands her the adapter, she pops it into the tape player and shuffles her phone playlist, first song being Animal by Neon Trees.

 

The two girls nod their heads to the song playing, Nicole humming it quietly.

 

“You know…” the brunette starts putting her hand on the redheads thigh, “That’s the second time since we’ve been going on dates that you’ve almost slipped up and called me babe.”

 

They arrived to the Haught home, Nicole turns off her the car once its put into park and looks down at the keys in her hands, “Yeah, I know… I’m sorry.”

 

“Nicole…” Waverly starts as she reaches to hold the gingers hands, “don’t be sorry, I like it.”

 

Nicole gives Waverly a small smile, hiding a little sadness before she gets out of the car.

 

They two enter the house, the brunette immediately overcome by the smell of baked goods, “Your mom baking again?” she asked the redhead.

 

“Yeah,” Nicole scoffs, “she’s been baking and cooking a lot since Nathan came home, it’s like she’s trying to impress her own son.”

 

“I think it’s cute,” Waverly says placing her hand on Nicole's lower back as they enter the kitchen then soonly removing it.

 

“Hi Miss Haught!” the cheerleader greets.

 

“Hi again Waverly! Nice to see you back, and please honey call me Jan,” Nicole's mom replies with a warm and loving smile.

 

“Will do, What’cha baking?” Waverly asked, trying to be nice but is genuinely curious as she smells the sweet scent of vanilla in the air.

 

But before Jan could answer she was cut off by Nicole, “Well, we’re going into my room.” 

 

“Okay honey, keep your door open.”

 

Waverly's eyes go wide as she looks at Nicole, waiting for the tall girl to save the situation, but all Waverly saw was a scared and speechless Nicole.

 

“We’re just friends Miss Haught, promise,” the cheerleader tries to save.

 

“Oh please, you girls don’t need to hide your relationship from me,” Nicole’s mom says kindly.

 

“Mom!” Nicole manages to let out.

 

“What?” 

 

“We don’t have a relationship! Now, we’re going upstairs. Bye,” the tall redhead says as she grabs the brunettes hand and leads her to the room.

 

Just as they get into Nicole's room they hear her mom yell, “Door open Nicky!”

 

Nicole groans as she purposely closes her door loudly.

 

“How come the one time Jaime and Melissa basically hooked up she could have the door closed but us, who claim to be friends, have to have it open?” Waverly questions as she takes a seat at the edge of Nicole's bed.

 

“Well for one, mom doesn’t know Jaime’s bi,” Nicole starts as she lays next to where Wavery is sitting, legs half off the bed, “And two, she didn’t know Melissa was over until afterwards and Jaime is a  _ good _ liar.” 

 

“I see,” the small girl laughs and lays next the tall woman, turning her body to face the girl, Nicole turning to look at Waverly also, “Hi,” she says as she leans to kiss the ginger lightly.

 

Nicole hums lightly as she receives the kiss, “School starts back up tomorrow.” 

 

“I know.”

 

“It’s going to be hard to stay away from you, and not kiss you and stuff,” the redhead sighs.

 

“Why do you have to stay away from me?”

 

“Well not completely stay away but I’m so use to spending basically every day and every hour with you already,” Nicole says softly.

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Waverly breathes out, feeling like she’s letting down Nicole.

 

“Don’t be sorry bab- Waves,” the redhead stumbles, Waverly looking into her eyes, “I- uh- um,”

 

“What is it Nicole?”

 

“Waverly,” Nicole starts as she sits up on her bed, crossing her legs, “Will you be my girlfriend? I know this isn’t a romantic way or a way you deserve but I was just wondering…”

 

“Nicole…”

 

“I know. I know. Secret, I get it. I’ll-”

 

“Nicole shut up and let me talk,” the brunette lets out a little laugh, “Yes I’ll be your girlfriend, but you know I’m not ready to walk into school tomorrow and scream, ‘ _ Hey! I’m gay and this is my girlfriend!’ _ and give you a big kiss in front of everyone.”

 

A big smile erupts on the redheads face, leaning into the brunette and kiss her slowly, “I understand that, and I’m willing to be patient.”

 

_ God. She’s so amazing, and perfect, and patient. I don’t deserve her. _ Waverly thinks to herself.

 

“Bab- Waves? You there? Lost you for a moment, what you thinking about?” her girlfriend asks.

 

“How you should call me babe,” Waverly says, beginning to kiss her girlfriend softly on the neck a few times before pulling away and looking her deep in the eyes, “and…”

 

“And?”

 

“And how I think I’m ready to tell Gus and Curtis, you know… about the whole bi thing. I may not be ready to tell the whole town but they’re my family and I don’t want to hide you from my family. They’ll support me. I know it.”

 

“When do you think you’ll tell them?” Nicole asks curiously, “And  _ babe,”  _ she starts with a smile once she says babe, “I don’t want you to do this if you’re not ready, I’m willing to wait, I’ll be patient with you, it’s not an easy thing, but it doesn’t have to be a hard thing.”

 

“Easy for you to say, your mom accepted you,” Waverly laughs, not looking at Nicole.

 

“My mom did yes, but my dad didn’t,” the tall girl says grabbing Waverly’s hands and kissing them.

 

“I’m sorry,” the brunette apologizes realizing how insensitive what she said was.

 

“Fuck him,” Nicole smiles widely at her girlfriend, “So, when do you want to tell them?”

 

“I was thinking tonight, Gus wants me home for dinner anyway so why not.”

 

“You think you’ll be okay?” the redhead asks concerned.

 

“Yeah I- wait a minute! Why don’t you come to dinner with me? I’m sure Gus will be fine with it as long as I text her, and it’ll make me feel better and more safe if you’re there,” Waverly rushes out and grabs her phone out of her pocket before waiting for a response from Nicole. “You’re quiet, oh god you’re quiet. You don’t want to go do you?” the brunette panics as she lays on her back again and covers her face with her hands.

 

“Baby, baby please,” Nicole starts as she removes Waverlys hands from the short girls face, Nicole hovering over her, leaning down and kissing the small girl, “I would love to come.”

 

Waverly breaks out in a huge smile and laughs, “Thank god.”

 

The brunette curls up into her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the redheads neck and playing with the hairs on the back of her head, kissing her neck slowly.

 

“Waves… Waves.”

 

“Hmm?” Waverly replies, continuing to kiss the other girls neck.

 

“You need to text Gus.”

 

The reminded causes the young Earp to stop the kissing and let out a groan of frustration, “Fine, if you don’t want my kisses!” she teases as she sits up on the side of the bed and grabs her phone once more, pulling up her text with her aunt.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I always want your kisses,” the girl behind the brunette says.

 

Waverly feels movement behind her, the bed right behind her deepening, feeling the presence of the other girl. Nicole moves Waverlys long brown hair off her shoulder, exposing the neck. Suddenly the brunette feels hot and wet lips on her neck, sucking at her pulse point.

 

The cheerleader giggles as she moves out of the reach of the basketball players lips, “You can’t give me a hickey, especially before I come out, and on the neck!” she explains.

 

“So anywhere besides the neck?” Nicole raises her eyebrows, teasingly.

 

“Nicole Haught, you’re a bad girl,” Waverly laughs.

 

“Yeah, but that's why you like me. Now send that text and get over here,” the redhead says as she gently pushes the brunette down on the bed and hovering over her, leaning down and kiss her over and over.

 

Waverly tosses her phone somewhere else on the bed after sending the text, wrapping her arms around the tall girls neck and pulling her into the kiss, deepening it.

 

Nicole's door is suddenly swung open without warning, “Nicole Marie Haught, I told you to leave this door op- oh my, I'm so sorry.”

 

“Mom!” Nicole yells as she jumps off of Waverly and the bed, standing up and straightening out her shirt.

 

“Jan!” Waverly yells in embarrassment, covering her face with a pillow trying to hide herself.

 

Waverly peaks from under the pillow, seeing the two hot woman giving eachother looks, Nicole's more angry than Jans.

 

Nicole's mom puts her hands up in the air, “I didn’t see anything, I promise!” she begins to walk away, but her face reappears in the doorway, “You two make a cute couple by the way,” she winks at the two.

 

“Mom!” Nicole yells

 

“Keep the door open!” Jan yells once again.

 

Waverly laughs loudly.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll go talk to her,” Nicole says running her hands through her hair, obviously stressed.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Waverly says grabbing her girlfriends hand and pulling her on top of her, kissing her once again, “You can talk to her later, we won’t be able to do this at my house,” she finishes as she continues to kiss her girlfriend, deepening it more and more each time.

 

“Yeah and you can’t do that here, especially with the door  _ wide  _ open,” a deep voice says from the doorway.

 

“Nathan!” Nicole yells out of frustration.

 

“I’m just joking nerd, you never ratted me out I won’t rat you out,” the older Haught boy says as he slowly closes the bedroom door, as quiet as possibly, winking at the two before fullying closing it.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


The two pull into the driveway of Waverly's house, “You ready?” Nicole asked as she pulls Waverly shirts over her shoulder where Nicole left a hickey.

 

“You knew this was an off the shoulder shirt and you still left a mark there,” Waverly teasingly scoffs.

 

“I wanted to give you a challenge,” Nicole winks as she exits the car and walks around, letting Waverly out.

 

“Thank you baby,” the brunette says.

 

“I like that.”

 

“What?”

 

“When you call me baby,” Nicole says.

 

Waverly catches Nicole looking into her eyes deeply, switching from her eyes to her lips, Waverly leans up to give her a quick peck before they get to the house.

 

“Waverly! Nicole!” 

 

The two jump at the voice, only to see Wynonna on the front porch.

 

“Nice for you two  _ losers  _ to join us tonight,” the eldest Earp teases.

 

“Hi Wynonna,” Nicole says lightly, but also teasingly.

 

“Okay you two, lets go inside,” the cheerleader says as she gesturing towards the house before suddenly stopping in front of Wynonna, “Also Wyn, I’m planning to come out to Gus and Curtis tonight so please behave.”

 

“I’ve always behaved when it came to this Waverly, I know I’m an asshole sometimes, but I’m your sister first,” Wynonna smiles, giving Waverly a small side hug.

 

The three walk into the house. 

 

Dinner wasn’t going to be ready for another hour after their arrival, but they didn’t expect it to be ready right away. As Gus prepared the dinner Curtis watched T.V. in the living room and the two Earp sisters and Waverlys  _ girlfriend _ played a board game of Life, ending with Waverly ending her Life first with three kids, two girls one boy, more money than anyone and a good retirement home. Nicole ended second with no kids, almost as much money as Waverly and the same retirement home. Wynonna ended last, also with no kids but with almost no money left and in the shittest retirement home.

 

“This game is shit,” Wynonna says crossing her arms. 

 

“No, it’s a good game, you just never take the college path or pick the good job, only the fun job.” Waverly mocks.

 

“I didn’t take the college path,” Nicole mentions.

 

“Who’s side are you on bab- Nicole,” the brunette quickly saves herself, looking over at her aunt, making sure she didn't hear anything.

 

“See, Haughtshit is on my side,” Wynonna says nudging the redhead, causing the two to laugh as Waverly huffs.

 

“Wynonna, language,” Gus says from the other side of the kitchen.

 

“God, do you hear everything?” the eldest brunette lets out a sigh.

 

“Yep, now, clean up your game. Dinners ready,” the aunt commands.

 

Dinner goes by smoothly, Gus mainly questions about school and Curtis keeps to his own. They eat what Gus had prepared and cleaned up their dishes. 

 

“Who wants pie?” Gus asked.

 

“We all do,” Waverly answered for everyone.

 

Gus cuts up the pie and places a piece down in front of everyone. Before anyone could dig in Waverly begins to speak.

 

“Gus, Curtis. Can I tell you guys something?” she asked, reaching under the table, finding Nicole hand and squeezing it, getting a squeeze back.

 

“Yeah pumpkin, what is it?” Curtis speaks for the first time of the night.

 

“I’m- Uh-”

 

“Wynonna,” Gus says suddenly, causing the older girl to look up from her pie at her aunt, “Go upstairs.”

 

“Gus?” Wynonna questions.

 

“Wyn. Go.”

 

Wynonna doesn’t say anything more, she just nods and does what shes told.

 

“Go ahead Waverly. Say it,” Gus says.

 

“Well. I- um- I don’t know how too,” Waverly says, looking over at Nicole for the first time since it got awkward, looking at her for help.

 

“You and Nicole are dating aren’t you?” Gus bluntly asked.

 

“Uh…” Waverly manages to let out.

 

“Yeah,” Nicole finally speaks up, saving Waverly, squeezing the brunettes hand even more, lacing their fingers together as a sign of ‘ _ its okay’,  _ “Yeah we are and we’re happy and we really like each other.”

 

“How long have you known you liked girls Waverly?” her aunt asked.

 

“For a while now, I think I’ve always known somewhere deep inside me but I didn’t really accept it until recently,” the brunette replies looking from her aunt to her girlfriend.

 

“What happened to Champ?” Curtis asked, not looking phased at all.

 

“He’s an asshole,” the redhead answers before Waverly had a chance.

 

“Yeah. You deserved better than him pumpkin, and I hope red here is better,” her uncle says giving a genuine smile.

 

“She is,” the cheerleader smiles back at her uncle then looking back to her aunt, still showing no readable emotions, “Gus?”

 

“You know I’ll always love you Waverly, straight or gay-”

 

“Bi.”

 

“Anyway, straight or gay, I’ll always love you and support you, I’m just disappointed you didn’t tell me sooner. You tell me everything,” the grayed hair woman says, tearing up a little.

 

“Oh Gus, I was just afraid. Please don’t be upset,” Waverly says getting out of her seat and walking over to her aunt to engulf her into a hug.

 

“I love you kiddo.” 

 

“I love you too Gus, and you too Curtis.”

 

Curtis just gives a big warming smile to the young Earp.

 

“But can I just ask you one thing?” Waverly asked as she lets go of her aunt, her aunt nodding, “Why did you make Wynonna leave?”

 

“Because I had an idea of what you were going to ask and I didn’t want her to ruin the moment by being a smartass,” Gus laughs.

 

“Hey!” Wynonna yells as she runs back down the stairs and into the kitchen, “I know when it’s appropriate to be a smartass or not!” 

 

“Girl have you been listening the whole time?” her aunt asks.

 

“I said I know when it’s appropriate to be a smartass or not, not when it's appropriate to snoop in on conversations,” Wynonna teases her aunt. 


	11. Team Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eldest Haught emerged from his room, dressed and ready to go to his little sisters game, “You going to make the winning shot today kid?” 
> 
> “I was thinking about it, but I do it so often it’s kinda getting boring. Might give someone else a chance.” Nicole says cocky with a wink.
> 
> “Your ego is getting a little big babe.” Waverly giggles looping her arm with Nicole’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters late, but i'd rather have it late and good then on time and rushed. hope you guys enjoy this chapter and maybe come talk to me on twitter about it, my dms are always open and I always reply.  
> i update (or try too) every Wednesday.  
> my twitter: wayearps  
> my editor: nicolexhaught

“Nicole…”

 

The redhead rolls over in her bed, mumbling not fully awake.

 

“Nicole… Wake up…”

 

Nicole still not waking from her slumber, she’s suddenly hit hard with a throw pillow which causes her to jump, seeing her sister standing next to the bed, laughing.

 

“What the fuck Jaime?” the eldest redhead groans and she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

 

The end of the bed dips as Jaime sits down, “You do realize we have school today right?”

 

“Yeah I have an alarm set now let me sleep until then.”

 

“But Nic-”

 

“Jaime I’m serious.”

 

“Okay,” Jaime says standing up and heading towards the door, “but you have ten minutes and Waverly is blowing up your phone.”

 

Nicole's eyes widen as her sister closes the door to the bedroom loudly, grabbing her phone from the nightstand she sees multiple text from Waverly and the time being 7:20, she has ten minutes to get dressed and leave the house with her sister.

 

**6:45am Waves:** _Morning Baby!_

 

**6:47am Waves:** _ You awake? _

 

**6:50am Waves:** _ I don’t want to be annoying but you usually have your alarm set for 6:30. _

 

**6:54am Waves:** _ Nicole? _

 

“Shit.” she mumbles, opening up the text from her girlfriend.

 

**7:21am Nicole:** _hi baby im so sorry my alarm didnt go off_

 

The redhead placed her phone back down, walked over to her dresser and picked out her outfit, she threw on a plain white tshirt, light denim jeans to tuck her shirt in and a light denim jacket over it all.

 

“Nicole!” her sister yells from downstairs.

 

“I’m coming!” 

 

The redhead grabs her phone and runs down the stairs to see Nathan and Jaime sitting at the table.

 

“Why are you awake this early?” Nicole asked her brother with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Did you forget i'm a Marine? I’m use to waking up early.” 

 

Before Nicole could reply with a snarky comment her phone rings, seeing its Waverly she answers immediately.

 

“Hey baby! I’m just about to leave my house now, do you want to meet anywhere before school?” the redhead says into the phone, trying to ignore the raises eyebrows she's receiving from her siblings.

 

“Actually…”

 

“Oh god, what is it.” Nicole teases.

 

“I was wondering… Since it’s our first day back and I  _ guess _ we’re dating,” the brunette on the other line mocks, “we should go together.”

 

“People won’t find that suspicious?” 

 

“No babe don’t worry, everyone will see us as friends. Plus… Wynonna kinda took my car last night and hasn’t returned.” her girlfriend mumbles into the phone.

 

“Don’t worry babe. Jaime and I will leave now and head over.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

“You’re perfect.” Nicole whispers.

 

“Wait. Nic.”

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“Does Jaime know? About us?” Waverly asked with a concern tone.

 

“Uh, yeah… She kinda helped me plan the first date and she’s my sister.” Nicole awkwardly laughs into the phone as she looks up at Jaime who just returns a confused look.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Is that okay.”

 

“Yeah that’s fine, now I can kiss you in the car.”

 

“Oh my god. You worried me there for a second.” the redhead sighs with relief.

 

“See you soon.” Waverly says as she hangs up.

 

Nicole tucks her phone back into her pocket and grabs her backpack which laid to the side of the front door, “You coming dweeb?” she asked looking at her sister.

 

“Mhm” 

 

The two Haught sisters head to Nicoles car and head over to Waverlys.

  
  
  


*____*

  
  
  


“Alright! I’m going to school!” Waverly yells through the house to alert her aunt and uncle.

 

“Okay sweetie, have a good day.” Curtis yells from upstairs as Gus emerges from the kitchen.

 

“Waverly, where’s your sister?” her aunt asked.

 

“She left last night with the jeep, probably went to Xaviers.”

 

“Wish she would stop doing that.” Gus mumbles, “Okay, well be safe today sweetie.” 

 

Waverly hugs her aunt goodbye and heads out, seeing that Nicole and Jaime had already arrived. 

 

As the small brunette approaches the car she notices the youngest Haught sister climb over to the back seat, giving Waverly the front seat.

 

“Hey baby.” Waverly says as she climbs into the car, leaning in to kiss Nicole.

 

“Okay!” Jaime yells before the two can connect their lips, “Let’s get to school.”

 

“I hate you.” Nicole says annoyed as she starts the car.

 

“Nah, you love me.”

 

Waverly laughs at the encounter between the two sisters, reminding her of her and Wynonna.

 

The three sit in silence for the rest of the ride to the school, pulling into her parking spot they notice Waverlys jeep in her cheer spot, “Looks like Wynonna make it to school.” the brunette laughs.

 

“Where was she anyway?” Nicole asked putting the car into park, getting out of her car and putting the seat up so her sister can climb out.

 

“She was at Xaviers, they were ‘studying’” Waverly airquotes.

 

“Studying what? We’ve been on break.” Nicole laughs as she walks to the brunettes side of the car as she got out.

 

“Exactly.” the cheerleader laughs as she closes the door.

 

“Okay sis, I’ll see you at home after practice.” Jaime says as she begins to walk the opposite direction as the two girls.

 

“Jaime wait!” Nicole says then leans to Waverly, “Wanna give me a ride home babe?” she says whispering the babe part making sure no one was around.

 

Waverly smiled with a blush, “Of course.”

 

“Cool.” 

 

Nicole threw her car keys at Jaime, “Take the car home, no point on walking.”

 

“Thanks Nic!” Jaime says as she leaves with the keys.

 

The two girls walk to class together, side by side but not too close.

 

“Oh Nicole.”

 

“Yeah Waves?”

 

“Is Nathan coming to your game this Friday?” 

 

“Yeah, he wants to come to at least one game this season before he leaves.”

 

“Are you going to miss him?” Waverly asked a little concerned for her girlfriend.

 

“I mean… Of course he’s my brother, but I’m kinda use to it by now. He only has about three months left of his contract anyway so he’ll be back for graduation.” Nicole says smiling at her girlfriend. 

 

“Okay…”

 

“Hey, I appreciate you caring though ba- Waverly.” Nicole chokes on her words, “I do. Now we gotta get to class, I’ll see you at lunch though okay?”

 

“Okay, see you then.”

 

Waverly then watches Nicole walk to her class, only turning around once to look at the brunette and give her a small smile and wave, Waverly's heart was full. Nicole Haught was her girlfriend. She was real.

 

The day went by slow for Waverly, she barely saw her girlfriend throughout the day. She only got to see Nicole for ten minutes at lunch since she stayed behind in fourth period to talk to her teacher about extra credit opportunities so she can stay at the top of her class.

 

Although the grass was frosted over once again so the cheerleaders had to share the gym again with the basketball players, Waverly got to see her girlfriend in action, even if it distracted her from her own sport.

 

“Waverly…”

 

“Waverly!” Chrissy yells at the zoned at brunette.

 

“What?” Waverly snaps out of her haze.

 

“Stop staring at Haughts ass and focus!” she whispers harshly so the other cheerleaders don’t hear her.

 

“Shit. I’m sorry, let’s do some routines.”

 

“Waverly, put your hair up.” Chrissy reminds the brunette.

 

“Shit, I left my hair ties in my bag, I’ll be two seconds, do something with the girls.” Waverly says as she runs to the lockers.

 

Waverly opens her locker, grabs her hair ties out of her bag and pulls her hair up. As she cleans up the baby hairs on the sides she doesnt hear someone come into the locker room, she doesn’t notice anyone until she feels hot lips on her neck.

 

“Shit!” Waverly yells, turning around to see her girlfriend, “God Nicole, you scared me.”

 

“Sorry. I just missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, but we really shouldn’t do this here.” Waverly protest as she rubs her hands down the redheads sides.

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Get back out there.” the basketball player smiles.

 

“What?”

 

“What? You just-” Nicole stumbles confused.

 

“I know I’m just not use to people respecting me saying no.” Waverly laughs awkwardly.

 

“Yeah and that’s not okay, and you don’t have to worry about that with me.” her girlfriend smirks.

 

Waverly couldn’t believe how understanding Nicole was, how caring she was. Nicole had Waverly in a love chokehold. She was amazed.

 

The brunette couldn’t stop looking at the tall redhead, eyes drifting from the lips and eyes. 

 

“Looks like you want to kiss me.” Nicole teases with a smile. 

 

The cheerleader then wrapped her arms around the basketball players neck and pulled her down into a kiss, causing Nicole to lift her up, thighs wrapping around the tall woman, and pushing the brunette against the locker.

 

Both girls sighing into each other during each hot kiss, Nicole pushed her tongue onto Waverly's bottom lip requesting access into the girls mouth, Waverly gladly allowing. The two girls so focused on one another they lose track of time, but not caring.

 

“Wait! Lucado, don’t go in there!” Rosita yells from outside the door as it swings open.

 

“And why is that Bustill- Haught!” Lucado yells, causing Nicole to drop Waverly and swing around towards her coach.

 

“It’s not what it looks l-” Waverly starts but is cut off.

 

“Earp. Get out, go to your squad. Haught stay.” 

 

Waverly rushes out of the gym, terrified, scared for her and Nicole.

 

The brunette tried to keep her mind off what just happened by making her team put some work in, about 20 minutes after Lucado told Waverly to leave Nicole appeared from the locker room and avoided eye contact with Waverly.

 

As soon as Nicole got to her team Waverly overheard her say practice was over and Lucado wanted everyone to go home, her whole team packed their stuff and headed to the locker room, except Nicole. The redhead stayed behind and worked on her free throws.

 

Waverly excused her team for the day and immediately walked over to the redhead.

 

“Hey.” the small brunette says softly behind the redhead.

 

Nicole doesn’t bother turning to face the girl, “Hey.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m okay, I just…” Nicole starts as she turns around and looks at Waverly, “are you okay? I know that you didn’t want to do that in there and it happened and I just feel bad because no Lucado knows and I don’t want you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“Nicole. I’m not the one that got yelled at by Lucado.” 

 

The redhead lets out a small laugh, “She didn’t yell at me.”

 

“She didn’t?” Waverly asked honestly confused.

 

“No,” the lanky girl says as she puts the ball away and heads towards her duffle bag, “come on, I’ll tell you in the car.”

 

The two head to the car, still keeping a reasonable distance from each other while walking to avoid running into anyone.

 

“Waverly! Waverly!” the two hear being yelled from behind them.

 

They both turn around to see the one and only, Champ Hardy which causes Nicole to sigh.

 

“What do you want Champ?” Waverly asked with a frustrated tone as they approach her jeep and throw their things inside.

 

“I miss you.” He says, looking between the brunette and redhead, “Why is the dyke here?”

 

Nicole lurches forward to hit Champ but Waverly grabs her fully and pulls her back, “Nicole don’t. Just ignore him.”

 

“Waverly, what do you say.” he says.

 

“What do I say about what Champ?” the cheerleader asked, even more frustrated as before.

 

“Get back together with me. Please. I miss you so much, I know I messed up.”

 

“Not a chance Champ, now if you don’t mind, we have to go.”

 

“We? What are you doing hanging out with her anyway? She’s just going to try to kiss you, because of the big disgusting lesbian she is.” He says, staring right into Nicoles eyes.

 

“Champ!” Waverly snaps, “You will stop being rude to Nicole do you hear me? I’m over it! You’re lucky I don’t let her kick you butt right now!”

 

“Awe, you said butt instead of ass, you’re so cute babe.” He says approaching Waverly and grabbing her around the waist, “Now what do you say? Let's ditch the dyke and get out of here?”

 

Before Waverly could have the chance to protest and struggle free, Champ is thrown off of her and onto the ground. All the brunette sees is Nicole leaning over him. 

 

“You touch her again without her consent I will hurt you more than you’ve ever been hurt before do you understand, Chump?” The redhead threatens.

 

“Nicole, come on. Lets go.” Waverly says pulling Nicole away and the two get into the car.

 

Waverly starts up the car, “That. Was really hot.” she laughs and turns to face Nicole.

 

“Yeah? Want me to go out there and kick his ass again?”

 

“No baby, he’s not worth it.” Waverly smiles and leans in to kiss Nicole.

 

“I knew it!” 

 

The two seperate as fast as possible and look in front of the car to see Champ, up once again and still around.

 

“You left me because she lesbianized you!” He says pointing at Waverly, “And you!” he says again pointing at Nicole this time, “You ruined my relationship!”

 

“I didn’t ruin anything! You’re the piece of shit who ruined it with the most amazing girl!” Nicole protests, the phrase caused Waverly to smile and blush no matter what the situation is.

 

“Waverly. Baby.” Champ says looking at the brunette, leaning on the hood, “I can get you help, just come with me and away from her.” he says with dog eyes.

 

“No Champ! I don’t need help! I- I like Nicole.” she stutters, not sure she wanted to expose herself, “She treats me a hundred times better than you did and I don't even care who knows anymore. Nicole is my girlfriend and I like her. Now fuck off!” the brunette finishes putting her car into reverse and driving out of the parking lot, away from Champ.

 

“You said fuck.” the redhead says.

 

Waverly laughs, “Yeah, I did…”

 

“And you called me your girlfriend, to Champ.”

 

“I did, yeah…”

 

“You know he’s going to try to tell everyone.” Nicole reassures.

 

“No one will care nor believe him. He is Champ.” Waverly laughs, “Come on, let’s forget about it and go to your house.”

 

“I’d like that.” the redhead smiles, placing her hand on the brunettes thigh.

 

-

 

The rest of the week goes by smoothly, Champ tried to spread around that Waverly was sick and gay with Nicole, but no one cared or believed him. The girls had good practices without anymore incidents, and Nicole and her team were ready for their game.

 

**4:50pm Nicole:** _ hey baby wanna come over before the game? _

 

**4:51pm Nicole:** _nathan and i are going to ride together and my mom and jaime are going to go separate u could ride with nathan and i :)_

 

**4:53pm Waverly:** _What about my Jeep?_

 

**4:54pm Nicole:** _ just leave it here we’ll come back after the game _

 

**4:55pm Nicole:** _my mom also said u can stay the night if u want except we would have to sleep in separate rooms_

 

**4:55pm Nicole:** _ its up to u though i dont want to make u uncomfortable _

 

**4:57pm Waverly:** _Nicole I would love too, let me just ask Gus!_

 

**5:00pm Waverly:** _Gus said she’s fine with it she just wants you moms number, is it okay if I give it to her?_

 

**5:01pm Nicole:** _u have my moms number?_

 

**5:02pm Waverly:** _Yeah.. She gave it to me the day she caught us kissing for the first time, she thought it’d be important that her ‘future daughter in law had her number’ her words not mine!_

 

**5:02pm Nicole:** _i cant believe her but yeah give gus her number_

 

**5:03pm Waverly:** _Okay I’ll head over soon! <3_

 

Waverly sets down her phone and begins to pack her things into a big backpack, a night shirt, some shorts, and outfit for tomorrow, her cheer uniform for tonight, some good smelling lotion and deodorant and makeup.

 

“Where you going?” Wynonna ask from the doorway.

 

“Nicoles.”

 

“You’re staying at your girlfriend's house? And Gus is okay with it?” the oldest Earp asked in shock.

 

“You stay at Xaviers all the time? What's the difference?” Waverly asked with a laugh as she slings her packed bag over her shoulder and grabs her phone and charger.

 

“The difference is Xavier isn’t my boyfriend.” 

 

“Yeah okay. Keep telling yourself that Wyn.”

 

“So does this mean you won’t need the car tonight?” the eldest brunette says with a smile walking in front of and facing Waverly.

 

“I need it to drive to Nicoles?” 

 

“I’ll drive you, drop you off and then I can use your car? What do you say, come on baby girl.”

 

“Ugh okay.”

 

“Yes!” Wynonna jumps with joy.

 

“Only! If you promise to come to the game today and support Nicole! She is your friend you know.” 

 

“Yeah yeah I know, I’ll come I promise.”

 

“Okay.” Waverly starts, “Good. Now lets go I wanna see my hot girlfriend.”

 

“Okay ew don’t do that.”

 

“Do what? Talk about how  _ hot _ my girlfriend is?” Waverly laughs as she teases Wynonna.

 

“Stop that.”

 

Wynonna dropped Waverly off at Nicoles and took the car, the two girls cuddled on the living room couch and watched TV as they waited to go.

 

“I love this show.” Waverly says softly, tucking her head further into Nicoles side.

 

“I sure hope so, you have a stan account for it miss ‘unicorn lexa’” Nicole teases.

 

“Shut up! You have one too!”  Waverly softly hits her girlfriend on the thigh and looks up at her.

 

“I know.” the redhead says softly looking down at the brunette and leans in for a kiss.

 

“Okay!” Nicole's mom yells before the two could kiss, “It's time for you to get ready and head out! Both of you!”

 

“Mom!”

 

“Nicole. Now, go get your jersey on, Waverly you could use the bathroom in my room to get ready darling.”

 

“Thank you miss Haught.” Waverly says as she sits up from the couch, followed by Nicole and head upstairs.

 

“Call me Jan sweetheart!”

 

“Sorry!” Waverly yells back.

 

The two girls walk into Nicole's room, the redhead closing the door and wrapping her hands around the small girls waste, kissing the top of her head, “So you can get dressed in my moms bathroom and I’ll get dressed in the hallway bathroom, does that sound good?”

 

“Why can’t we both just get dressed in here?” Waverly questioned.

 

The young brunette feels lips on the back of her neck thats formed into a smile, “I don’t see a problem with that.”

 

The two girls get dressed as quickly as they can, besides the interruption of them kissing a few times. Nicole was in her basketball gear and Waverly was in her cheer uniform.

 

“Nathan! Are you ready to go?” Nicole yells as she opens the bedroom door for Waverly to head out first, stealing a kiss from the brunette first.

 

The eldest Haught emerged from his room, dressed and ready to go to his little sisters game, “You going to make the winning shot today kid?” 

 

“I was thinking about it, but I do it so often it’s kinda getting boring. Might give someone else a chance.” Nicole says cocky with a wink.

 

“Your ego is getting a little big babe.” Waverly giggles looping her arm with Nicole’s.

 

-

 

Half time just started, the opposing team was a few points ahead but Nicole and her team weren’t stressed, they knew they had this. Waverly and her squad were preparing for their halftime performance.

 

As the cheer squad began to make formation on the court they were interrupted by the gym doors being slammed open.

 

Stumbling in comes Champ, obviously intoxicated, “Haught!” he yells, stumbling towards the redhead causing Nicole to stand up preparing herself to defend herself. 

 

Waverly runs over to the two, “Champ calm down, you’re drunk.” she says inserting herself between the two.

 

“Piss off Waves, this is between red and I.” he murmurs, pushing Waverly aside aggressively.

 

“Hey!” Nicole yells jumping at him only to get grabbed by someone.

 

“Calm down sis.” Nathan says behind her, “What’s the problem Hardy?”

 

“Your dyke of a sister took my girlfriend!” the drunk boy yells, catching everyone at the games attention.

 

“You need to watch what you say.” Nathan says calmly but stern.

 

“Or what? What are you going to do to me?” Champ asked cocky.

 

The intoxicated boy moves around Nathan and swings a punch towards Nicole, causing her to duck down to block it. Nathan puts Champ in a choke hold, grabbing Champs left arm and holding it behind his back, “Okay buddy, lets go.” Nathan commands as he drags Champ out of the gymnasium and throws him out.

 

Waverly runs up to Nicole and hugs her, “Baby are you okay?”

 

“Waves… there’s people.” the redhead reminds.

 

“I don’t care… Friends hug right?” the brunette teases.

 

“Yeah they do. Now go out there and do your routine, I’ve been waiting for it.” Nicole says pulling their hug apart and winking at the brunette, causing Waverly to roll her eyes.

 

During Waverlys routine Nathan walked back into the gym and over to Nicole, Waverly couldn’t hear what they were saying and was too focused on her routine to focus on their lips. She was sure it was fine.

 

After Waverlys performance the game started back up, about forty seconds into the second half Nicole already scored a three-pointer which evened up the score. But the rest of the game was slow, both teams stayed tied the whole game.

 

There was ten seconds left on the clock and Nicole had the ball, she was dribbling down the court towards the net. As Waverly watched her girlfriend in action time seemed to slow down, she could tell Nicole was in deep thought, she was near the net, she could easily score Waverly has seen the redhead score from the point she was at before.

 

Suddenly before Waverly could process, Nicole was yelling at her teammate and tossing the ball to Melissa, the blue tipped hair girl in shock she was passed the ball unsure what to do.

 

“Shoot the ball Melissa!” Waverly yells from the sidelines laughing.

 

The basketball player looked at the sidelines and then to the redhead giving her a smile, then shooting the ball, making the basket as the timer goes off. The whole stadium cheered.

 

The entirety of the stands yell and cheer, the team lifting up their teammate and chanting. Waverly watching it all happen, smiling.

 

Not noticing the redhead emerge from the crowd and coming up to the brunette, “You ready to get out of here?” she asked the cheerleader.

 

“You don’t want to go party with your team?”

 

“No, I want to spend my time with you.” the redhead smiles at her girlfriend.

 

“Yeah…” Waverly smiles softly, “Let’s go.”

 

As Waverly packed her cheer bag Nicole got Nathans attention and told him they were leaving. As soon as they were ready the three headed out of the gym and towards Nicoles car. 

 

“You can sit behind me Nat.” Nicole says opening her door and moving her seat forward so he can squeeze through.

 

Waverly slid into the passenger seat and watched her girlfriend get in, “Can I kiss you?” she asked.

 

“No ones around, besides Nathan but he doesn’t matter.” Nicole laughs.

 

“Hey!” he says from the backseat.

 

“I’m kidding dude, I love you.”

 

“I love you too mini me.” he teases.

 

Waverly leans in to kiss her girlfriend, lips pressing together. It wasn’t a long kiss but it was enough.

 

The three ride to the Haught household while jamming out to music Waverly was playing, some early 2000 hits that everyone enjoyed, even if they denied it. 

 

They’re driving down the dark, barely lit road, all three singing along to ‘Party in the USA’ by Miley Cyrus.

 

The next thing Waverly knows is that they’re going through a green light, but there are headlights coming from Nicole's side of the car.

 

**_Crash_ **

 

What felt like hours, Waverly wakes up in the car, basically unharmed still buckled in her seat. She flutters her eyes open and looks over at Nicole, who is covered in blood and broken glass. Waverly panics and jumps out of her seat and the car, running over to Nicole side to see a truck rammed into her side and a body flown out of the truck, hearing mumbles, the brunette runs over the to person and flipping them over.

 

“Champ?” she cries, “Champ what did you do!”

 

“I-” he mumbles, “I’m sorry.”

 

The brunette begins to cry as she runs over back to Nicole's door and opens it as much as she possibly can.

 

“Nicole…” she yells, “Baby!” she cries.

 

“Champ don’t just sit there! Call 911! Now!”

 


	12. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Nicole? Lets find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i'm back. sorry i've been in army bootcamp and i got back in late november and I just haven't found the motivation to write. this part of the fic is going to be A LOT so they're gonna be chopped into a few chapters so its not so clumped together. sorry this one is short i'll make it up to you soon, i promise. dont forget to follow me on twitter @wayearps <3

Nicole finally wakes up, she'd been out for 6 hours after the surgery. Waverly was next to her, like always, always with Nicole, through thick and thin.    
  
The redhead feels a sharp pain in her right thigh and lets out a painful sigh, waking the little brunette who was resting her head on the hospital bed while sitting in a chair next to the redhead.   
  
"Nicole? Oh my god, baby!" Waverly says groggy as she stands up, leaning over the hospital bed to kiss her girlfriend, not caring who sees.   
  
"Wave." Nicole says confused, "What happened?"   
  
"We got into a pretty bad car accident after the game, you and Nathan got hurt pretty bad."   
  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" Nicole worries.   
  
"Please don't worry about me while you're the one laying in the hospital bed and while I have barely any scratches on me." Waverly states as she kisses her girlfriend again, deepening it this time, "You worried me, I was afraid I'd lose you."   
  
"You could never lose me." the redhead says softly trying to sit up higher to kiss her girlfriend, only to let out a painful groan.   
  
"Baby, try not to move."   
  
"But-"   
  
"You should listen to your friend here Miss Haught." a voice that catches both the girls attention comes from the doorway.   
  
A woman in a white lab coat and a clip board walks towards the two, a nurse following her and checked the bags hanging next to Nicole and her heart rate.   
  
"I'm Doctor Torres. I did your surgery, do you know where your parents are?"   
  
"Mom."   
  
"Sorry?"   
  
"Only my mom, no dad."   
  
"Oh, sorry, do you know where she is?"   
  
"I do." Waverly says as she stands up, "I'll go get her, last she told me she was going to the cafeteria but that was before I fell asleep."   
  
"Thank you." Nicole says squeezing her girlfriends hand as she walks out the room.   
  
The doctor and Nicole stand, well lay, in silence until Waverly returns with her mother.   
  
"Doctor, I'm Nicole's mom, Jan Haught."   
  
"Hello Miss Haught, please sit."   
  
"What's wrong with me?" the young redhead asked.   
  
"Nicole, nothings wrong with you." her mom responds.   
  
"She wouldn't be asking you to sit down if I was fine."   
  
"Nicole..." Waverly says as she sits back down next to the basketball player and grabs her hand, rubbing the knuckles.   
  
"I'm sorry but I think only family should be in the room right now." the female doctor tries to explain.   
  
"She stays. Please, let her stay." Nicole says, starting to choke up.   
  
Nicole choking up catches Waverlys attention immediately, causing the small girl to rub the redheads arm up and down, and her own eyes to start to water.   
  
"Okay." Doctor Torres says as she flips through a few pages of her clipboard, "Well the crash was pretty serious, you lost a lot of blood during surgery but you were lucky the ambulance got there when they did. But you did break your femur."   
  
"M-my femur? Like the big bone in my thigh?" Nicole stumbles her words.   
  
"Isn't the femur a really hard bone to break doc? How did a car crash do that?" Waverly ask curious, but mostly concern.   
  
"It's one of the hardest bones to break yes, and I'm guessing when the impact of the car that hit the driver side crushed the bone-"   
  
Doctor Torres is suddenly cut off by the redhead.   
  
"Basketball..."    
  
"I'm sorry?"   
  
"Doc, I'm the captain of the varsity team, I'm going to Duke on a full scholarship, please tell me I can keep playing, please." Nicole pleads.   
  
Doctor Torres breaks the eye contact with her patient and looks down at the clipboard for an escape, not saying anything right away.   
  
"Please..." the redhead pleads again.   
  
"It doesn't look good." the doctor confesses.   
  
"Fuck." Nicole cries out, looking at her girlfriend for help, noticing Waverly also crying softly.   
  
"I'm sorry Nicky." Waverly mumbles softly as she kisses Nicole's knuckles, not caring about who's in the room anymore.   
  
"We want to keep you observed for at least two weeks and we recommend physical therapy, but we can talk about that later. Miss Haught, if you'd follow me my colleague wants to discuss your son, we both worked on his surgery." Doctor Torres says as Jan follows her out.

 

Nicole lays in the hospital bed silently crying as her mom and the doctor leave the room leaving it quiet besides a few sniffles from Waverly.

 

“Nicole…” Waverly breaks the silence, “I’m so sorry, but no matter what I’m right here.”

 

The redhead stays silent for a few minutes, trying to avoid eye contact with her girlfriend who she can see looking at her from the corner of her eyes. 

 

“Waverly..” she finally spoke, looking at the brunette, “what happened?”

 

“We got into a car crash.” the cheerleader scooted closer to the redhead, rubbing her arm.

 

“Yeah but… how? I’m a great driver, I wasn’t drunk or high, everything was going to well, we were having such a good night and… now it’s ruined, everything got ruined. How Waverly?”

 

“Baby you’re a great driver, we were having a great time but accidents happen… it wasn’t your fault..”

 

“How did it happen Waverly!” the redhead says with more anger.

 

“Champ.”

 

“What?”

 

“Champ’s drunk ass t-boned us, he barely got hurt.” Waverly admits, beginning to choke on some tears.

 

Nicole stays silent, trying to hold it together.

 

“Nic, baby, it’s gonna be okay.” Waverly tries to reassure, rubbing the redheads arm.

 

“How do you know that?” the redhead blows up, tears falling down her face.

 

“I-”

 

“That’s right, you don't, you don't know. My life is fucking ruined, my basketball career is fucking over.”

 

“Nicole you don’t know that, everything can be okay, it's possible. We just need to work at it.”

 

“We? There’s no  _ ‘we’ _ in this, you have no part of my career!”

 

“Nicole!”

 

“No, you know what you have a part of!” Nicole begins staring right into her girlfriends eyes as the brunette releases her touch with the redhead and stands up to cross her arms,  _ “You’re _ apart of this accident! This would’ve never happened if you never dated Champ! This would’ve never happened if you never dated a homophobe. This would’ve never happened if  _ I never dated you!” _ she finishes taking a deep breath, face redder than her hair.

 

Waverly doesn’t say anything, there are tears flowing down her face with a big frown. She turns around to grab her jacket and bag.

 

“Waverly, wait I didn’t mean it.”

 

“If you didn’t mean it you wouldn’t have said it.” the small girl chokes with tears as she heads out the door.

 

“Waverly… fuck.” the redhead says to herself.

 

Nicole lays there for the next two hours thinking about all that’s happened with tears falling down her face.

 

“Nicole?” a faint voice says from the doorway.

 

“Waverly!”  Nicole shoots up,despite the pain, and looks at the doorway, “Oh, hi mom.”

 

“Sweetie… are you okay?” Jan says entering the room slowly and walking towards her daughter.

 

“Yeah mom, I’m great. Living my best fucking life.”

 

“Nicole…”

 

“I know I know, no swearing. I’ll put a dollar in the jar at home.” the former basketball player rolls her eyes.

 

“Nicole I heard what happened with Waverly…”

 

“How?”

 

“Nurses…”

 

“They really know how to gossip huh?” Nicole huffs.

 

“Have you tried texting Waverly, and apologizing?” her mom suggests

 

“I should probably give her some time, I- I said some pretty bad things mom.” the young redhead begins to choke up, eventually breaking into a sob.

 

“Oh sweetie, it’s going to be okay.” her mom leans closer and holds her daughter.

 

Nicole eventually sobs herself to sleep in her moms arms, Jan places her daughter back in a comfortable position on the hospital bed. 

 

Momma Haught then stands up, whips out her phone and makes a call as she exits the room.

 

“Hey Waverly, Its Jan. Jan Haught.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed, please leave a Kudos and Comment because it really helps and motivates me to write. If you remember any of your friends who read this before it was deleted please share it with them. I love you all thank you for the support<3
> 
> Nicoles account: @hawtlexa  
> Waverlys account: @unicorniexa


End file.
